


The Tales of Grimm

by TenshiWarrior



Series: The Chronicles of Grimm [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationship, Drama, Family time, Gen, Humor, Romance, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: They're many strange stories throughout the world of Remnant, but none so strange as the one before us now. These are their stories, their tales, from the past to the present.





	1. My Little Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> The following are fan-based short stories. RWBY and its characters with the exceptions of OCs are all owned by Roosterteeth, and Monty Oum, please support the official release.
> 
> NOTE:   
> The short stories that will take place during The Tales of Grimm will either take place before, after, or during the two stories The Child and Shadow of Grimm and they will go in particular order, just so you guys won't be confused later on :). 
> 
> Also if you have any ideas on what short stories you want me to put in, whether it'd be one of the RWBY characters, one of the OCs that appeared thus far in the two stories or even an OC of your own, feel free leave your ideas in the comment section and I'll do the best of the ability to write them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Roman Torchwick  
> Destiny Torchwick (Age 8)  
> Trinity Torchwick (Only Mentioned)
> 
> Summary:  
> Destiny had always been excited for this day, and she’s just happy to spend this special day with her father. Though is it all real?

All had been lively throughout the streets of Vale, and many had celebrated with one another. For it was around the time again. A time to celebrate the peace they lived under for as long as anyone could remember.

 

             The Vytal Festival.

 

             Several stands stood in their places attracting the crowd for whatever they had to offer. Most however had gathered around the stands with the sole purpose to watch the fights that took place, if they were unable to find seats in the coliseum. A young girl, no more than eight, having the hair color of magenta and orange had skipped down the row of stands with a smile and was in awe by the many things she saw; She wore a light purple shirt with a dark blue vest over it and she had on a pair of gray pants. She stopped at a stand in particular which had been a shooting game of some kind. She looked at the various prizes that were on display and one stood out from the rest, at least to her.

 

             “Destiny!” She heard someone call out. The little one turned to a man with most of his orange hair covering one eye, dressed in a casual green shirt and dark brown pants; Roman, as one would know him by. “What did I tell you about running ahead like that?” Roman had scolded as he approached her, “You can get lost easily in a crowd like this.”

 

             “I’m sorry daddy.” The child named Destiny had said, “I’m just really excited and I can’t help myself.”

 

             “I know Princess, but you can’t go far from your daddy.” He said kneeling in front of her, “I don’t want to have to lose you.”

 

             Destiny stared down at the grassy floor as she twiddled her thumbs, knowing she had upset her father. She never meant to wander of, like she said she couldn’t help herself. All her life she wanted to go to the Vytal Festival and now here she was. Just to enjoy it with the person she loved most, her father. It was more than she could ask for in all honesty. She had finally looked up to her father with her big green eyes as if she was speaking him through them. He sighed at this almost as if he understood what she was saying to him.

 

             “At least I know you won’t do it again.” He said to himself before asking the child, “What were you looking at anyway?”

 

             Destiny’s expression brightened before she answered as she pointed, “I was looking at that.”

 

             Roman looked to where she was pointing and that nearby in a game stand was a prize that had gotten his daughter’s attention. One of the prizes that hung with the others; it was a little teddy bear with black button eyes and having a red ribbon around its neck. “A teddy bear?” He said.

 

             “Can I play the game?” Destiny asked tugging on his arm slightly, “Please daddy?”

 

             “Well I don’t see why not.” Her father said, “That is if you think you’re up for the challenge.”

 

             “I am! I am!” Destiny said as she pulled him over to the stand, “Let’s play!”

 

             Roman couldn’t but laugh at the way his daughter was acting. “Okay, okay Princess, hold your horses.” He took out his wallet out from his pocket, and paid the owner of the game stand. He helped Destiny onto the stool and showed her how to hold the gun that had been provided. Once that was done, the game began. A single target moved in circles with a fast pace which had caught her off guard as she started to fire in random directions. Soon enough the buzzer had sounded and the game came to an end.

 

             Destiny couldn’t help but groan in disappointment at this. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to that of her dad. “Hey come on.” Roman said, “Don’t look so discouraged, you can try again.”

 

             “Why should I?” Destiny asked him still feeling a little discouraged, “I’ll just end up missing again.”

 

             “Well you can’t exactly expect to hit anything with you shooting randomly in all.” He said before pointing over to the target, “You can’t aim at the target directly when it’s moving. Instead of aiming at it directly, try to predict where it’s going to be.”

 

             Destiny tilted her head slightly but as she looked to him, feeling a little bit determined. He paid the owner again, and the game started up once more with the sound of a buzz. This time Destiny didn’t shoot randomly like she did before; she instead took a deep breaths and watched as the target moved. She aimed and fired and it looked as though she might’ve missed the target altogether. Though at the very last second the target moved in the way of the small pellet and it was knocked over upon impact.

 

             Destiny let out a cheer and her father clapped for her. “I did it! Daddy I did it!” She said as she happily jumped out of her seat. “Congrats to you Princess.” He said with a smile, “I have to say, you’re a faster learner than your mother was.”

 

             Destiny smiled and blushed at the compliment given to her by her father. “Here you are little lady.” The owner said handing her the bear. The little one couldn’t help but let out a small squeal and she happily took the bear from the man. She hugged it and nuzzled it’s face with her cheek. “Thank you for your help daddy. Let’s go to the—huh?”

 

             The moment Destiny had turned around she found that her dad wasn’t beside her anymore. In fact, all the sounds and the people that were around the stands just seemed to have disappeared, the owner of the game stand included. She even noticed that the colors just seemingly turned gray to black, and there appeared to be a thick layer of mist around the surrounding area. At this point, Destiny started to get scared and she held the bear close as she went to the middle of the stands.

 

             “Da—daddy?” She stammered, “Wh—Where did you go?”

 

             She heard something rustle in the distance, coming from the thick layer of mist.

 

             “Daddy…?”

 

             Destiny had soon gotten startled when she heard whispers and distorted voices in her ears. She darted her head around trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. Though with the mist that had just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, she couldn’t see where the voices were coming from and despite the lack of walls she could almost swear that they had started to bounce.

 

             “Hello?” She called out, her voice trembling slightly, “Is someone there?”

 

             She had gotten no reply as the voices continued to ring through her ears. She couldn’t make out what the voices were saying and that’s what seemed to have scared her the most. Soon enough the voices seem to have faded as the wind blew in her face. Just like that everything had gone eerily silent and it sent goosebumps onto her skin. What had soon cut through the silence was the sound of growls and roars from creatures she knew all too well.

 

             That’s when she saw it, eyes that glowed red within the mist; She let out a horrified gasp and had started to run, dropping the little bear when she tripped slightly and she ran into the mist that was ahead of her. Every now and then she turned back to see if she was being followed by the creatures within the mist; the ferocious roars she heard seemed to have answered her question.

 

             “Daddy!” She called out again, “Daddy where are you!?”

 

             She was so focused on what was behind her, she had realized what was in front of her. She fell over on her bottom when she ran into something. She yelped when she felt something cold underneath her and then again when she felt something cold and wet fall on the top of her head. She brushed off what looked to be—

 

             “… **_Snow?_ ** ”

 

             This left the child bewildered at this. They current weather right now was just too warm for snow. It just didn’t make sense to her really. That’s when she noticed that she wasn’t even in Vale anymore, instead she found herself in a place that had been surrounded in nothing but darkness and the only source was of light was the tree she had run into.

 

             “A tree?”

 

             She stood up from the ground and looked at the tree curiously and was perplexed to find there was a large gap in the middle of it. She didn’t know why, but the tree just seemed familiar to her. Though it wasn’t long until she felt a chill go down her spine, and it wasn’t just from the cold.

 

              **_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK…_ **

 

 **** She flinched at the sound and was soon to realize that the source of the clicking sound was coming from just behind her. The very minute she turned around she was pinned against the tree by an unknown force. She saw what appeared to be tentacles wrapped around her body, having her movements restricted. Finally, the creature revealed itself from the darkness, and she saw that it was a creature of Grimm that had a body of a jellyfish. Its head glowed an ominous glow, almost hypnotizing the child. She struggled against the monster’s fold but it proved to be useless.

 

             “Let me go!” She begged, “Let me go please!”

 

             Soon enough a cloaked figure towered over the child causing her to freeze up. Destiny looked up and saw that even the face of the person standing in front of her was covered with darkness, so she couldn’t tell who the person was. The cloaked figure kneeled in front of her and all Destiny could do was watch her. The hands of the cloaked figure reached out to her, more specifically her eyes and Destiny the best she could to back away from the person’s hands.

 

             “N—No!” She cried, “Get back! Get away from me!”

 

             She jumped at the coldness she felt on the person's hands and struggled even harder against the restraints, only to freeze up once more when the person’s fingers hovered inches away from her eyes. The child’s lips quivered and she had started to cry.

 

             “Please don’t…” She begged once more.

 

             The next thing she knew, the person slowly dug his fingers into her eyes and she screamed.

* * *

 “Destiny! Destiny wake up!”

 

Destiny let out a gasp as she her eyes shot open and she found herself back in her own bed and her father Roman just standing over her at her bedside. It was a dream, she concluded as she felt the right side of her face; only to find that her eye was still the same as it always had been and saw the IV drip hanging at her bedside that had been inside her chest. Immediately though after seeing her father, she just sat herself up and threw her arms around his neck. He froze up slightly but placed his arms around the child. He heard her let out choked sobs, as she buried her face into his neck. “Hey, hey, it’s okay sweetie.” He said to her gently, “It’s okay…”

 

“Da… Daddy…” She sobbed as she tightened her grip, “It happened again… I saw that nightmare again… I was… I was…”

 

She couldn’t find the words to speak anymore as she just sobbed in his neck and shoulder. Roman had shushed her gently as massaged her head and back in a comforting way. He didn’t need her to tell him of her nightmare, since he could just tell how much it scared her. He didn’t know exactly what it was about, since the first time she had it, she was too scared to even speak, though he didn’t want to have to force it out of her. She was at a young age after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was to traumatize her even further. She would tell him when she felt was the right time.

 

Though it would help if he knew what exactly bothered her so much.

 

“Princess, it’s okay…” Roman continued to reassure, “It was only a dream, nothing more.”

 

Destiny had said nothing, she just continued to cry her eyes out as she held on to her dad.

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep?” He asked her.

 

“… I don’t want to…” She said her voice cracking slightly, “… I might see the bad dream again if I do…”

 

“Well, you can’t stay up all night, it’s not good for you.”

 

Once again, the little one had said nothing, instead she had just buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Roman let out a sigh, as he knew that she wouldn’t go to sleep no matter what he said. The last thing he wanted for his daughter was for her to pull all nighters especially at such a young age. Roman picked Destiny up from the bed taking the little one by surprise and with his free hand he took the I.V drip stand. With his daughter in his arms he took her out of the room and made his way down the hall over to his room.

 

“Daddy…?” The little one said with confusion, her voice slightly cracking.

 

“I know you try to stay awake after you had a nightmare. I don’t know what it’s about, but I’ll keep them away while you sleep.”

 

“Re…” She let out a small hiccup caused by her tears, “Really?”

 

“Of course Princess. Would I ever lie to you?”

 

He entered his room and pulled back the covers slightly before placing her onto the bed and the IV drip stand just nearby. Destiny herself sunk into the mattress and pillow when she made contact. Roman tucked her in, before going to the left side of his bed and sitting down. He reached for the dresser that sat on his side and gotten something out from within the drawer.

 

“What are you doing?” Destiny asked as she sniffled while she sat up slightly.

 

"Just thought I’d play you a little something to help you sleep.” Roman said as he took out what appeared to be a small tape cassette followed by a recorder; he placed the tape within the recorder. “It’s a song from your mother, remember?” He said as he bought his legs up onto the bed and adjusted the pillows that sat behind him. Destiny nodded her head and leaned back into the pillows on her side, sinking into it again. He turned up the volume and pressed the play button. A woman with a warm and soothing voice was heard through the recorders speakers.

 

“ _Hello my little Destiny. If you're listening to this, than I’m to assume that you’ve either had a bad dream, or your having trouble sleeping. I thought I’d sing you one of my favorite songs from when I was a child. It always helped me stop thinking about the bad things, and I hope it’ll help you too. Just do mommy a favor, and listen._ ”

 

The voice, belonging to Destiny’s mother, Trinity, was heard clearing her throat, and within moments, she began to sing.

 

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_ **

**_Way up high_ **

**_There’s a land that I heard of_ **

**_Once in a lullaby_ **

 

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_ **

**_Skies are blue_ **

**_And the dreams that you dare to dream_ **

**_Really do come true_ **

 

**_Someday I’ll wish upon the star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me_ **

**_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_ **

**_Away above the chimney tops_ **

**_That’s where you’ll find me_ **

 

**_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_ **

**_Birds fly over the rainbow, why, why can’t I?_ **

**_If happy little bluebirds fly_ **

**_Beyond the rainbow_ **

 

**_Why, oh why, can’t I?_ **

 

“ _Good night my little Destiny. May you have pleasant dreams._ ”

 

The tape came to an end, and Roman saw Destiny now sound asleep, looking rather peaceful and more relaxed than before, and he couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked. He allowed the tape to rewind itself with a push of the button on the recorder. He looked to the open drawer on his dresser, and took out a single photo of Trinity when she was just a teenager.

 

“Well Trin.” Roman said to himself, “You did it again.”

 

For a moment he allowed his gaze to wander over to the window to the the lights that had shined bright in the distance, and that lit up the city streets.

 

“I’d tell ya, it’s been tough to raise our little girl all on my own.” He said as though he were talking to someone; he held the picture close to him as he spoke softly, “Had it not been for Neo to help me out with her from time to time, I don’t know what I’d do." He laughed to himself for a moment.

 

“Yeah, I’d already know what you would say… Sounds like the perfect challenge. I know you too well, you’ve always liked a good challenge.”

 

He felt the bed shift a little and saw that Destiny had turned on her side facing him, revealing the black veins over her closed right eye. He brushed some of the hair away from her face and unconsciously the child let out a small smile as she made herself comfortable. He heaved out a sigh as he looked to the photograph again, reminiscing about the girl in the photo.

 

“I wish you could be here to see her yourself…” He said as his body shook slightly, “I tell her stories about you, everyday, every chance I get, just so she has an idea of who her mommy was like… She didn’t get a chance to know you like I did. She just has to rely on my words and the photos…”

 

He let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying; not wanting to wake up his daughter. He looked to the photo again, “Though if ever there was a bright side, she is always in awe by what she hears. I think it’s safe to say that she looks up to you. I want you to know, I’ve been doing everything I can to keep her safe, and to keep her happy like we both wanted. Though, it’s become harder for me, to put my trust in others outside of Neo. I know you said I should be careful, but I can’t even go to the park without looking over my shoulder. It hasn’t stopped me from my promise I made to you…”

 

Roman kissed the tip of his fingers and placed them on them on the photo, “Wherever you are, if you are listening… I hope you have sweet dreams too.”

 

With that being said, he placed the photo and recorder within the drawer, and closed it shut. He than laid back in the bed, putting himself under the covers before turning to lay on his side. Gently he placed his arms around Destiny and pulled her close, before he kissed her on the top of her head.

 

“No matter what happens, I’ll always keep you safe…”

 

He felt slumber wash over him like a wash over him like a wave and he fell asleep joining in the dream world with his daughter.

 

( ** _Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei Opening-Super Scription of Data Performed By_** ** _Shimamiya Eiko_ ** )


	2. Tending the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks go by since they returned from their hunt, and Elise grows worried for a certain Faunus. She asks Diamond if she could see him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Tyrian Callows  
> Elise  
> Diamond

( **_Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription of Data; Performed by Shimamiya Eiko_ ** )

Everything seemed more quieter than usual for Elise. A short time had passed since they returned and most of her wounds had been healed. Though the recovery was slow due to the lack of Aura considering thanks to the Grimm gene in her. Diamond had been the one attending to her since she woke up after her apparent episode, and since Watts had been still out on the task their Mistress had given him. Elise still found it hard to believe that she was this rare Fifth Maiden that their Mistress had spoken of, and the fact that she had attacked her own sister and comrade during their encounter with the targets in Oniyuri. What’s worse for herself, the images of the girls she possessed and just seemed to have gotten worse, since they had returned.

 

Although, if she had to be honest with herself, the images of the girl, and herself being this Rogue Maiden wasn’t the only thing on her mind at the moment.

 

Elise sat at the edge of her bed, with her long coal black hair sat loosely around her shoulders and along her back, as Diamond was busy replacing the bandages on her wounds with new ones; She was just finishing putting a new set of bandages around her leg where her cast once was seeing how as Elise didn’t have a need for it now. Every now and then Elise would turn to a plate of food and glass of food that had been sitting on the dresser just beside the bed; although what was on on the plate looked cold, and untouched.

 

“Looks like your leg is healing up nicely.” Diamond said as she stood up and gathered up the rolls of bandages and such before putting them into a case, “You know I’m not one to brag, but I think I did a good job. Than again, if the Doctor was here he would’ve done better than me.”

 

Elise didn’t say anything, instead she pulled her legs up onto her bed and turned her attention to the window. Diamond looked over to the plate of food. “I noticed that you didn’t eat again.” Diamond said standing up, “That isn’t good for you, if you don’t eat. You need to keep your energy up.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Elise said having her back to her, as she rested her head and arms on the windowsill.

 

“Like hell you will be. Elise, it’s bad enough that you’ve been pulling all nighters over the past few months, but you could’ve died on our last assignment.”

 

“There were plenty of times other times where I could’ve been killed or should’ve died, and yet I’m still here aren’t I?”

 

“Do you think I don’t know how hard it’s been for you? The images that you keep seeing? Those dreams you’ve been having? I know it’s hard, Sinn and Azure know that too, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need to get your strength back up. Those images, those memories that you keep seeing, they’re not--"

 

“Not my own. I’m not a fool. I know they’re not mine. They don’t belong to me, they belong to Destiny and that girl… The one called Pyrrha… But… That’s not the only thing that’s been bothering me.”

 

“Really? That’s not the only thing? I don’t get it, what else in Remnant could be bothering you so mu—"

 

Diamond stopped herself as she came to one simple conclusion, as Elise turned to her slightly. Diamond nodded her head in understanding as she took a seat on the bed just across from Elise’s. “You’re still worried about Tyrian… Aren’t you?” Elise chose not to say anything, and that seemed to have answered her question. Elise had been told what happened while she was unconscious, and she was worried about him. It didn’t seem like it to many though let’s just say her and the rare scorpion Faunus had a connection with one another.

 

Her own sisters couldn’t describe it, there just had been a connection as if it had always been there. It had been odd the ones that knew Tyrian personally since they didn’t think he would actually care about something other than the one who called Goddess. They just didn’t seem to think it would happen when Elise first arrived.

 

Although her sisters had told her to watch what she said around a man like Tyrian, or be careful when around him at all, she just didn’t feel terrified of him. Her sisters, and even Elise herself didn’t know why, but she just didn’t.

 

“Have you been checking on him?” Elise asked.

 

Diamond replied with a shrug, “I’ve been trying to, since Old Wattsy is absent at the moment, though let’s just say it's been hard keeping tabs on him.

 

Elise had given a bewildered look to her, by her words. “What are you saying? Is he alright?” She asked.

 

Diamond had explained as she played with her hair a bit, “It’s like I told you before, it’s hard to tell with a guy like Tyrian. Though what I can tell you is that he took it really hard; hell I’ve never seen him act like the way he did. He just isolated himself within his room and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t been sleeping or eating like you have. Just yesterday I tried to replace his bandages with new ones, but he threatened to slit my throat when I tried. I haven’t been back there since.”

 

Diamond saw her gaze turn back to look out the window, watching as newborn Grimm were emerging from the Abysses down below. “You know…” Diamond started to say, “After he accidentally attacked me, when I was trying to calm him down… He kept saying he was sorry to you. I don’t know why but he did. It was strange even for someone like him.  I would’ve mentioned it to you before but… Well, you know…”

 

The two sisters sat there in silence for what had seemed like hours. That was until—

 

“I want to see him.” Elise said suddenly.

 

Diamond had looked to her shocked, “Excuse me, you want to what?”

 

Elise turned to look back at Diamond, as she said, “Tyrian. I want to see him.”

 

Diamond took a deep breath as she said to her, “Trust me when I say little sister, you don’t want to do that.”

 

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t and I’ll take it into consideration.”

 

“Look, I know how much he means to you as much as you mean to him, given that he is your mentor, but… You didn’t see how he reacted, how he just fell apart by three simple words from the Mistress. Not to mention that he kept attacking a Beowulf and that he…”

 

Diamond gestured over to her face slightly as the cut she had gotten had now been sealed by stitches.

 

“You already told me that it had been an accident.” Elise said.

 

“I know what I said.” Diamond told her, “I know it was. You just gotta trust me. You don’t want to see him. Not right anyway.” 

 

Elise moved away from the window and went over to the dresser drawer and opened it. She gotten out two small items from within; a hair tie and what looked to be a pendant charm of some kind with a silver chain. A silhouette of a scorpion is what took up the most space within the silver circle of the pendant. She placed the charm just beside her along with the hair tie, and started to pull her hair back. “I’m only telling you this because I want you to be safe.” Diamond said to Elise as she stood up from her bed, “It’s my job as both your partner and your sister. I’d rather not see you get hurt more than you already are.” 

 

As Elise finished tying her hair back, she had said to her, “I thought you and Sinn were the ones that told me that we have to look out for each other, did you not?” 

 

“Yeah, but--” 

 

“You both told me, that the people that are here in this place are outsiders and that we’re no different from them. We would be seen as nothing more than freaks, jokes, and outcasts. Not to mention, Azure had told me what became of our brothers and sisters during the time of the Great War. The people that are here, and the fact we may be the only Shadows left in the world… All we have left is each other. If we don’t look out for one another, than we won’t be able to survive… Weren’t those your exact words to me?” 

 

Diamond was about to say something more, but decided not to, since in a way she did make a good point. Still, she couldn’t help but worry about her. She didn’t witness the way Tyrian acted like she did. She didn’t see how he broke like she did. Though after taking one look into Elise’s eyes, she knew that no matter what she said, she won’t take no for an answer. She let out a defeated sigh as she shook her head slightly. “I swear, sometimes I just don’t understand you.” Diamond went and took a walking cane that had been leaning against the wall just nearby and handed it to Elise. “I’ll take you over to where he’s staying.” She said, “Just telling you now, I can’t make any promises he’ll hurt you.” 

 

Elise looked at Diamond for only a few moments before taking the cane from her. She took the charm that sat by her side and put it around her neck, before taking the cane from Diamond and pulled herself up, staggering slightly from when she stood. 

 

“Thank you Diamond.” Elise said. 

 

Diamond couldn’t help but turn red and avoided eye contact. “Whatever.” She said, “Let’s just go before I change my mind about taking you.”

* * *

 

He had failed his grace. 

 

He disappointed his Queen, his Goddess. 

 

He found himself unable to sleep in the weeks he had returned, and he found himself not able to eat anything. The room he stayed in had been torn to shreds, and he sat in the middle of the aftermath of it. His braid had been undone, and most of his hair had covered his face, hiding his tear stained face. Often he found himself nodding off, though he just prevented himself from giving into the temptation. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what his Goddess had said. Never before did he return from his task looking so pathetic. 

 

“ **_You disappoint me…_ ** ”

 

The words kept echoing in the back of his head, and all it did was upset him even more than he already was. It made him want to destroy something, or at the very least kill the first thing he saw just to get his mind back together. Though he couldn’t, he didn’t want to leave from where he sat, where he was now. All he could do was drown himself in tears like he did, after what he did to Diamond. 

 

“Forgive me… Forgive me…” 

 

He kept repeating these words as his rocked his body slightly. He was deep in his own thoughts, or what little he had of thoughts, that he didn’t notice the door had opened and someone step inside; the door had closed behind them. The sound of footsteps were heard along with the sound of a slight thump, came up from behind him, and just kneeled before him. He only seemed to register that someone was there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He reacted, and went to attack arming his weapons, but had seemed to have stopped in midair. That’s when he saw the person face to face; it was Elise. She deactivated her semblance and placed her hand over his, as his weapons disarmed themselves. 

 

“It’s okay.” She said gently, “It’s only me.” 

 

Tyrian only sat there silently as she lowered his arm to his side; he just seemed transfixed on her face as if it was his first time seeing it. Elise didn’t seem to notice this from him. 

 

“I’ve come to make sure you were doing alright.” Elise told him, though she only half expected him to reply. 

 

Elise looked over the room and saw the state it was in. It almost looked as though a storm had passed through really. What had been left of the furniture was in pieces and there was signs of slash marks on the floors and walls. The bed he slept in had been tossed on it’s side and it looked like it had been cut in half. She than got a good look at his tail and saw purple stains on the old bandages; she couldn’t help but feel sympathy. 

 

“Diamond told me, about what happened in Oniyuri.” Elise said to him, “... I’m sorry about what happened to you… I’m sorry that I attacked you and Diamond… And, thank you, for saving me. I just thought I should--” 

 

Elise flinched slightly when she suddenly felt his hand on her cheek and he made her turn to him. She finally saw that he was hypnotized on her face and eyes; She couldn’t help but wonder as to why, but she had discarded the thought when she reached for the bag that she had bought in with her; She gently took his hand away from her face. 

 

“I need to change your bandages to prevent an infection.” Elise said, as she started to go through the bag. She took out a rag, a roll of bandages and some rubbing alcohol for the wound. She stood up with the help of the cane and went over to the end of his tail before kneeling down again. At first she was hesitant as she didn’t know how he would react, but eventually her fingers had touched the armor of his tail. The Fanus flinched slightly at the sudden contact, but he slowly calmed himself as Elise started to brush her fingers along the armor in a comforting way. She soon started to remove the old bandages from where his stinger once was, minding the faint smell of the toxic fumes coming from it. She tossed the old bandages over to the side before taking the bottle of medicine and rag, wetting it slightly. 

 

“I’m sorry, but this might hurt.” Elise said, allowing his tail to go across her lap as she sat down on the floor, “Please try to bear with it until I’m done.” 

 

With that being said, she started to rub against his open with the rag in hand. A cry of agony escaped his throat as his body and tail shook. Elise took notice of this and started to caress his tail. She gently shushed him in an attempt to calm him down. When he relaxed again, she started to rub the medicine on his wound again. All Tyrian did now was whimper from the burning sensation he felt from the medicine. Elise remained quiet as she worked, the only thing that filled the void was the occasional whimpers from Tyrian. Every so often Tyrian would glance over in the young girl’s direction as she worked treating his wound. 

 

In all his life, in is time of serving his Queen, he never thought he would feel… Shocked. In fact he never though he would feel anything else. He couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but every time he was around the Grimm Hybrid before him, he never thought he would be able to feel anything else. He had never admitted it to himself, but he had worried about the young girl as he had did many times before. But after  their time in Oniyuri when they were sent to bring the little flower and Crissy, actually scared him. She kept saying things in her sleep, that she was in pain, that she wanted it to stop. He didn’t know how to help her back than; even Diamond didn’t know how to help her. He didn’t want her to die. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want her to. His hand trembled at the thought of losing her. 

 

Elise took the roll of bandages and wrapped them at the end of his tail. Once that was done she went to get her cane. 

 

“It should be alright now.” Elise said as she went to stand up, “Diamond told me that you haven’t been eating or sleeping. I’ll go and get something for you to--” 

 

Elise was caught off guard when Tyrian turned around and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She froze up at this sudden action as she found himself staring into his chest. She soon heard him weeping softly as she also felt his tail go around her waist and his own, as his grip tightened on her. She felt his hands and arms trembling around her, as she heard him weeping. Was he scared, she asked herself.

 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered through his tears, “I’m sorry… Please forgive me… Please don’t leave me…” 

 

Elise picked up her head slightly as to look at the broken man, before allowing herself to lean into his embrace. Slowly but surely, Elise returned the hug, and she gripped the fabric of his shirt and felt his silk like hair in between her fingers. 

 

“... It’s alright…” She said softly,  “...  I’ll never leave you… I’ll always forgive you…”

 

( **_Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed By Mamiko Noto_ ** )


	3. The Wrong Choice For the Right Reason PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one point in her life, she couldn’t hold back it’s bloodlust, it’s craving for it. She thinks she found a way to keep it in check. She just has to keep her family from finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Melody “Wren” Branwen (Age 14)  
> Qrow Branwen  
> Ruby Rose (Age 13)  
> Yang Xiao Long (Age 14)  
> Taiyang Xiao Long  
> The Creature?

Underground fighting had been strictly forbidden within the Four Kingdoms. Many considered it to be a taboo really. Everyone knew how the underground fighting worked, it sure as hell wasn’t like the tournaments when the Vytal Festival came around. The fight would only end one way; if the other falls regardless if his or her aura broke during the fight between them. Unfortunately there were many places like that within the Four Kingdoms, and only a few were found had been shut down. Many had participated in these, no matter the age and most didn't make it out. 

 

In an abandoned warehouse near the harbor of Patch, a young teenage girl had hit a wall hard after she was thrown. The girl was battered and bruised and her head was bleeding was bleeding, just on the side of her face. She struggled to get up as her opponent stood not too far from her armed with weapons.

 

“ _Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen!_ ” The announcer of the fights had said, “ _She’s already taken one hell of a beating from her enemy and yet she’s still going back for more! Can nothing stop this beast!?_ ”

 

The girl finally managed to stand up on her own two feet, but she staggered slightly as she did. She was revealed to be wearing a sleeveless green and purple hoodie that was unzipped slightly revealing her black sports bra and silver cross around her neck and she had on a pair of short green and purple pants and boots that were of the same color as well what looked to be paddings on her knees and sports bandages wrapped around her elbows. Her hair was short and black and she looked to her opponent her eyes were black was well, and her pupils were long and narrow. Claws were seen at the tip of her fingers and a pair of fangs were seen and she was taken back a bit.

 

“Come on!” The girl yelled, “Is that all you got?!”

 

The crowd egged her opponent on to attack her, and he in turned smiled amusingly before charging at her with his weapons in hand. He tried to attack her with his she was quick to dodge his attacks making the crowd yell furiously as she avoided him. Finally after what seemed like forever, she attacked swiftly which caught him by surprise, when he felt multiple piercing sensations go across his face and wrists; the crowd cheered loudly when they finally saw her strike. Her opponent cried out in agony as he dropped his weapons.

 

Despite her size, she tackled the man to the ground and jumped on top of him. He tried to get back up but was soon punched across the face by the girl with brute and aggressive strength. She kept on hitting the man over and over again with a little of his blood splattering her face and making fresh wounds on her knuckles. Finally a few short moments, her opponent passed out from his wounds and the girl herself ceased her attacks.

 

She caught her breath as she got off the man; her eyes changed from black to a pair of indian red eyes and the claws on her hands retracted themselves. The crowd cheered for her as the girl raised her fist into the air.

 

The announcer who had the tail of a lizard went into the circle just next to the young teenager. “ _Ladies and gentlemen your winner of tonights fights, by total brutality, Wren the Nightowl!_ ” The crowd cheered even louder than before and at one point they started chanting her title name as she made her way out of the ring, placing a hand on her bleeding head.

 

A little while later, the crowd had died down and they started to leave the warehouse. The girl sat on a bench as she tended to her wounds; looking into a mirror as she bandaged up her head. She was just finishing up when she was approached by the same lizard Fanus from earlier, one by the name of Cedric. “Great job tonight kid.” Cedric said before handing her some decent amounts of lien, “Here’s your winnings from tonight.”

 

She looked to the Fanus, before taking the money, “Thanks.” She said, shoving the money into her pocket. Cedric looked to the young girl with a bit of a worried look, “You sure you don’t want me to call the hospital for ya? You took a pretty hard beating out there.”

 

“Thanks for the concern, but I’ll be fine.” She said, as she finished patching herself up.

 

“Look I’m just looking out for ya, since well, my boss sure as hell won’t do it.” Cedric said, “Rather not be the cause of someone's death, especially that of a kids.”

 

She didn’t say anything to his words; instead she put everything in her duffle bag, and threw it over her shoulder, before going to the warehouses exit.

 

Cedric let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his dark green hair, “I swear, this job is taking a toll on me.”

* * *

 ( ** _Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription of Data; Performed By Shimamiya Eiko_ ** )

 

 _-_ ** _Morning; Branwen Residence_ ** \-  

 

**_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_ **

 

Melody squeezed her eyes open to the sound of her alarm clock that rang from one ear and to the other. She reached over to the dresser and felt around for it since her face was stuffed into her pillow. When she found where her alarm clock sat, she just punched it across the room to turn it off; it had dented as soon as it hit the wall. She got herself out of the pillow, resting on her elbows, not before she felt a throbbing sensation in her head due to the loud rings.

 

“Ow… Hurts so much…” She said rubbing where she felt it. Her headache seemed to have worsened when she heard a knock on her room door.

 

“Hey Wren?” A voice on the other side said, “Are you up yet?”

 

Of course she had recognized this voice belonging to that of her father, whom many knew by the name of Qrow. When Melody didn’t answer him right away, his voice came through the door again.

 

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re oversleeping again.”

 

“Relax, I’m up already.” Melody said as she fixed up her bed head, minding the bandages around her head.

 

“Well hurry up and get dressed, or we’re going to be late otherwise.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m getting changed now.”

 

“Meet me downstairs when you’re ready.”

 

She heard his footsteps descend down the hallway and down the stairs, and she took the time to collect herself, as she finally let out a groan of agony from her wound. She got up from her bed and went to get dressed for the day. She put on a long sleeved green shirt and of jeans to hide her bruises; she soon put on fingerless gloves to hide the wounds on her knuckles before she put on make-up. Normally she wouldn’t since she wasn’t much of a makeup person, but she had to make an exception due to a bruise that was seen just under her right eye; luckily the make-up blended with her skin, so it was likely someone would notice. She soon started to search around her room to help hide the bandages that could be seen around her head, until she found an orange knitted hat and put it on the second she picked it up.

 

She quickly and quietly gathered a green and purple hoodie and pants, a roll of sports bandages, and knee pads, before shoving them into her duffle bag; she than opened up a loose floorboard and put her duffle bag inside and getting something else from within; it had been a medicine bottle of pain relievers. She got her school bag that had been sitting in her chair and started to look through it, eventually taking out an empty box of tic-tacs. “This are gonna have to do.” Melody said to herself looking to the bottle of pain relievers.

 

“Wren come on!” She heard her dad shout again, “I’ve got a job ya know?”

 

“Hold your horses!” Melody yelled, putting some pain relieves into the tic-tac box, “I’m coming down now!”

 

She put the bottle back inside where her duffle bag was before sealing it with the plank of wood; she grabbed her school bag, her scroll, and her coat that had been hanging from her closet door and exited her room; she met up with Qrow at the front door, and they both exited the house, with Qrow locking the door behind her.

 

She didn’t always spend time hiding things from her dad, but lately she found a reason too. She had a terrible secret that her and Qrow knew. She didn’t know how long she had it, maybe she’s had it when she first got her semblance, or maybe she’s had it since the beginning. A Creature lived inside her. A Creature neither animal nor even a Grimm is what lived inside her. A Creature only wanting nothing more than blood. Everyday she had kept herself in check, but lately it’s craving had gotten worse. Days Melody found herself staying up most nights and even she found herself skipping classes and hiding herself in the bathroom to keep herself from blowing up in the middle of a lesson.

 

She tried her best to keep the Creature under control like she usually did, but she was losing the battle, she knew this much, but she was scared to tell her dad about it. She didn’t want to discourage him for trying to help her. Qrow tried everything for her, to keep the Creature from coming out, but almost nothing seemed to have worked. Melody was at her tipping point, and was just about ready to give up until she found herself a solution for herself and others. She heard about the underground fighting before on the news and people in her classes talk about them too. Her dad always warned her to stay away from a place like that; he had said to her they were filled with dangerous people, that wouldn’t think twice about taking the life of a kid or anyone else's life for that matter.

 

Despite this however, she had decided if she was going to let out the Creature, it wouldn’t be around the people she loved and cared about. She started going to the Underground Fights as of last month, and she hated herself for feeling this, but she enjoyed going to it,  just as much the Creature did. She managed to keep it under raps from her family, avoiding to go to the hospital, and hiding her wounds from everyone as the days went by. She didn’t know how long she could keep it up, yet she didn’t care. She would keep up with this ruse for as long it takes. No matter what, she couldn’t let them know.

 

It didn’t take them long to get to where they needed to be; the academy Signal, where Qrow taught and where she had attended. All the students, teachers and faculty had entered the building to begin whatever was planned for them during the day. Qrow and her both entered the building as well and Qrow looked to his watch. “Looks like we just about made it.” He said, turning to Melody, “I better get to my office to get ready, and you better head to your first class.”

 

“I know.” Melody said with a somewhat monotone voice.

 

“Remember, if you think you’re not feeling well at all, than you can--”

 

“Yeah dad, I know the drill. You have told me repeatedly. You don’t have to be a record.”

 

Qrow let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, “I’m just looking out for you, you know that.” He said, before giving her a pat on the head, “Catch you later kiddo.” With that he went down the hallway and up the staircase provided to head over to his office, and Melody went down the hallway just in the opposite direction as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth. She went to her locker and gathered her stuff that she needed for the day, and put it into her bag.

 

“ _You’re only playing yourself for a fool you know._ ”

 

Melody stopped for a moment and turned to the mirror that had been hanging on her locker door, where she saw her own reflection; but when she blinked the reflections eyes were suddenly a different than that of her own. They had changed to the color of black and long and narrow pupils and her hair was suddenly a dark gray color like smoke from a fire, not to mention she had a sickening smile. She wasn’t surprised to see this in her reflection, as she just gave the same old bored expression while chewing her gum.

 

“ _Exactly how long do you plan on keeping this up?”_ Her Reflection said, _“Even you can’t keep this ruse forever. It admits though, it is awfully nice of you to fill the appetite once in awhile with those fights, but it’s not going to be enough. It’s tired of the fast food you keep giving every week, it needs a meal, and you know how the saying goes, a girl’s gotta eat._ ”

 

Melody simply ignored this and shut the locker throwing her bag over her shoulder. She was just about to go down the hallway when--

 

“ _I’ll tell you, it’s been thinking lately…_ ”

 

Melody had been startled slightly when she heard the sound of her own voice again, which had caused her to stop in her tracks. On the marble floor beneath her feet, her own reflection sat instead of standing, looking as though she was thinking to herself. “ _A certain thought came to its mind,  just one little thought_ . _It wonders what dear old Qrow Branwen would think? When he finds out what his little bird has been up to these days, where she’s sneaking off to in the middle of the night when he’s fast asleep._ ” The Reflection said, “ _How disappointed would he be, if he found out that you disobeyed him?_ ”

 

Melody’s grip tightened on her bag strap and her body shook slightly.

 

“ _Oooh that got a reaction didn’t it_ ?” The Reflection said with an amused smile as it noticed her body started to shake, “ _Careful showing your fear, you don’t a creature of Grimm to come eat you up, do you?_ ”

 

“Shut up.” Melody said softly, “I’m not listening to you.”

 

The Reflection laughed at Melody’s expression, before--

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little miss Freakshow eh?”

 

Melody was snapped back into reality when a voice came from behind her. She turned and saw three girls all wearing make-up on their faces, which made Melody roll her eyes. “Not you three.” Melody said as she chewed her gum.

 

“Oh come now freak, is that anyway to treat your friends?” The girl said.

 

“Who in the hell said you were my friends?”

 

“Now, now, didn’t your mom ever teach you manners. Whoops, I forgot, your mom ran out on that drunken man a long time ago.”

 

“Don’t you **_DARE_** talk about my father that way.”

 

The girl soon walked up to Melody when she noticed something familiar around her neck. “Now what do we have here?” The girl said, as she suddenly grabbed her necklace ripping off her neck. “ **HEY!** ” Melody exclaimed as she went to try to get the necklace back. “I can’t believe you still wear this ugly thing.” She said as she kept it away from her.

 

“Koa, give it back!” Melody exclaimed as she ran to her, before she threw it in the air again, to her other friends.

 

“ _Oh now that’s pathetic._ ” The Reflection said, “ _What are you guys five?_ ”

 

Ignoring the voice in the back of her head she made efforts to get the necklace back as it was constantly thrown into the air.

 

“ **GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY NECKLACE, RIGHT NOW!** ” Melody yelled.

 

“You want it back?” The girl named Koa said, “Well than, be a good dog and play fetch!” She threw it to the side and the necklace landed in the trashcan just nearby; Melody gasped at this, before sneering over in the direction of the girls as they started to laugh at her previous expression. Melody soon did something that caught Koa and her friends completely by surprise. The gum that she had been chewing on before was suddenly seen in Koa’s hair, and she let out a shriek.

 

“I just got this done today!” Koa whined before glaring at over at Melody stomping towards her, “You… damn… little… **FREAK!** ” She gave Melody a hard slap that made her fall to the floor.

 

Melody couldn’t help but cower as Koa towered over her. Just before Koa could strike again, the three girls jumped when they caught a flash of red rose petals and they saw the sight of golden hair. Young Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long stood in front of Melody. The three of the girls shrunk when they saw those familiar purple lilac eyes glaring at them. “Oh no, not you!” One of the girls said.

 

“You guys have got a lot of nerve picking on our cousin!” Yang said crossing her arms.

 

“You had better leave her alone and we mean it this time!” Ruby said to them. Koa and her friends weren’t intimidated by Ruby, they were more scared of Yang honestly, since they were one of the few that witnessed her temper tantrum. The girls started to back up but not before Koa glared over in Melody’s direction. “I’ll get you back for this freak! You hear me!?” Koa said before taking her leave with the other two girls; Yang and Ruby turned to their cousin. “I swear, sometimes I think your middle name is trouble instead of Wren.” Yang said to Melody with a smile as she helped her up off the floor.

 

“Are you okay cuz?” Ruby asked, taking Melody’s hand.

 

Melody gave a reassured smile and nodded, “Thanks.” She said to her cousins.

 

“It’s no big deal.” Yang said, “Besides you would’ve done the same for us.”

 

Melody’s smile fell as she walked over to the trashcan where her necklace had been thrown in earlier. She removed the lid and started to look rummage through it; Ruby soon went over to her, and started to help her out along with Yang. “Who do they think they are just doing these things to you?” Ruby said, “I oughta teach them a lesson!”

 

“Ditto to that.” Yang said, “I still can’t believe they call you a freak, all because of those ridiculous rumors!”

 

Melody flinched slightly at this, and stopped what she was doing for a moment as she turned to her cousins slightly. “I know, who would even say such horrible things about Melody?” Ruby said, “She’s the nicest person anyone could ever meet!”

 

“Probably some jerk worse than Koa and others that have the nerve to do such things.” Yang said.

 

Melody looked to them a bit shocked by what they were saying. “You guys…” She said getting their attention and sounding surprised, “... Don’t believe those rumors?”

 

“Of course we don’t.” Ruby said to her.

 

“You may have some flaws about yourself but you’re definitely not a freak.” Yang said to her, “Ah-ha!”

 

Yang managed to find the necklace and she held it up in the air as if a battle had been won, “Found it!” She cheered making Ruby clap.

 

Yang handed it over to Ruby and went behind Melody and helped with the latch, after getting some of the trash off of it. “There you go, like nothing happened.” Ruby said with a smile.

 

“And you’re perfect as always.” Yang said.

 

Melody stood up and fixed up her hair, turning red slightly, “Stop, Yang, we both know that you’re way more beautiful with you’re golden hair and Ruby’s more pretty than I am with those silver eyes she’s got.”

 

Both Ruby and Yang both said no to this once again surprising her, “Don’t be so modest, you’re beautiful too!” Yang said, patting her on the shoulders, “You’ve got your looks and trust me people are secretly jealous of you, you never think otherwise you hear?”

 

“Yeah, don’t beat yourself up on your looks and what those people say about you.” Ruby said.

 

Right when Melody was about to say something, she groaned at a sudden ache she felt in her head ache; Yang and Ruby took notice of this, when they noticed her pained expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Yang asked.

 

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked her soon after.

 

Melody held onto her knitted hat slightly, as she made up a quick lie. “Ye--yeah.” She stammered, “I’m fine it was just a little headache.”

 

“Oh no, do you want to go to the nurse's office to check it out?” Ruby asked with worry.

 

“ **NO!** ” Melody yelled suddenly startling both Yang and Ruby; she soon said as calmly as possible, “I mean no, it’s fine. Headaches don’t usually last forever so I should be good.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yang asked, “It would be just a quick stop.”

 

“I’m sure.” Melody replied with a reassured smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine.”

 

“As… Long as your sure.” Ruby said still a little worried.

 

“Come on, let’s head to class.” Yang said, “We don’t want to end up late… Again.”

 

Melody always thought of Ruby and Yang like her own sisters really. They grew up together, lived on the same small island, and did everything together; why wouldn’t she think of them that way? Though she never did have the heart to tell them about the Creature. She didn’t want to scare them away, like she did with everyone around her. Since the Creature first showed up, life for her hadn’t been the same for her. First her mom, Celia ended up leaving Qrow, every parent on the island made sudden accusations whenever something happened to one of the kids on the island, and than social workers, even doctors from mental hospitals came by her house a few times and tried to take her away. Hadn’t been for Qrow, they would’ve succeeded in taking her from her home.

 

Not only that, but after she attacked the kid, people that were around her her age, all they did was avoid her since they were afraid of her. It was the main reasons why she didn’t have a lot of friends outside of her family. She didn’t mind it much really, she thought it was better this way for herself. This way she couldn’t hurt or kill anyone; If she had to be honest with herself however, it can get a little lonesome at times. They continued down the hall to their classes, and Yang had decided to make conversation.

 

“So Melody…” Yang started to say, “Those weapon customizations projects are coming up pretty soon, and everyone’s pretty excited for it.”

 

“You guys are so lucky that you can make weapons in your class!” Ruby said with a pouty look, “I wish I was in your guy's class!”

 

“Don’t worry Rubes, you’ll get your chance.” Her older sister reassured her as she patted her on the head, “Anyway, in case you’re wondering, I’ve decided on what my weapons are going to be.”

 

“Really?” Melody said with a raised eyebrow, “What did you decide it on?”

 

“Two words cousin.” Yang said with her usual smile, “Shotgun gauntlets.”

 

Melody’s eyes widened slightly at this as Ruby couldn’t help but give a big smile at this. “Let’s face it girls, I’m more of a brawler than I am a swordsman, like dad.” Yang continued, “He’s already said he’d give me a few pointers on how, and we even came up with a name for them. We’ll or I’ll call them… **_Ember Celica_ **.”

 

“Isn’t that great?” Ruby asked with a smile.

 

Melody let out a small smile at this, “That’s pretty cool Yang. I especially love the name.”

 

“I helped with it!” Ruby said with confidence earning a pat on the head from her cousin. “So how about you Melody?” Yang asked, “Did you decide on what your weapon is going to be?”

 

“Actually…” Melody started to say as she rubbed the back of her head, “... I haven’t been thinking about it…”

 

“ **HAVEN’T BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT!?** ” Yang and Ruby exclaimed making Melody jump at their sudden reaction.

 

“How can you not think about it!?” Yang said to her, taking her by the shoulders, “Weapons creations is like a crucial part of the academy!”

 

“Does this mean you don’t to be a Huntress anymore?” Ruby asked.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I do.” Melody said her voice sounding hesitant, “I just… I just have a lot of things on my mind.”

 

“Like what?” Ruby asked again.

 

“It’s not about a guy is it?” Yang asked raising her eyebrows slightly and smirking, when she noticed her face was turning red, “You’ve meet someone haven’t you?”

 

Melody’s face turned as red as a tomato.  “N--No!” Melody immediately denied, as she stammered, “It’s not about a guy at all!!”

 

“Then what is it about, if not about a guy?” Yang asked nudging her slightly.

 

Ruby said taking Melody’s arm, “You can tell us anything Melody!”

 

Melody knew she couldn’t tell them about what she was involved in. Not only would they be hard to explain to why she was involved in illegal fights, but she didn’t want them to worry them either; let alone let her dad and uncle find out about what she was involved in knowing that they would find out through them. She didn’t want them to know, she couldn’t let them know.

 

“I…” Melody eventually said, “... Don’t want talk about it. I don’t mean to sound rude, but… Please just forget it.”

 

Ruby and Yang soon noticed the change of expression in Melody’s face and eyes, and they looked to her with worry again. Last month was when they both noticed it; they noticed that Melody was being more secretive. She usually just tell them anything that had been bothering her, but not this time. They could tell something was bothering her and they wanted to be able to help, they just wish she could say what it was.

 

They eventually made it to their own classes and went on with their day, with Melody dealing with the occasional headaches.

 

( **_Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed By Mamiko Nato_ ** )


	4. The Wrong Choice for the Right Reason PT2

( ** _Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription of Data; Performed By Shimamiya Eiko_** )

 

- ** _Signal Academy; Cafeteria_ ** -

 

If there ever was a place Melody didn’t like about going to the academy, it was having lunch. Not because of the food ( **_Mostly_ ** ) but it was because of the other kids she had to deal with when this time came around. It wouldn’t have been all bad if she didn’t hear half of the things they said about her behind her back. “Freak” They would say, “Stay away” They would say. She wouldn’t show others this through her eyes and face, but she was mostly hurt by the comments they made about her.

 

Melody stood on the line looking at the various foods as she wondered what she should have for lunch. She heard voices overlapping just over her shoulder.

 

“It’s the freak show.”

 

“That little freak showed up again.”

 

“Can you believe she’s Professor Branwen’s daughter?”

 

“No way, you’re serious? I feel so bad for him that he has her as his daughter.”

 

“You wanna know what I heard? I heard she tore a kids neck open with her own jaw, and she laughed afterwards.”

 

“That’s so sick.”

 

“Well I heard that she killed a person and afterwards she ate his flesh like a wild animal.”

 

“If that’s the case they should put her in the cage where she belongs.”

 

Her hand shook as she heard them snicker and laugh. She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying at their comments. She knew the old saying, “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but their names will never hurt me.” She knew she shouldn’t let it get to her, but she really hated the term freak. It’s what the other parents used to call her, and it’s what others called her now; those that heard about the rumors about her anyway. She never let on to her dad or uncle that she was being bullied; she didn’t want to seem like she was weak in front of the two greatest Huntsman the Kingdoms have ever known.

 

“ _Doesn’t it make your blood boil at their words?_ ”

 

Melody looked to the glass of the sneeze guard and saw her reflection changed again, to that familiar smoke gray color, and black eyes with a sickening grin.

 

“ _Doesn’t it just bother you so with what they say about you?_ ” The Reflection said, “ _Calling you a freak,_ _and thinking of_ _putting you in a cage? Don’t you wish they could just bite their tongues and keel over? Don’t you want them pay for their words?_ ”

 

Melody simply ignored the Reflections words and just got grabbed the first thing she saw on the aisle of food and put it on her tray. She made her way over to the soda dispenser to get herself a drink and the Reflection appeared again.

 

“ _You know it can help you with them_ .” The Reflection said as it looked to it’s own nails, “ _It can make all your problems go away. Why don’t you just let it help you?_ ”

 

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again…” Melody said softly not wanting anyone else to hear her talk to basically herself, “... You don’t help, you’ve never helped me once in my life. You’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass for me the moment you first showed up.”

 

The Reflection merely chuckled at this, “ _Oh come now little birdie, those people that called you all those awful things, they deserved it, and you know it. Why are you telling yourself a lie little birdie? Don’t tell me you don’t enjoyed it as much it did?_ ”

 

“Why can’t you just take the hint?” Melody said, glaring at her own reflection, “Stop bothering me and just leave me alone.”

 

“ _How can I leave you alone?_ _I’m technically you and it is too._ ”

 

“Than stop talking to me and just stay quiet for the rest of my life.”

 

Soon enough she heard familiar voices cut through the crowd.

 

“Hey Melody!”

 

Melody looked over in the direction where she heard the voice and it wasn’t long until she saw Ruby and Yang waving over to her.

 

“Hey over here!” Ruby called out, “We saved you a seat!”

 

“Come on over cuz!” Yang said.

 

Melody smiled a little before walking over to where they were. As she did, she did her best to ignore the various whispers and comments made about her. They usually sat at the far end of the cafeteria by the window since they always liked the view outside despite the fact that it had started to rain, and Melody always liked it since she wanted to avoid crowds. Ruby and Yang both noticed Melody having a pained look on her face when she heard hurtful comments about her.

 

“Oh pay them no mind cuz.” Yang said putting her arm around her shoulders as Melody took a seat in between them, “Don’t think about what they say.”

 

“Hey, I know what will cheer you up!” Ruby said going through her bag before taking out a plastic container filled with chocolate chips, “You can try my new cookies! I baked them myself just yesterday.”

 

“Thanks, I would love to have some.” Melody said. Ruby opened up the container and only took out one cookie handing it to her. Just before Melody could take it--

 

**SPLAT!**

 

Melody flinched when she felt spaghetti thrown right into head staining her hat and hair; some of the sauce dripped onto her shirt, and it took Ruby and Yang by surprise when this happened. They turned to a teen that had been seated not to far from them, and had been sitting with his friends who were laughing.

 

“ **HA! I HIT THE FREAK!** ” He cheered, “ **PERFECT SCORE!** ”

 

“ **NOW THAT’S A NICE LOOK FOR YOU!** ” One of his friends said, earning another fit of laughter from the other kids.

 

Melody gave a blank expression, but Yang and Ruby could tell that she was hurt by this; Yang glared over in their direction as her eyes turned a crimson red color the minute she blinked.

 

“ **HEY YOU JERKS!** ” She yelled, as she stood up and made her way over to them. “ **YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE TO OUR COUSIN RIGHT NOW, OR I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY!** ”

 

“Sis no!” Ruby said as she tried to hold her back, “Don’t start another fight!”

 

“Oh come on, we were just having a little fun.” The teen said, sounding slightly nervous at the way Yang looked over at them.

 

“How can you two even be related to that creep there? I feel sorry that you are!” Another had said.

 

A third voice said, “I bet she isn’t even Professor Branwen’s daughter like the adults say!”

 

“ **EXCUSE ME!?** ” Yang exclaimed.

 

“How could you even say such things!?” Ruby yelled, now that she was ticked off.   

 

Melody stood up abruptly and ran right out of the cafeteria, ignoring her cousins calling out to her, and the other fits of laughter over in her direction as she just ran not looking back. Eventually she had ran into the school's courtyard not caring about the rain and the fact it soaked up her clothes; she tripped on herself falling into the mud, before hiding herself under the bleachers. She threw her hat down to the floor not caring about the mud before she slowly kneeled on the ground as she finally began to cry, trying to forget what had just transpired just now. She just let tears fall from her face not even bothering to stop them as she put her arms around herself as her body started to shake, and not just from the cold.

 

It wasn’t long before the Reflection came to her again, appearing in a puddle just nearby.

 

“ _Such hateful words huh, aren’t they?_ ” The Reflection said, “ _Poor little birdie, drowning in her own tears… Why can’t you just admit that they deserve to die?_ _Every single one of them…”_

 

Melody started to shake her head, and put her hands to her ears as to try to block out it’s words. “ _It has an idea._ ” The Reflection said, this time, appearing in the puddle just in front of her, “ _One little idea… As punishment for what they did to you, for what they said… It can take away their voices and keep them as trophies. Forever they shall be reminded about their little misdeeds about what they said to you…_ ”

 

Melody flinched out of fear at the thought of this and the Reflection continued, “... _Or better yet, it can rip their insides out and hang them on the trees as decorations right in front of their loved ones houses, just to show what happens, when you break the little birds heart. That would be satisfying, now wouldn’t it?_ ”

 

“Just… Shut… **UP!** ” Melody yelled through her tears, as she leaned forward towards the puddle. Melody started to hit the puddle with her wounded hands as to rid of the Reflection. Though all she did was make ripples within as the water within the puddle stilled. She saw herself again and still heard it laughing amusingly and tauntingly. She put her hands to ears as to block it out, though it’s voice seemed to have echoed throughout her head as she constantly yelled at it to stop laughing. Eventually she could’ve sworn she heard screaming and shrieks that were not of her own.

 

Melody cried out to the skies before her whole world turned dark.

* * *

  _“I don’t want to have anymore to do with that monster!”_

 

_“How can you even say that about her!? She’s just a kid! It wasn’t her fault for what happened and you know it!”_

 

_“You’re the one that’s talking nonsense! That girl is no child of mine! And you’re no husband of mine, when you chose that monster over me!”_

 

_“Celia this isn’t a competition! I love you as a wife, but I also love her as my daughter and so should you!”_

 

_Little Melody was scared as she heard her parents argue. Never before in her life had she heard her parents fight Sure there was her mother’s occasional yells at Qrow whenever she found him slacking off in the house, but she never heard them like this, not ever, not even once. She didn’t understand why her own mother thought she was even a monster, it wasn’t her fault for what happened to that boy. She knew it wasn’t her fault what happened that day in the park, so why did she feel the need to put the blame on her?_

 

_She noticed for awhile since the day at the park that her mother changed. Everytime she would show her something, try to talk to her, or even approach her, her mother looked to her with fear and the next thing she knew she found herself hitting the wall. To the little one, it was almost as if she had been trying to avoid her altogether. Melody did everything to get her attention but nothing seemed to have worked, and just gave up. She had gone crying to her father, telling him everything what her mother had been doing, and one thing lead to another._

 

_It didn’t make sense to her, to why her mother had been acting this way, and pointing fingers at her; the only thing she knew was that her dad didn’t like the words that came out of her mouth when they were about her._

 

_Soon enough she was startled when she heard the door slam shut followed by Qrow calling out to her, and than there was silence soon after. Melody decided to take that as a hint that it was safe now, and she went down the steps slowly._

 

_She had gotten down the stairs she saw that her mom was nowhere to be seen, only noticing that the front door had been cracked open slightly. She heard someone familiar softly sobbing in the living room._

 

_She turned and saw a familiar man sitting on the couch holding onto something in his hand. When Melody had gotten closer, she saw that it was a silver ring he had been holding onto._

 

_She had never seen him cry before, though she couldn’t help but wonder why he was even upset._

 

_“Daddy…?” Melody said nervously, getting his attention, “... Where’s… Where’s mommy…?”_

 

_Qrow lifted his head up to look at his child, wiping away the tears in his eyes._

 

_“Dad… Where did mommy go?” Melody asked._

 

_Qrow took a sharp inhale, putting the ring on the coffee table before reaching out to her. “Come here…” He said softly though his voice had cracked slightly from the tears._

 

_Melody had no hesitation as she walked over to where her dad had sat. He picked her up, holding her close as if he was afraid to let her go. Silence washed in like a wave and they sat there with only a single light comforting them for what seemed like days to them._

 

_She didn’t know why her father was so upset as her hands clung to his shoulders, but she would soon come to realize why he had been drowning in his own tears._

 

_Her own mother had left them both that night._

* * *

 Melody let out a groan as she pulled herself up off the ground. She didn’t know how she had been there, though she didn’t care, she just wanted the day to be done and over with. She looked at herself only to see that her clothes were stained with mud and the pasta on top of her head was now soggy thanks to the rain. “Oh great…” Melody said to herself as she let out a sneeze, “... As if I needed any more of a reason to be made a laughing stock.”

 

“Melody, there you are!”

 

Melody was startled a bit, but calmed down when she saw a familiar man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a familiar tattoo, holding an umbrella over his head. “Uncle Tai?” She said almost surprised to see him.

 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Taiyang had said, “You had your cousins and teacher worried about you.”

 

“You were looking for me?”

 

“Well, you were gone for nearly an hour, so yeah.”

 

“Was I really?... Sorry about that.”

 

Melody moved herself out from under the bleachers and stood under the umbrella with him. He soon noticed the way the young teen was. “Look at yourself you’re a mess.” Taiyang said with worry, “What happened?”

 

“Uh…” Melody said, as she tried to think of an excuse, “... Would you believe me if I said I tripped?”

 

“You tripped?” Taiyang said with a quizzical expression, “Out here in the middle of the rain?”

 

“Y--yeah.” Melody said nervously, “Can you believe how silly that is?”

 

Taiyang gave her a look, as she let out a sneeze; he took notice of the cold pasta that sat in her hair, and the sauce stained on her shirt. “How do you explain the food on you than?” He asked. Melody wondered what he meant exactly, until she remembered the food that was still on her. “Oh well… That was someone else's lunch. They tripped and it accidentally fell on me.”

 

Melody saw the look in her uncle’s eyes, though she couldn’t tell if he was buying her words or not. He let out a sigh and said, “Come on, let’s head inside and get you washed up.” Taiyang said, “Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“Ri--right.” Melody said, as she twiddled her thumbs. She walked beside her Uncle and they headed back into the Academy Building.

 

Melody had to admit, despite Taiyang’s overprotective nature over her and especially his own two kids, she had always thought of him as a second dad. Even before her mother left her and Qrow, he had always looked after her when her parents were away. It had always been that way when she was a child. Many would go estranged from their parents after they’ve been away for so long, but never Melody. She never minded the fact that Qrow was away on a mission; she didn’t mind it at all really since she enjoyed seeing her Uncle just as much as she enjoyed seeing her cousins. Taiyang was always one to give good advice whenever something had been bothering her, or if their was something bother Ruby and Yang.

 

But she couldn’t say anything, not this time. Taiyang didn’t know about the Creature like her father did. She never could tell him; She didn’t want him to reject her, like her mother did.

 

Currently they were in the academies showers that had normally been used by students after a day of training. Melody was just finishing getting the mud, and pasta off of her.

 

“I found your clothes from your training class.” She heard Taiyang say over the stall, “It’s not much I know, but it’s better than wear soaking wet clothing.”

 

“Thanks Uncle Tai.” Melody said as she started to dry herself off before she began to get dressed; for a moment there was an awkward silence between the two.

 

“So…” Taiyang started to say, “... If you don’t mind me asking, what actually happened?”

 

“What’s there to tell?” Melody asked as she put on her light green shirt and long brown pants, “I already told you what happened.”

 

“Come on Melody, I’ve known you as well as my own daughters.” Taiyang said, “You weren’t just outside under those bleachers just to think. Something’s bothering you.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s nothing bothering me.” Melody said, putting on her shoes.

 

“Now you’re just repeating yourself.”

 

“When have I ever did that?”

 

“Well, you’ve been doing it for the past month and, all those other months.”

 

Melody sat there in silence as she mentally cursed herself for letting herself slip a little. Taiyang soon walked into the aisle of showers knowing she had been done getting dressed; he grabbed her dark green hoodie that had been sitting on the bench. “Look I won’t say anything to Qrow if you don’t want me to.” Taiyang said, “But know that you can--”

 

Taiyang stopped himself when he noticed large bruises and scratches along her arm, her wounded knuckles and the poorly stitched wound on her head that she was about to wrap in bandages; he even saw a bruise under her right eye. Melody at first wondered why he cut himself off, but was quick to realize that her wounds were out in the open. She tried her best to hide them despite the fact that he had already seen them.

 

“Melody what…” Taiyang asked trying to find the right words to say, “... How did you…”

 

“It’s nothing Uncle Tai.” Melody tried to reassure him, “Really it isn’t.”

 

“Nothing?” Taiyang said with disbelief gesturing to her wounds, “How can you say that this is nothing?”

 

Melody stayed silent at this and looked away from him. How could she let him see her wounds? She cursed herself for letting him see them.

 

“How did you get them?” Taiyang asked with concern.

 

“I fell down the stairs before coming to school today.” Melody said quickly said, though again her uncle didn’t believe her. “Really you’re going to go with that excuse? Even you’re not that clumsy.” Taiyang said.

 

“Well apparently I am.” Melody said abruptly as she stood up, “Can you just drop it?”

 

Melody walked past him and was just about to leave, but Taiyang stopped her by grabbing her arm gently. “Melody please.” Taiyang pleaded, “I know that there’s something bothering you, and this…” He gestured slightly to her wounded knuckles, “... This is just proof of that!”

 

Melody managed to get out of his grip; she immediately put her hands to her face to shield her eyes, “I’m fine! Can you just stop with the third degree and just drop it already!?”

 

Before Taiyang could stop her again she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room throwing hoodie over her body and her hood to hide the wound on her head. She went out of the locker room and hid herself within the girls bathroom before Taiyang could catch up with her. She took deep breaths as she sat herself down against the door; she buried her face with her hands as she tried to collect her thoughts. She felt her blood boil and her face heat up with rage, as she slammed her fist into the ground making the ground crack slightly. She made her way over to the sink and started to wash her face. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes of black; she blinked and her eyes changed back to her originally color.

 

“Damn it.” Melody said clutching her head, “I almost lost it back there… Thank God Uncle Tai didn’t see the eyes…”

 

“ _You’re starting to slip_ _up little birdie._ ”

 

The Reflection appeared again in the mirror before her, and Melody couldn’t help but glare. “ _Didn’t I tell you before? You can’t keep this up forever._ ” The Reflection said to her, “ _You have to let it out sometime. It needs to feed on something, so why not just give in?_ ”

 

“Do you think this is funny to you?” Melody asked the Reflection with a sneer, “Taunting me, just watching me deal with this kind of BS everyday?”

 

“ _It will admit, it likes watching you struggle._ ” The Reflection replied, “ _It is entertaining, but you know it wants to help… It wants to get rid of all of your problems. It can’t help that it's hungry_ ”

 

Melody let out a scoff, almost laughing at what the Reflection had said, “I don’t know, what kind of a place that you came from but you don’t fix my problems, you’ve never have. It’s because of you I have to do deal with people like Koa everyday of my life! Because of you people turn the other way instead of actually talking to me, and they call me a… Freak! Even Celia saw me as one after what you made me do to that boy!”

 

The Reflection merely looked to the young girl with an amused expression on her face. “ _Well now, not only did you called yourself the word you hate, but you actually said her name._ ” The Reflection said genuinely shocked, “ _If I didn’t know better I’d say you actually hate it for all the good it’s done._ ”

 

“Hate you!? Hate doesn’t even define it! It’s because of you my life has been hell! I couldn’t care less about Celia, but the people that actually love me… I have to keep you down under so that they don’t ever have to see you and all the misery that you cause! I’m lucky that they don’t believe those rumors around the island, which by the way is your own fault too!”

 

“ _So much with the finger pointing little birdie. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude? Why always blame those things on it?_ ”

 

“Because you’re the cause of all of my problems!!”

 

“ _It does admit that it wants to rid the people that hurt you, and that it wants to kill them. But is it really it’s fault? You know it can’t do anything until it shows up._ ”

 

“What the hell are you talking about!?”

 

“ _... Think about it birdie, before it comes out to play… Is it really the one responsible?_ ”

 

“... What…?”

 

Melody was suddenly startled by a sudden ring; though she was quick to realize that it was only from her scroll that had been sitting in the inside of her bag. She quickly went to get her scroll and saw the caller ID which had been blocked. She took the call.

 

“Hello?” Melody to whoever was on the other line.

 

“ ** _Hey kid it’s Cedric, got a minute to talk?_ ** ”

 

( ** _Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed by Mamiko Nako_ ** )


	5. The Wrong Choice for the Right Reason PT3

Clearly he knew there was something wrong. 

 

Taiyang was very observant when it either came to his own daughters or his closest friends. He noticed Melody had been acting strange as of late. Honestly, he had hoped that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, but seeing the wounds on her, especially on the head, he knew he just couldn’t sit by. He didn’t know exactly what had been on with her or what she was involved in, but whatever it was, he didn’t want her to end up in a worse condition than she already was. He knew there was only one person that could help. Taiyang was lucky enough that he didn’t have to teach for this period, so after his “talk” with Melody he went to the second floor where Qrow’s class was. 

 

When he got to there he saw that students were taking a test while Qrow himself sat at his desk with a book over his eyes. 

 

“Eyes on your paper, not on your scroll Koa.” He head Qrow say, despite the book covering his eye, “Otherwise I’ll be deducting points from your grade.” 

 

“Oh come on!” He heard a girl named Koa exclaim. 

 

Taiyang took a deep breath before knocking at the door getting Qrow’s attention. He peeked out from under the book and saw Taiyang motioned for him to come outside. Qrow removed the book from his face and stood up from his desk. “Keep working and don’t let me catch you talking, or texting.” Qrow said to the students before going to the door. He stepped outside before shutting it behind him. 

 

“Afternoon Tai.” Qrow greeted with his usual tone. 

 

“Hey Qrow.” Taiyang said, “Sorry to pull you away like this, but I need to talk to you.” 

 

“I’m sorry to say, but as you can see I’m busy with a class.” Qrow said, “That and I’ve had a pretty stressful day.” 

 

“This can’t wait.” He said, “Like I said need--Actually I **_HAVE_** to tell you this, because knowing her and her stubbornness, she’s not going to tell you.” 

 

“She? Tai what are you--?” 

 

“It’s about Melody.” 

 

Qrow’s eyes widened slightly at this when he mentioned his daughter; He saw the look in Taiyang’s eyes as he saw that he was serious. “What about her?” Qrow asked with a quizzical expression. 

 

Taiyang took a deep breath before responding, “I… I think she’s in trouble.”

* * *

 

( **_Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription of Data; Performed by Shimamiya Eiko_ ** )

 

- **_Later that Weekend; Branwen Residence_ ** -

 

Melody sat in her room groaning in frustration as tossing a crumpled up paper within the trashcan of her room as she tried to come up with a weapon for herself. She ran her hands through her hair as she felt annoyed that she couldn’t think of one. Though she was glad that the school day was just all done, and that she didn’t have to worry about it for a bit. Every so often she would cringe at the wound on her head though she would pop a small painkiller in her mouth to get rid of it. Honestly she looked worried about something; she had been worried all day really. 

 

“ **_There’s going to another fight this Saturday. I know you’re still recovering in all, but the boss wants you to come in. For your own sake, please say no_ ** _. _ ” 

 

She had gotten a call from Cedric earlier that school day that there was going to be another fight, tonight. She of course accepted it despite Cedric telling her to refuse. She had to keep feeding the Creature, to give it what it wanted. Though she felt like it had gotten harder; Taiyang almost found out, he saw her wounds and now he was suspicious. It was only a matter of time before Qrow would start asking about them. 

 

It wasn’t long before her scroll started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was a video call, from her cousins. Not wanting them to see the wound on her hand, she started to search around the room to help hide the wound on her head. Soon she found a baseball cap and put it on making sure that the bandages weren’t seen. She picked up the scroll and held it in the palm of her hands; with a deep breath she forced a smile before taking the call. Yang and Ruby appeared in the video chat in their room.  

 

“Ruby, Yang, hey!” Melody greeted. 

 

“ _ Hey cuz! _ ” Ruby and Yang said as they waved. Ruby spoke first, “ _ How are you doing today? _ ” 

 

“Oh, I’m doing pretty good, thanks for asking.” Melody said, fixing her hair a bit, “... So whatcha calling me for?” 

 

“ _For one thing_ _we wanted to check up on you._ ” Yang said, “ _Heard from dad that you weren’t feeling to well._ ” 

 

“ _ Is everything alright? _ ” Ruby asked. 

 

Melody quickly thought of a lie, “... Ye--yeah, everything's just fine. I guess I’ve been feeling a little under the weather, but I’m doing better than I was before.” 

 

“ _ Really? Are you sure? _ ” 

 

“Come on, would I ever worry you guys like ever?”   

 

Ruby and Yang looked at each other with slight suspicion, but turned back to Melody, before Yang said, “ _ Well okay, if you’re sure nothings wrong. So anyway, are you by any chance free tonight? _ ” 

 

“Um…” Melody wondered, “... Why do you ask?” 

 

“ _ We got movie tickets to that new action film that came out recently. _ ” Ruby said showing the tickets to her, “ _ We got one extra, and we wanted you to come. _ ” 

 

“ _ It’s starring your favorite actor Spruce Willis! _ ” Yang said, “ _ So what do you say? Wanna come with us? _ ” 

 

Melody bit her bottom lip as she took a deep breath, “Aw, guys... You know I would love to, but…” 

 

“ _... But? _ ” Ruby and Yang said with concern. 

 

“I uh… I’ve got this… Thing I gotta go to tonight.” Melody said, not entirely sure how she should put it, “It’s a job sort of… And uh, it’s going to take me all night and…” 

 

“ _ Oh, say no more cuz. _ ” Ruby said stopping her, “ _ Don’t worry we get it. _ ” 

 

“ _ Yeah, maybe next time we’ll go see it. _ ” Yang said. 

 

“Next time, I promise.” Melody said, “Oh and Ruby?” 

 

Ruby tilted her head curiously at her. 

 

“... Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to try your cookies.” Melody said honestly, “...I bet they were delicious.” 

 

“ _ Hey don’t worry about it. _ ” Ruby said, “ _ But the next time we see each other, you’ll be sure to try them! _ ” 

 

“Of course.” She said, “Well, I gotta get back to work, so I’ll talk to you later, alright?” 

 

“ _ We’ll be here. _ ” Yang said. 

 

“ _ See you later cuz! _ ” Ruby said. 

 

Thus they both hung up and Melody’s smile fell from her face; she removed her hat from her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Her body started to shake and she felt her face wet. She hated that she had to get herself into; she hated at the fact that she had to miss out on hanging with her cousins because of her little problem. She hated herself for actually enjoying spilling blood, but she hated herself even more with what she was involved and feared that one day she might not come back home. She still couldn’t tell them, and yet she wanted to, but she was just so scared of what they might think of her; She was scared that they would abandon her like her mother did. She stood up from her desk and just fell face flat on her bed burying herself in her pillow as she started to cry. She just wanted to be rid of the Creature, she just wanted to have a normal life like everyone else. 

 

She just wanted it to stop. 

 

She was too busy drowning in her own tears she didn’t hear the door open and someone step inside. She only registered that someone came in when she felt her bed sink slightly. 

 

“Hey there little bird.” 

 

Melody picked up her head slightly and turned slightly to the direction of the voice, seeing Qrow. “H…” She sniffled a little as she wiped away her tears sitting herself up, “Hi dad…” 

 

“Came up to check on you, just to see how you were doing.” Qrow said to her, “... You feeling alright?” 

 

“Y… Yeah.” She said her voice a little cracked, “I’m fine…” 

 

“No offense there kid, but you don’t look fine.” 

 

“... How… How can you tell?” 

 

“You’re covered in your tears, and it looks as though your head has seen better days.” 

 

Melody looked away from her dad as she went to try and hide her wound, but Qrow stopped her from doing so as he gently grabbed her wrist. He looked closely at her wound, and there he saw faint red spots on her bandages he soon noticed the bandages around her hands too. “Dad, listen, I can explain this.” Melody said feeling the fear rising in her chest. Stupid head wound, she thought internally. 

 

“Wren calm down.” Qrow said to her gently, “You’re not in trouble.” 

 

“How can I not be in trouble? You should be angry at… well this!” 

 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? Nobody said that I was mad.” 

 

Melody just turned away from her dad, bringing her legs close to her as Qrow sat there in silence. After what seemed like hours, Qrow spoke up, “It’s about the Creature isn’t it?” 

 

Melody merely flinched at what Qrow had asked her, and she just buried her face in her knees, not wanting to look at him, in fact she refused to. She felt the bed shift slightly as Qrow scooted closer to her. “I’ll just take your silence as a yes.” Qrow said, before he put his hand on her head, “Wren… I know you don’t like talking about it, but… What you’re involved in is risky. I need you to know that--

 

“That what?” Melody said harshly, finally picking up her head, “That everything is going to be alright, like you always tell me? Well it’s not going to be! Not as long as that--that--Thing is in me!” 

 

“Wren just calm down.” Qrow said. 

 

“How the hell can I be calm!?” Melody yelled as she stood, “This thing screwed up my life! It screwed up our life! It’s been screwing it up since it first showed up!” 

 

Qrow sat at her bed calmly, as he put his hands together; he took a deep breath, “What have you been doing to yourself, huh? What have you been doing to keep yourself in check that warrants those wounds?” 

 

Melody turned away having his back to him, as she had her arms crossed; She let out a growl of frustration as she said, “Even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Listen to me okay?” Qrow said, “I’m your father, and I want to be able to help you with whatever is bothering you, whatever it is your going through with the Creature or anything else for that matter… But you need to stop being stubborn. I won’t know how to help you unless you tell me.” 

 

“I can’t tell you.” Melody said to him.

 

“Can’t or won’t?” 

 

“It’s neither of those things okay!? I just can’t tell you!” 

 

“Well, that’s not exactly helpful.” 

 

“Maybe I’m not trying to be helpful! Can’t you see that I don’t need it!?” 

 

Qrow finally stood up from her bed and went to approach her; he started to yell at her as he finally got fed up, “Are you hearing yourself? Hell have you seen yourself!? Melody, do you honestly think what you’re doing here is considered helping to you or to anyone!? Tai is worried enough as it is after he saw the way you were! So what’s going to happen when Ruby and Yang find your wounds?! ” 

 

“They’re not going to find out, and I don’t need them to worry about--!” 

 

“They’re already worried about you! Don’t think I don’t know about you avoiding them over the last month! Do you really think you’re trying to help them!? All your doing is hurting them by doing this!” 

 

Melody scoffed and felt the change starting to come. Not wanting to do anything drastic especially in front of her dad or listen to anything else he had to say, she turned and went out of the room, and Qrow soon followed not to far behind her. 

 

“Melody Wren Branwen!” He yelled as they went down the stairs, “You have to stop avoiding this! Stop trying to run from it!!” 

 

“Run from it!? What about you!?” Melody yelled finally turning to him revealing her eyes had already changed to the familiar black color, “The only thing you’ve done to benefit others is spread your semblance around like a disease! You said I’ve been running, that I’ve been avoiding it, but what about you!? You’ve been running because of your semblance because of all the damage you’ve been causing! You’re no better than me! You’re nothing but a--But a--” 

 

Melody’s words started to trail off as the world around her began to spin, and her body felt strangely warm, and the energy in her body started to leave her. Qrow noticed this as Melody began to stumble; her eyes changing back to her natural color. That’s when she lost her balance. Qrow quickly acted fast and and caught her before she hit the ground. The very last thing she saw before passing out was the worried look on her father's face as he tried to keep her awake.

* * *

 

_ Since the incident that had transpired a little over a half of a month, kids had started to do all they can to avoid her. Often days she had found herself playing alone, as she usually did nowadays. It felt strange to her that everything was different, that her mother was never around anymore. She even stopped wearing the white ribbon her mother had gotten for her to tie her hair back. _

 

_ She didn’t like the change, it wasn’t at all good.  _

 

_ Melody sat in the sand box making a small dome with the sand that was provided in the backyard while Qrow sat nearby on the back porch, just keeping an eye on he and keeping her company. He looked like he was working on something; it looked like it was a wood carving.  _

 

_ Melody picked up her head to look over as curiosity fled over her. Very often so, she would look over to her dad, to see what was he was carving exactly, though she couldn’t get a good look at it because of how big his hand was. Qrow looked up, noticing that she was looking over in his direction. “Hey, what did I tell you about peeking little bird?” He said to her amusingly as he hid the wood carving behind his back. Melody immediately turned back to working on her dome, “I wasn’t peeking.” _

 

_ Qrow raised in eyebrow to her, and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh you weren’t were you?” He said as he stood up from his seat, setting aside the wood carving. Melody smiled innocently, “I wasn’t really.” She stayed silent for a few moments before asking, “What is that you’re making?”  _

 

_ He went off of the back porch and went to the sandbox; he kneeled beside, “Well that’s a little surprise kiddo.” Qrow said, “And if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”  _

 

_ “I’ll still look surprise!” Melody said.  _

 

_ “I bet you would, huh?” Qrow said poking her nose, “That doesn’t mean I’ll tell you though.”  _

 

_ “Oh come on!” She couldn’t help but say with a pouty look.  _

 

_ Just when Qrow was about to say something else, he soon noticed a car pull up just in front of their house. Qrow looked with a cold glare as he saw the familiar symbol on their car door, and Melody looked fearfully when she saw the men that had stepped out. The little one hid behind Qrow as he stood up; the men had entered the yard. “Mr. Branwen.” One of them greeted, “Good afternoon, we’re from--”  _

 

_ “I already know who you are. I know who sent you.” Qrow said to them harshly, keeping Melody close, “So cut it with the introductions.”  _

 

_ “No need for the harshness Mr. Branwen, we only want to talk.” The man said to him calmly.  _

 

_ “Daddy…” Melody said, clinging to Qrow’s hand. Qrow to his hand away from hers to pat her on the head in an attempt to comfort her. “Melody.” Qrow said, “Go inside and play, alright?”  _

 

_ “What?” Melody said confusingly.  _

 

_ “Please.” Qrow said calmly, yet sternly, “Just go.”  _

 

_ Melody noticed the look in her dad’s eyes, and saw that he was serious. She silently nodded her head, and hurried inside not wanting to stay with men in suits any longer. She ran into the living room and quickly hid herself under the blanket, and put her hands over her ears.  _

 

_ She’s seen men like them come around her house before, and they had always asked about her. It was about what she did in the park, she was sure that’s what it was. She was always scared of the men that came by and asked. She had a feeling that they were their to take her away from the only family she knew. She didn’t want that for herself, she didn’t want to be alone. She knew her dad didn’t like the people that came by and asked about her. She saw the look in his eyes whenever he saw them. She didn’t what they talked about, but honestly she didn’t care. She blocked out the voices just from the outside, and her father yelling at them.  _

 

_ “Please go away…” Melody would often whisper in an attempt to comfort herself.  _

 

_ After awhile she heard the men outside say their goodbyes to Qrow while nothing could be heard from him. She heard the door open and she peeked from out under the blankets and saw that her dad had come back inside. Qrow approached her and moved some of the blankets out from her face. “Hey you.” Qrow said with his usual smile as to reassure her, “What do you think you’re doing under there?” _

 

_ “... Are they gone now?” Melody asked in a fearful voice.  _

 

_ Qrow nodded, “Yeah they’re gone.”  _

 

_ “... Why do people like them keep coming here?” Melody asked bringing the blanket back over her head, “... Is it about what I did that boy…?”  _

 

_ Qrow gave a sympathetic look to his daughter, not knowing exactly what to say, “... Oh kid…”  _

 

_ “... Daddy… I’m scared of them.” Melody said as her body started to shake, “... What if they come back, and they take me away?”  _

 

_ “... Melody... “  _

 

_ “I don’t want to be taken away! I like being here, and I don’t want to go with them! I’ll never see you, Uncle Tai, Auntie Summer, Ruby and Yang again!”  _

 

_ Qrow let out a sigh before he gently took the child by the shoulders and she jumped at the sudden contact but her shakings seemed to lessened. “Look, what you did, it was a mistake, an accident, and I know that you weren’t the one that attacked him.” Qrow said to her calmly, “It wasn’t your fault for what happened.” _

 

_ “But the scary men don’t know that…” Melody said, “They think I’m a monster! Like--like--!”  _

 

_ “You’re no monster.” Qrow said, “You’re just a little girl. You’re my little girl. And I won’t let anyone take you away…”  _

 

_ Melody felt tears come to her eyes, and lifted her hands, to try and stop them before they fell but couldn’t. Qrow took a seat beside her and lifted her onto his lap to comfort her. Melody just gripped his shirt as she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying even more so that Qrow didn’t notice. Though he did anyway when he saw her small body start to shake again. Qrow really hated to see the people he loved cry, especially if it was that of his two nieces and daughter. “Hey…” He said, “... What do you say we play a game, to take our minds off of the bad things?”  _

 

_ Melody picked up her head and looked at her dad curiously. _ “ _ A game? What kind of a game? _ ” 

 

“ _ Catch the birdie. _ ”  _ He said with a wink of an eye. Just as this was said, in a blink of an eye he had changed from a man to a form of a crow. Melody couldn’t help but jump as he took flight. “Hey no fair!” Melody said, before she giggled. Immediately she got up from the couch and started to run in the direction that her father had flown. He flew out the door and Melody quickly ran after him as she laughed. He flew in circles not to high in the air but not too low to the ground as the little one was behind her.  _

 

_ Though Melody tried to make a couple of grabs at him, though he evaded her with ease. Just when it seemed like he was going to evade her again she pounced at him like a lion would do to a prey and landed on top of the bird. Within moments he changed from a bird into that of a familiar man. Qrow let out a playful growl as he put his arms around the small girl and pretended to eat her.  _

 

_ “Mm, delicious!” Qrow said.  _

 

_ “I’m not food!” Melody said as she laughed.  _

 

_ Qrow gave her a noogie, happy to see his little girl smiling and laughing again.  _

 

_ “I love you daddy.” Melody said. _

* * *

 

**“** **_How is she doctor?_ ** **”**

 

**“** **_... One of her wounds became infected I’m afraid. She’ll have a high fever for awhile. But with plenty of rest and some antibiotics, she’ll be alright within a few days. But I suggest, that she doesn’t do anything drastic to aggravate them. Who knows how it will affect her body.”_ **

 

**_“... I understand. Thank you._ ** **”**

 

The first thing Melody saw when she woke up was a blurry image at first. Though she soon found herself staring up at a familiar ceiling after blinking a few times and she found herself on a familiar surface. She was on the living room couch that had unfolded into a bed, underneath a thick blanket and her head resting against a soft pillow. She couldn’t recall what happened as she coughed slightly. It wasn’t long however when she heard someone softly snoring beside her. 

 

She sat herself up and turned seeing Qrow sleeping on the lounge chair just beside her with his head slumped against his hand, and his flask on the coffee table just beside him. That was when it came back to her and she felt guilt wash over her as she had remembered what she did. Or rather what she said to him. 

 

“Damn it…” She said to herself as she lightly hit herself in the head,  “Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why the hell did I say all of that!? I didn’t want to, but I said it anyway! Why?! 

 

“ _ Because that’s what you’ve been feeling, isn’t it? _ ” 

 

Melody looked ahead and saw through the reflection of the window her appearance differed that of her own once again; beyond the window she saw colors of orange, yellow and purple as she saw the sun set in the distance. Melody let out an annoyed groan, before she let out a cough. “I’m so sick of you bothering me!” Melody said to the Reflection, “Will you just leave me alone!?” 

 

“ _ It’s as I told you before little birdie, I can’t, nor can it either.”  _ The Reflection said, _ “I thought by now that you got the message. _ ” 

 

“You’re the one that’s not getting the message!” Melody said before letting out another cough, “Don’t you get it!? I hate you! I hate you for all that you’ve done, and I hate you for what you make me say in front of people! And I especially hate the rumors about me because of what you did!” 

 

The Reflection let out a fake gasp, as it put its hand on its chest, “ _ Now, now, no need to get hostile. It didn’t do anything; it was just waiting patiently as it always does, before it feeds of course. You were just saying what you were thinking, weren’t you? _ ”

 

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Melody said angrily, “You’re the one that made me say those things!” 

 

“ _ No, it’s not guilty here. _ ” The Reflection said with slight cockiness in it’s voice, “ _ Really think about it for a second little birdie. All those thoughts that you had about dear old daddy, all those things you said, they were deep inside of you of what you really think. It just amplified what you already feel about him. _ ” 

 

Melody had a confused look on her face as the Reflection started to laugh, “ _ Even I’m surprised about it! Who knew this whole time, you actually hated Dusty Old Qrow, the famous Huntsmen in all of Remnant! Good God, imagine the look on his face when he learns the truth of what his dear little girl really thinks of him! Can you picture his face? Shocked? Or maybe a look of betrayal? _ ” 

 

Melody’s eyes widened at the Reflections words. How could it even say such things? She could never hate her dad. She could never hate the man that protected her from the bad things and actually treated her like an actual little girl. He was the only person that she knew that wasn’t scared of her, and instead of turning the other way and running, he stuck around and told her it would be alright. She could never hate him! Never in her life could she hate him! 

 

Could she?

 

“No…” Melody started to deny as she gripped her head, “No you’re wrong! You don’t know a thing about him! Hell you don’t know a damn thing about me!” 

 

The Reflection merely chuckled at this. “ _ I beg to differ. _ ” The Reflection said, “ _ Seriously, how forgetful are you? It’s as I told you many times before… I am you and it is too. Stop denying yourself of what you already know. You know the real truth, you know who you hate, you know what you feel. Admit what you already know little birdie. _ ” 

 

“ **WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?!** ” Melody yelled as she grabbed the TV remote that had just been sitting on the coffee table nearby. Right when she was about to throw it at the window, she saw herself in the reflection instead of herself having a different appearance altogether. She let out a sigh before setting the remote down where it was, and she took a moment to collect her thoughts. Looking at the time her expression saddened at a certain thought on her mind. She thought about the underground fighting as her hand went to the bandaged wound on her head. She didn’t want to go through with it again, but it’s not like she had a choice in the manner. She had to whether she liked it or not, whether it killed her or not, she had no choice. 

 

She had a good reason to go through it, and she had to endure it, even if it meant losing her life. 

 

With effort she stood up from the couch throwing off the blanket in the process. She staggered a bit as she went up the stairs to get what she needed. Within moments she changed from her usual outfit to her melee for the fights, before gathering everything she could carry into her duffle bag. She exited her room and went down the stairs not even bothering to put the loose floorboard back in its place. As she was about to go out the door, she heard her dad let out a soft groan making her turn to him. 

 

She sighed with relief when she saw his eyes still closed shut. If there was one thing she was thankful for, her dad was a heavy sleeper. She went over to him and went to grip his hand kneeling beside him. 

 

“Dad…” She said softly, “... I love you…” 

 

Placing a kiss on his forehead, she finally made her way out the door with her duffle bag thrown over her back. With a deep breath and a running start and jump, her whole body changed from the body of a human to the body of a crow and she flew with great speed down the road as the sun finally went down and the shattered moon rose high in the sky in the horizon.

* * *

 

Yang and Ruby were both equally disappointed. They hoped they could cheer Melody up with the movie they were going to see with her favorite actor, but she had told them that she was going to be busy. They both knew their cousin better than that, they knew she would never pass up an opportunity to see a movie with Spruce Willis, especially since before she acted so strangely the past month she would just talk about it non-stop; they just knew something was wrong, but they wished they knew what it was exactly so they could help. 

 

Yang and Ruby stood on the line to the movie theater, both of them waiting to see the film, but they both didn’t look as excited as everyone else did on the line. Yang would often tap her finger nervously, as Ruby bit her thumb. They were both thinking the same thing. 

 

“Yang…” Ruby said to her older sister, “... I’m worried. Do you think Melody’s okay?” 

 

“Honestly I’m so sure.” Yang said, “I mean, she did seem more off than usual, and plus she’s been acting weird since last month. It’s really worrisome, you know?” 

 

“You don’t think she’s hiding something from us do you?” 

 

“Even if she is, I wish we knew what was wrong. Whatever she’s going through, could be more than the bullying and rumors.” 

 

“I know… I just wish we knew so we could help…”    
  


Ruby looked across the street and noticed someone very familiar change from a crow to a teenager. Ruby lightly gasped when she saw the familiar black hair and cross necklace. “Huh? Ruby what’s wrong?” Yang asked, noticing the look on her face. 

 

“Yang, look! Over there!” Ruby said pointing across the street. 

 

She had just noticed Melody just as she put her hood over her head. “Melody?” Yang said, “Hold on, I thought she said she was busy tonight. What’s she doing here?” 

 

They saw Melody look around, making sure no one was tailing her, before she went into a darkened alleyway nearby. “Come on, we gotta find out where she’s going!” Ruby said, tugging at her sister's arm. 

 

“My thoughts exactly!” Yang said, “Let’s go!” 

 

With that they disbanded from the line and went in the same direction that Melody had gone in. They made all sorts of twists and turns throughout Patch, making sure Melody didn’t spot them. As they trailed behind her they noticed Melody stumbling slightly and lean against the wall to catch her breath. They also took notice Melody groaning in pain and they couldn’t help but worry; but it wasn’t long until she started walking again, and they trailed behind her, making sure that they weren’t spotted. 

 

Soon enough they saw where Melody was going. It was a warehouse just near the ship's harbor that had been long abandoned and the signs read “NO ENTRY” and “CAUTION”, and their was tall grass on the parking lot. To their surprise Melody tossed the duffle bag over the fence before climbing over it, struggling to do so. 

 

“Why is she going in there?” Yang asked. 

 

“I don’t know, but whatever she’s doing doesn’t look good.” Ruby said, “We’ve gotta get in.” 

 

“Right.” Yang said. The two of them quickly ran across the street and Yang helped Ruby climb over the fence before following her. They went towards the warehouse and stayed low, using the darkness to help hide them. They saw Melody approached the front entrance that had been guarded by two large brawny men wearing nothing but black; one with a tan complexion and another with bull horns on his forehead. They saw her talking to them and within moments, the man with bull horns escorted her inside while the other stayed behind. 

 

“Me thinks this place is not so much abandoned.” Yang said.

 

“We can’t get in that way, what do we do?” Ruby asked. 

 

“Maybe we can sneak around, see if there’s an entrance that way.” Yang suggested. 

 

They stuck low to the ground as they went through the tall grass quickly and carefully going around the side of the warehouse. “Yang! There’s a vent!” Ruby whispered before pointing to where she saw the open vent. “Nice and subtle!” Yang said, “Let’s go for it and find out what Melody’s been up too.” 

 

They approached the vent and quickly climbed inside after making sure that no one was around. They crawled through for awhile before they spotted an opening where the coast had been clear for them. They opened it and jumped down, finding themselves on the second floor. Immediately they cringed at the smell. 

 

“Gah, what is that!?” Ruby said covering her nose. 

 

“I don’t know.” Yang said plugging her nose, “And personally I don’t want to stick around to find out what it--” 

 

**_SQUISH!_ **

 

Both of the girls jumped at the sound of this, and they couldn’t help but shiver. “ **OH GOD I STEPPED IN SOMETHING!!** ” Yang exclaimed rubbing her foot on a wooden board nearby with a fast pace. 

 

“ **EW GROSS!** ” Ruby exclaimed as she jumped in place, “ **GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!** ”

 

Just as Yang got off whatever was on the bottom of her shoe, their attention was drawn over to the sound of roars of cheering just down below which left both of the girls perplexed. They followed the sounds until they found a hand railing that lead to an open area just down below; and they saw the source of light in the whole building. They stuck low to the ground as they got to the hand railing and looked down below. There they saw a whole crowd of people surrounding a large circular fenced area where they saw on the ground faint stains of red on the gravel floor. 

 

“What is all of this?” Ruby asked curiously as her voice shook a bit. 

 

“Don’t know, but this sure ain’t looking like the Vytal Festival, that’s for sure.” Yang replied, “Why would Melody want to come to a place like this?” 

 

“Let’s just find her and go.” Ruby said as she gripped her older sister's arm, “I don’t like it here.”

 

Before Yang could say anything, they heard the crowds cheer even louder when they saw a man, a lizard fanus to be exact in his 30s enter the ring. His hair was colored in the shade of green wearing a simple gray shirt underneath a black leather jacket, jeans and black boots. He stepped into the center holding in his hand a microphone. 

 

“ **_Good evening ladies and gentlemen!_ ** ” He said within the microphone, “ **_Apologies for the long wait, but at least we gave you all time to enjoy the anticipation, cause, let’s face it, we all know why you’re here. Who’s ready to get these fights started!?_ ** ” 

 

He held the mic up to the crowd and they cheered loudly with anticipation. 

 

“ **_For those of you that are new to this, I am Cedric Mayfair, your host for the fights and more others in the near future, if you all enjoy the entertainment._ ** ” He said to the crowd, “ **_The rules to the fight is simple; All the opponent has to do is knock his enemy down and he or she will win the fight and take home tonight's winnings! Now let’s meet the opponents for this match!_ ** _ ”  _

_  
__  
_ Cedric gestured over to his right. “ ** _Over to my right, we have the rookie who crawled her way up to fight the pros. Your Nightowl, Wren!_** ”

 

“Melody!” Yang and Ruby whispered turning to one another when they recognized the name.

 

They watched as a familiar girl walk right into the ring. They had a look of worry when they saw her face just flushed with red and bandages around her knuckles, and head and they noticed that she was struggling to stand. 

 

“Hey, she doesn’t look so good.” Ruby said. 

 

“Yeah…” Yang said. 

 

Cedric went over to Melody to make sure that she was okay. They saw them talking for a few moments before he went back to the middle of the ring, hesitantly. He cleared his throat, “ **_Right moving on, to my left we have her opponent for the evening, standing at 7 foot 2, the one, the legendary Hitman, Red Death!_ ** ” 

 

Melody’s eyes widened slightly at the name and the crowd cheered even louder when they saw a woman in her thirties wearing nothing but red; Different shades of red from what anyone could tell. She wore a mask that was steampunked based wearing a red long sleeved halter top with black belt buckles and with dark red pants; her hair was in the shade of brown and black; her gloves that she wore appeared to have blades at the end of her fingers and it looked as though her gloves connected to a metal bracelet with a single gray line. She had on a small pearl necklace around her neck and on the side of her stomach she appeared to have a tattoo of two silver bands that were curved into a circle but weren’t connecting with each other with a purple pearl in the middle. 

 

Ruby and Yang heard the cheers roared loudly and they even heard some people even chant her name. “Seems like the crowd just loves her.” Yang whispered, “Though the name does sound familiar…” 

 

“Wait…” Ruby said, “Red Death, I know that name! She was all over the news last year!”

 

Yang looked at her younger sister with a perplexed look on her face. “You know, that lady, who took on the elite soldiers of Atlas, and even took down a group of rogue Huntsman in Anima!” 

 

“Hold on, you don’t mean the actual Red Death? As in the Hitman for hire?” Yang said with disbelief to which Ruby nodded, “But everyone has been saying she was just a rumor, even the news! Why would she be here?” 

 

“ **_Fighters?! Are you both ready?_ ** ” They heard Cedric say.

 

Melody’s opponent known as the Red Death nodded her head and Melody said to him, “I’m ready.” 

 

Cedric nodded to the two of them and he took a step back from the two of them, “ **_Ready your weapons if you’ve got them!_ ** ”

 

Melody got in her combat stance while Red Death had done the same. 

 

Cedric lifted his hand in the air when he was sure he was at a safe distance. 

 

“ **_3… 2… 1…_ ** ” Cedric counted, “ _...  _ **_BEGIN!!_ ** ”

 

Thus Red Death made the first move; She suddenly moved at incredible speed that seemed to get Melody off guard as she ducked; the blades only catching parts of her hair. Melody quickly went to attack back throwing a punch at the woman, which she had dodged swiftly by flipping back; kicking Melody in the process making her stumble. With a growl Melody went to charge at her head on, once again throwing all that she could at her. Though she could barely land a hit on her as she proved to be too fast. Red Death finally attacked with her claws, landing a couple of hits on Melody before the young teen countered this time catching her off guard and nearly knocking her mask off. 

 

Half of the crowd booed at Melody for this while the other half cheered for her.  ****

 

Red Death recovered from her attack and started to move quick again. This time Melody was prepared for her. Melody quickly jumped back and charged at her; this time her body had changed to that of a ram and charged at her with horns. She charged at Red Death with full speed and full strength. Just before she she could hit her, Red Death managed to grab ahold of her horns and stop her from ramming her. With intense strength she managed to throw her over to the side of the fence just as Melody changed back. 

 

Yang and Ruby cringed when they saw Melody hit the fence landing on her side. She coughed slightly as she stood up from where she landed. Taking a deep breath, her body changed again; this time she took the form of a wolf. She went after Red Death with the same full force as before and went to bite her but Red Death was able to kick her away with ease and without a problem. 

 

She changed back as she hit the fence again. Melody growled out of annoyance seeing as how she couldn’t get a hit on her no matter how hard she tried. The crowd egged Melody on, telling her to attack her already. Melody had to catch her off guard she had to find a way; she quickly looked around the area as Red Death had gotten closer to her and soon thought of a way to attack her.

 

Red Death arming herself, she went to strike the down teen, and that’s when Melody made her move. 

 

With a swipe of her hand she managed to hit most of the gravel off of the ground making a small yet large dust cloud making Red Death jump back in surprise, making her stumble back slightly. Finally she did an uppercut, putting her strength into her fist; Red Death grunted in agony at this, before she felt herself go back a few feet when Melody let out a kick. Red Death tried to recover from her attacks, but was once again taken by surprise when Melody charged at her once more, once again changing to the body of the ram. This time Red Death was sent flying to the fence just as the young girl was before. The crowd cheered loudly for Melody as this happened, while Ruby and Yang from above watched the fight having mixed feelings about what they were witnessing. 

 

They didn’t know whether to cheer for their cousin, feel concerned about her and her health, or just be mad about this whole thing. The question still remained in both of their sisters heads about why she was here in the first place. Honestly they didn’t know what to think or even find a possible explanation to why she was here. It didn’t make the lick of sense to the both of them; the thought of not knowing only added more to their worry. 

 

Red Death was able to recover from Melody’s attacks; she stood and stretched her limbs and cracked her neck, making a loud pop sound as she did. After stretching her fingers, she pulled a pin that was attached to the bracelet on her right wrist; within seconds her glove lit up with white. She moved fast again and went to attack her with her claws and Melody went to duck. Just as she dodged, Red Death’s hand hit the fence and ice had suddenly appeared on contact with her claws, making the people that stood at the fence back up from it; Up above Yang and Ruby’s eyes widened in shock when they saw the ice on the metal. 

 

Melody stood her ground but felt herself stumbling a little, and her vision go blurry. Melody had almost passed out but she stopped herself from falling just as Red Death came at her again. Melody ducked and went to kick her, but she caught her leg and flipped her, attacking her with her claws, hitting her in her abdomen, making her fly to the fence. A light shimmer, a shade of green went around her body, indicating that her aura had finally been broken, making Yang and Ruby’s eyes widen in horror. 

 

The crowd cheered and egged Melody on to attack her opponent. Only a few noticed Melody not looking to well. She tried to stand and her vision had started to get fuzzy again and she felt most of her energy leave her suddenly. She felt herself lose her balance slightly; she was distracted by this she didn’t realize that she attacked her with the claw glove on her right hand. She felt her give a scratch on her arm causing Melody to cry out with agony and Red Death tripped her on her feet making her land on her back. 

 

Melody felt part of her arm start to go cold, and for a moment she lost feeling to where the cut had been place. Soon enough she had started to get the shivers. 

 

**“** **_And the Nightowl appears to be down for the count!_ ** ” Cedric said hesitantly, having a look of worry on his face when he saw the teen go down, “ **_Red Death wins the match!_ ** ” 

 

The crowd started to shout to Red Death; most of them incoherent but some of the words were clear. 

 

“ **KILL HER RED DEATH!** ” 

 

“ **SLIT HER THROAT!** ” 

 

“ **MAKE HER DEATH SLOW!** ” 

 

“ **GIVE US THE KILL THAT NIGHTOWL WOULDN’T GIVE!** ”

 

Red Death looked Melody who had been shivering; Melody looked up to the woman seeing the whole world start to spin, at least in her line of vision. She felt Red Death grab the collar of her hoodie and hold her a few inches in the air, preparing to kill her. 

 

In Melody’s line of vision at least, a familiar hand came up on Red Deaths shoulder. She saw that familiar girl with black eyes and dark gray hair just come up, having that familiar sickening grin on her face. “ _ Come on little birdy~ _ ” It said with a singsong fashion, “ _ Let it out _ ,  _ you know you want to… If you don’t than you’ll die. Do you really want that to happen? Let it spread some blood. _ ”

 

Melody saw the people around her multiple for a moment as the girl behind the woman in red repeated the words; she started to hyperventilate as she saw Red Death lift her hand in an attempt to finish her off--

 

“ **GET AWAY FROM OUR UNCLE'S DAUGHTER!** ” 

 

Melody’s eyes shot open when she got a flash of flaming golden hair when she was dropped to the ground suddenly; Red Death was pushed back a good couple of feet, almost hitting the fence. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. 

 

“Yang!?” She exclaimed seeing her cousin stand right in front of her. 

 

She saw a couple of red petals go by her face and she flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was more shocked to see that it was Ruby. “Melody!? Are you okay?!” Ruby said. 

 

“Ruby!?” Melody exclaimed again, “What are you two doing here!?” 

 

“That should be our line!” Yang said turning to her; her eyes red. The crowd started to boo at the sudden appearance of Ruby and Yang; Cedric immediately stepped into the ring. “ **_Ladies and gentlemen, give us a moment to sort this out!_ ** ” Cedric said in the microphone before turning over to Ruby and Yang. “Look I don’t know who you two are but you can’t be here.” 

 

“The same can be said for Melody!” Yang yelled at Cedric her eyes still burning red, “How dare you get her involved in these fights! She could’ve been killed!” 

 

“I’m afraid that’s how these fights work. Now please leave before my boss finds you here.” 

 

“No! Not without our cousin!” 

 

“Your cousin?” 

 

“Yang, wait I--” Melody said before she started to let out horrific coughs; she fell to her knees. “Melody!” Ruby exclaimed as she put her arms around her, “Melody hang on!”

 

“Melody!” Yang exclaimed her eyes turning back to lilac purple eyes. 

 

Cedric concerned went over to the young girl while Red Death stood there watching what was happening before her; the crowd though wasn’t at all happy with the fight coming to abrupt halt. 

 

“ **COME ON ARE YOU SERIOUS!?** ” 

 

“ **GET BACK TO THE FIGHT ALREADY!** ” 

 

“ **ENOUGH WITH THE MUSHY CRAP!** ” 

 

“ **I WANNA SEE RED DEATH KILL SOMEONE!** ”

 

Yang’s eyes flashed red again as she turned to the crowd and yelled, “ **WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!? OUR COUSIN IS NOT FEELING WELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? SHOW SOME COURTESY INSTEAD OF JUST BEGGING FOR A FIGHT! UNLESS YOU WANT ONE SO BADLY, I’LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP!** ” 

 

The crowd shrunk at Yang's sudden outburst, most of them were actually shaking at this. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Yang said crossing her arms and having a small smirk on her face. She than quickly attended to Melody who was still having a coughing fit. “She’s not stopping!” Ruby said as her coughs got more violent, “Why aren’t her coughs stopping!?” 

 

“I don’t know!” Yang said. 

 

“We have to get her to a doctor!” Cedric suggested. 

 

“No!” Melody said stopping them before coughing again, “No doctor, please! I can still--” 

 

She was cut off from her coughs again cutting off herself. They jumped back slightly when they saw Melody throw up on the floor. “That’s it, we’re getting you out of here!” Yang said, taking Melody by the arm. 

 

“You’ll do no such thing little lady.” 

 

“Oh crap.” Cedric mumbled to himself. 

 

The group turned to see a rather large man wearing a white suit a black collared shirt having the shade of dark gray hair walk through the crowd. The crowd of people themselves made room for him. 

 

“Who’s that?” Yang asked. 

 

“That would be my boss, Aryl.” Cedric said with slight disgust. 

 

Aryl had told the girls with a sickening smile, “Look, I don’t know who you people think you are, but that girl ain’t going anywhere; she’s under contract. She’s not allowed to leave until she’s either dead, or won the fight.” 

 

“For God’s sake she’s sick!” Ruby said to the man, “She needs to see a doctor!!” 

 

“So what if she’s got a little cold?” Aryl said calmly, “Big deal, that’s not stopping them from fighting, is it?” 

 

“I don’t care what you say, we’re getting our cousin out of here and you’re not going to stop us!” Yang said. 

 

Aryl merely chuckled amusingly at this, “I don’t think you understand the situation.” He pointed to Melody, “That girl there made a commitment to participate in these fights. So as far as I’m concerned, her ass is mine until she’s killed in one of these fights.” 

 

“What kind of a sick person are you!?” Ruby said, “She could be dying, she needs help!” 

 

Melody tugged slightly on Ruby’s cloak, taking deep breaths, “Ruby… Please… You and Yang have to go…” 

 

“No, we’re not leaving you!” Ruby said. 

 

“Hey now you heard the girl.” Aryl said, “She said you two can leave, so leave the girl be.” 

 

Yang and Ruby looked to each other than to Melody, who had stopped her coughing fit but was now breathing hoarsely. They turned back to one another and nodded their heads. “I said it before and I’ll say it again, we’re not leaving without our cousin.” Yang said. 

 

Aryl let out a sigh and shook his head, “Ah young people. How I hate them.” He turned over to the lizard fanus, “Cedric you understand how this works; tell these nice girls how the rules works and clear off.” 

 

Cedric gritted his teeth slightly, before turning over to the three young girls, eyeing Melody in particular. To Aryl’s surprise, Cedric simply stood beside the young teens, showing no fear. “Boss, she needs medical attention. If she doesn’t get it soon, she’ll die.” He said gesturing over to Melody. 

 

Aryl said to him, “Now son, if you do this your not going to keep this job, and you get the money to pay for food. You’ll end up starving.” 

 

“I know that, but frankly sir…” Cedric said, “I never liked this job anyway.” 

 

Aryl let out a disappointed sigh, “Than you leave me with no choice…” 

 

With a snap of his fingers, two of the bodyguards that Yang and Ruby had seen at the front entrance earlier, came into view and the crowd backed up from their presence. Yang, Ruby and Melody’s eyes widened by how big they were up close. 

 

“Sorry to do this ladies, but I really oughta get back to business.” Aryl said, “Get’em boy's.” 

 

The two men approached the ring and Cedric stood in front of Yang, Ruby and Melody prepared to fight. “You girls stay behind me.” Cedric said, “I’ll take care of them.” 

 

“Fine by me.” Yang said getting into her stance, “I’ll back you up.” 

 

Cedric looked to Yang just shocked by this, “You know how to fight?” 

 

“I’m the daughter of a Huntsman, of course I know how to fight.” Yang replied. 

 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Cedric said. 

 

The two men stepped into the ring and prepared to take them on; but to everyone's shock and surprise Red Death had suddenly jumped in front of the two and caught the two men by surprise. With swift movements, she had managed to knock them off their feet and kick them both unconscious. The crowd gasped while, Cedric, Yang, Ruby and Melody were left speechless. 

 

“ **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?** ” Aryl yelled at the woman. 

 

Red Death stood up and turned to the man; finally she spoke, with what sounded like a whisper. 

 

“I consider myself an honorable warrior, and I respect those that posses the same honor as I.” She said, “But they’re things I cannot stand and I find unforgivable. One being a gutless man, like yourself.”  

 

Aryl let out a growl, “ **GET THEM** !” 

 

More men came out from the darkness and charged over at Red Death, attempting to get past her; though she managed to kick them down with ease making the whole crowd run. She turned to the group, “Go.” 

 

“R-right.” Cedric stammered before turning to the girls, “This way, hurry.” 

 

Yang and Ruby nodded, before helping Melody off of the floor. They quickly hurried out of the ring and into the crowd that was rushing to get outside to avoid the fight that was going on between Red Death and what many could only assume were the security around the supposed abandoned warehouse. “Do you think it was good idea to leave her with those guys?!” Ruby asked. 

 

“Don’t worry Ruby, she’s a hitman, she can take care of herself!” Yang reassured her. 

 

Soon enough they heard the sound of sirens just in the distance, causing the three of them to freeze up. “The police maybe they can help!” Yang said. 

 

“Well let’s go--” Ruby said before getting cut off. 

 

“N-no…” Melody groaned getting their attention, “... The police will arrest… Anyone involved in the fights… Including fighters…” 

 

“We can just tell them your the daughter of a Huntsman.” Ruby said to her. 

 

Melody shook her head, “... It won’t… Matter to them… Besides, if I get arrested… It might ruin his reputation, Uncle Tai’s, maybe even you two…” 

 

“Than… What do we do…?” Yang asked. 

 

Cedric quickly thought of something to help them in their situation; they heard loud banging from a distance making them jump. “There’s another way out through the back entrance! Head down this hall and make a right!” 

 

“Wait, you’re not coming with us?” Ruby asked. 

 

“Someone's gotta keep them distracted.” Cedric said, “Just get her somewhere safe.” 

 

Yang and Ruby nodded their heads, and helped Melody to stand. Before they took their leave Ruby and Yang turned over to him. “Thank you.” Both of the girls said. 

 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Cedric said. 

 

They soon heard yelling in the distance, coming closer to where they were. “Go hurry!” Cedric told them. With no hesitation Yang and Ruby quickly hurried down the hall while Cedric stayed behind to take care of the people that were going to come down the hall. They went in the direction Cedric had told them to go. They looked around until they saw a doorway that was partly open. 

 

“There it is, we’re saved!” Yang exclaimed. 

 

“Hang on Melody we’re almost out of here!” Ruby said. 

 

They went towards the door but tripped slightly when Melody had lost her footing. She fell to her knees nearly dragging Ruby and Yang with her. “Melody!” Ruby cried out in alarm. 

 

“Hey, stay with us!” Yang said. 

 

Melody let out a couple of coughs before turning to her cousins, “....You two… Need to go… Just leave me here…” 

 

Their eyes widened for the fifth time today, though this time it was at her words. “What do you mean leave you? We’re not going to leave you!” Ruby said. 

 

“We have to get you help! We gotta get you back to Qrow!” Yang said. 

 

“No… Not him…” Melody said coughing a little, “... I don’t want him… To see me like this…” 

 

“But he’s probably worried sick about you!” Ruby tried to reason. 

 

Melody continued to shake her head, “No… I don’t want him… To think I’m weak…” 

 

The two girls looked to one another questioningly, just left confused what Melody had said. “Melody… What are you saying?” Ruby asked with worry. 

 

“... He’ll think I’m weak… I know he will… If he sees me like this…” Melody said, “... When that happens… He’ll leave me… Like she did… Just like her...” 

 

They noticed the tone of Melody's voice; she was talking all funny and the words to them at least didn’t make a lick of sense. Some of the words she said was incoherent now. “She’s getting worse!” Ruby said, “We have to hurry!” 

 

“Right, no time to lose!” Yang said. 

 

They started to move forward towards the door, practically dragging Melody along with them. Though just before they can get outside, they jumped back when a shot was fired just near their feet. They turned to see that it was Aryl, along with more of his men. It wasn’t long before they found themselves surrounded.

 

“Now this is the last time I’m going to ask.” Aryl said with an annoyed look, “Give me my property or I’ll take her by force.”  

 

“No!” Ruby shouted holding Melody close, “She’s not someone you can’t just own!” 

 

“You dare to try and fight against me!?” Aryl said, “Don’t you see that your outnumbered!?” 

 

“Dude, you have no idea who you’re talking to.” Yang said putting her hand and fist together, “I can take you and your goons on easy.”

 

Aryl let out a growl before giving out an order to his men, “ **GET THEM! BRING ME THAT GIRL!** ”

 

The men charged at the three girls and Yang in turn charged at them. She punched several of them in the face knocking most of them out with just a single punch. A few of them managed to hit Yang across the face and right in her stomach making almost lose her footing. The others managed to gain up on her and managed to push her back with a series of hits from batons they had carried; Ruby couldn’t help but cringe everytime she was hit. Just when the men thought they got her by the ropes they were suddenly pushed back by what looked to be an explosion. 

 

Yang stood up with a smirk on her face. Her hair lit with a gold color and her eyes were red instead of purple with a blink. She snickered a little before she readied herself to attack them head on once more. She moved with a quick pace just as the men went to attack her with their weapons. Most of the men she punched this time were sent flying across the room much to Aryl’s surprise. Most of the men stayed back since they were intimidated by her strength and sudden attacks; some others tried to go against her, but ultimately it lead to the same result. 

 

Even that seemed to have lasted long, as Yang started to catch her breath when she felt most of her energy leave her body. One of the men used this an opportunity to attack and finally knocking her out; she fell flat on her back beside her cousin and sister. 

 

“Sis!” Ruby yelled, seeing her sister knocked out 

 

“There’s still time for you girl!” Aryl said to Ruby, “Give her to me, and I’ll let you go!” 

 

Ruby shook with fear but stood her ground; she held Melody close to her in a protective way and merely shook her head to the man. “Now that it is a darn shame. I’ll just have to take her from you.” 

 

The man snapped his fingers and the men went towards Ruby, armed with weapons of their own. Ruby tightened her hold on Melody, refusing to leave her side, and Melody herself felt her body shake. Melody tried desperately to move, to at least shove Ruby out of the way, but couldn’t since her arm still felt numb and all she felt was exhaustion. The world around her became blurry and black and before her eyes closed, she faintly heard the sound of a crow and caught a glimpse of a curve like blade moments later.

* * *

_ If Qrow had to be thankful for one thing for his daughter was that in a way she wasn’t alone. True, she didn’t have friends around her age anymore outside of her two cousins, but she always seemed to have fun with the ones that couldn’t talk back; at least to humans in general. When his wife was around, Celia would always worry about not just the Grimm but the animals that would come out of the forest and wander into their backyard without problem. Being on an island that had nothing but forest you can expect a few of its residents to come by and greet the people who lived in their homes, or just look out of curiosity. Celia did mind it when she was around though Qrow was another story.  _

 

_ He would see his daughter play with the animals that come to greet her every now and again. Whether it was just a regular old bird, a deer and its doe, or even a bear cub or a full grown wolf and fox. Pretty much every animal came to greet the young girl, and played with her if they wanted to. He never minded animals since they had no intention of hurting her, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t let his guard down. From the steps of the backyard he watched as Melody lead a fox, a blue jay, and a bear cub, no doubt playing the role of a huntsman. While it looked as though the wolf had been playing the role of a villain while a baby doe sat behind the wolf; Whenever Melody would pretend to attack, the wolf would lightly paw at her and she would pretend to be hit by it.  _

 

_ He cracked to a smile when he saw Melody laugh and giggle as she usually did. It’s good to see her smile, he thought to himself. He heard footsteps in the grass that had gotten his attention. When he turned to the sound, he caught sight a familiar white cloak and a pair of silver eyes looking to the young girl.  _

 

_ “You know, I’ve always did like it when she has her hair down.” The young woman said, “It suits her better, instead of being tied back, don’t you think so?”  _

 

_ Qrow smiled to the young woman, “Welcome back…  _ **_Summer_ ** .” 

 

_ Summer turned to Qrow still with a warm smile on her face, “It’s good to be back, Qrow.”  _

 

_ The Huntsman always knew Summer Rose. They had always been good friends since their time at Beacon. They were a both part of the same team, team STRQ. Though he had been luckily enough to paired up with her as a partner. They had always been good friends, and he always respected her as the Huntress she is. That’s what he knew her after all; the best partner, a great Huntress, his best friend, and a beloved wife to another good friend of his, and team member Taiyang Xiao Long. She had been there for Tai when his sister left both he and Yang, and she has been with him through the roughs times. In fact she was the first one he told, the night Celia walked out the door.  _

 

_ He was lucky to know her, and that's saying alot considering his semblance.  _

 

_ They both talked for awhile, mostly catching up while Melody was left completely oblivious to Summers presence, and Qrow had considered it a good thing since he wanted to speak with her privately.  _

 

_ “I was shocked when I got your message.” Summer admitted to Qrow sadly, “I’ll be honest, I didn’t know Celia as well as you have, but I didn’t think she would do something like that. I’m really sorry, I know it must be awful.”  _

 

_ Qrow heaved out a sigh, “... It’s been hard. I can’t even sleep as easily, knowing that she isn’t here. It still hurts. Maybe it’s because I do still have feelings for her, even after what she did.”  _

 

_ “I’m a bit hesitant to ask this but…” Summer said, “Do you think she’ll come back?”  _

 

_ “She left behind her ring, so I wouldn’t count on it.” Qrow stated plainly. _

 

_ Summer merely nodded as she placed her hand on Qrow’s shoulder. They turned back to Melody for a moment as they saw her play with the animals. “Tai told me about what happened when you went to the park.” Summer said, “How is she doing?”  _

 

_ “... She still asks if her mom is going to come home. It’s been hard for me to tell her the sad truth.” Qrow replied, “As for the park… She’s still shook up about what happened. To make matters worse, word got around fast; the kids she used to play with do all they can to avoid her now. As for the parents, let’s just say they have more to say.”  _

 

_ “It’s that bad than?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, it’s that bad.”  _

 

_ Summer couldn’t help but give a solemn look when she turned back to Melody. “My poor little niece.” Summer said, “At least with Yang, she won’t remember the pain of when Raven left but… I know Melody, she won’t forget this. I wouldn’t blame her if she felt hurt or sad by how the others feel especially that of Celia.”  _

 

_ “She keeps thinking back to that boy.” Qrow said, “She keeps saying it was her fault.”  _

 

_ “And you don’t believe it I know.” Summer quickly concluded, “I don’t know what happened, but if you said she had nothing to do with it than I believe you, and I’m sure Tai does too. She’s so young… It’s sad for this to happen to a child especially one like her. She has a very gifted semblance, and not to mention she’s immune to your own, so I can’t understand why this could happen to her. It’s bad enough to have a single parent walk out of your life but to have gone through such an ordeal… I can’t imagine what’s going through her head.”   _

 

_ Qrow twiddled his thumbs a bit. His thoughts was pondering on something at the moment. He had to admit he was nervous about what he was going to ask, but he needed to, no he had to for his daughter's sake. Summer took notice the look on his face, and couldn’t help but frown slightly. “Qrow? You have that thinking face on you.” Summer said, “What is it?”  _

 

_ “... Summer listen.” Qrow said, “I need a favor from you and Tai.”  _

 

_ The young Huntress raised her eyebrow slightly at this, “A favor? It’s not something weird is it?”  _

 

_ “No.” He immediately responded, “... It’s not don’t worry. It’s actually regarding my daughter.”  _

 

_ Summer eyes widened slightly and instantly jumped to a conclusion. As if reading her thoughts Qrow reassured her, “I know what your thinking shortie. Don’t worry I’m not heartless. No way I would leave her, especially now. But… Okay don’t tell Tai, but for the past few weeks, certain adversary’s came by our house, and ask about her. They’ve been trying to take her away.”  _

 

_ “Take her?” Summer said just astonished, “Who would want that?”  _

 

_ “For Melody’s sake, I’ve been telling her that its social workers, as not to scare her.”  _

 

_ “Who is it really than? The ones trying to take her I mean?”  _

 

_ Qrow motioned Summer to lean in, to which she did, and he whispered his answer so that there wasn’t a chance that Melody could hear. Summer let out a gasp as she placed her hand over her mouth by what he had told her. “Are you serious?” Summer asked, “But why? What would they want with her?”  _

 

_ “I don’t know. And quite frankly I don’t want to find out.” Qrow replied, “... The point is... When Melody saw them, she was scared. Terrified of them even. You should see her whenever they do show up; she always gets this look and goes to hide, and it makes her think she’s safe. I don’t want her to feel scared, and I sure as hell don’t want to see them around my home anymore than she does.”  _

 

_ “So… What would you have me and Tai do?” Summer asked Qrow curiously.  _

 

_ Qrow had responded, “I want Melody to stay with you, just for awhile. It won’t be for long, I just need one week maybe two, to talk to Ozpin about this, but I can’t get her involved. Can you please do this for me?”  _

 

_ Summer looked to Qrow and saw that he was being serious about this favor. To hear that these people were trying to take Melody away was indeed a big deal, but she could only think what would go on through the poor young girls head. All she thought was how the child felt about when she saw the men that came to their house. True, she was away on a mission for awhile, but she could understand what the little one must’ve felt. All she could imagine it must be hard especially to someone of her age. She knew Qrow well, he would do anything he would to protect his own child; hell if Yang or Ruby was in this situation, she and Tai would do the same thing.  _

 

_ Summer had eventually replied, “Well, Tai and I are planning on taking the kids to the beaches of Sanus for a couple of weeks; he already took the liberty of renting a beach house. I’m sure they won’t mind if we bring Melody along with us.” _

 

_ “So you’ll do it than?” Qrow asked curiously.  _

 

_ “I’ll talk to Tai about it, but don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll agree to it.” Summer said to him with a reassured smile.  _

 

_ “Thank you Summer.” Qrow said, “You don’t know how much this means to both me and her.”  _

 

_ Before Summer could say anything more, their attention was drawn to small and familiar voice.  _

 

_ “Auntie?” Melody said.  _

 

_ They turned over to Melody and they saw her covered in dirt, most likely when she playing with the animals. Melody let out a big smile, “Auntie, your back!” The little one said with a big smile. She ran up and gave Summer a big hug; Summer not minding the dirt that had gotten on her cloak and dress as she hugged her back. _

 

_ “I’m glad to see you Melody.” Summer said with her usual warm smile. _

* * *

 

( **_Melody’s P.O.V_ ** )

 

Pain was the only thing I felt, as my eyes opened slightly. I didn’t know where I was, everything around me just seemed dark; nothing but an inky plain of blackness for miles is what it seemed like. 

 

I was scared, I didn’t know where I was. Was I captured by the man in charge of the fights and is this my punishment for being in them? 

 

The thought of that only made the fear rise in my chest, as my heart raced rapidly at the thought of the worst case scenario. This was it, my worst fears come to reality. I was taken away from the people I love, and I’ll never see them again.

 

I was alone. I didn’t want to be alone. 

 

Please don’t leave me alone… Don’t leave me like she did...

 

I felt the Creature within me begin to stir; I can feel it. It was taking over.    
  


It was going to get what it wants. It’s going to spread blood, and I’m too weak to fight it. I can feel the change slowly start to come. Its claws grew from the tips of my fingers, and my hair grew longer and attach to me skin. 

 

I can’t stop it from coming out now.

 

All of what I’ve done to keep it at bay was for nothing. 

 

It’s going to come out, and I can’t even stop it. 

 

People are going to die because of me. 

 

Someone, please help me. I don’t want to kill anyone… I don’t want more blood to spill. 

 

Please… Someone save me...

 

Just than I heard an odd sound ring through my ears. I think it was some sort of a hum; My mind is in too much of a daze to tell. 

 

I soon saw a figure of a person when I blinked; standing at the far side of wherever I was. 

 

Who is he? I can’t tell… It’s too dark to see him… 

 

I think the person was looking at me, but it was hard to tell. 

 

When I blinked again the figure was standing over me and my eyes drifted towards whoever the figure was. I heard something open with a pop, and soon I felt a finger brush under my bottom lip causing my mouth to yawn open slightly. That’s when something liquid went into my mouth and down my throat. I felt the figure's hands, gently tilting my head back, making me swallow the rest of the strange liquid with a gulp. 

 

Whatever it was, it was bitter yet sweet, like eating a piece of black liquorice. 

 

I can’t tell what it is, I’m too weak and exhausted  to think.  

 

I started to feel strange again though it was different than before. The pain started to go away and I felt its claws on my hands retract themselves, and even my hair was going back to my original length. 

 

The change, I feel it fading away. 

 

I can’t find an explanation, I just feel tired. 

 

I felt the person’s hand brush against my forehead moving my bangs, as to calm me down since whoever the person was could tell I was still scared. I looked up, trying to get a good look at the person's face. I still couldn’t see him, his face was a blur; Though not everything on his face was hard to see. 

 

I saw them, those familiar red eyes staring down at me and I felt a sense of relief wash over me as I realized who it was. 

 

“... Dad…?” I said groaning, slowly reaching out to him, “... Is that you…?” 

 

He gripped my hand gently, and shushed me, placing his own hand over my eyes. 

 

I soon heard a voice that came in a whisper, belonging to…  **_A woman?_ **

 

“Go back to sleep. You’re only having a dream…”

* * *

 

( **_Normal P.O.V_ ** )

 

Melody really didn’t want to wake up. 

 

There were two things she thought she would if she opened them. Either she would find herself someplace outside of the kingdoms, ready to be sold into illegal slavery; or she would find herself in the hospital, which she will admit she always found herself uncomfortable being there. She didn’t know why but she just did. 

 

Though to her surprise when she did open her eyes she found herself in her own bedroom, in the comfort of her own home. She groaned as she sat herself up confused as to how she had gotten back, or for that matter why she was back in her room. Was it all a dream, she couldn’t help but think. She had soon come to answer her own question when she let out a couple of coughs and felt something around and on her right arm. She looked down and she saw that she was in her PJs instead of her melee outfit; Her nightwear consisted of a large green baggy shirt just revealing her shoulders and collarbone but also having large straps holding up her shirt. She rolled up her sleeve and saw bandages wrapped around her elbow, though felt a slight stinging pain when she lightly touched it. 

 

It wasn’t long till she saw two peculiar bumps on both her left and right, and they moved slightly. She looked to her right and saw a girl with familiar black hair dyed with red just at the tips, sleeping peacefully. She than turned to her left and saw the familiar golden hair having a peaceful look on her face as well, but having her mouth wide open and drool dripping down her chin; Both of them wearing their own nightwear. 

 

It soon came back to her as to what happened. 

 

“It wasn’t a dream…” Melody said in shock, “... They really did follow me…” 

 

Ruby soon let out a groan and went to rub her eyes as she yawned them open. She stretched slightly as she let out a yawn, and soon her eyes brightened when she saw Melody sitting up. “Melody!” Ruby exclaimed sitting up but she fell off the bed with a thud. Melody jumped at this and Yang just jolted  awake suddenly at the sound. 

 

“ **NO TOUCHY THE HAIR!!** ” Yang immediately shouted when she woke up and sat up; she soon noticed Melody wide awake, “Oh, hey! You’re finally up!” 

 

“Uh…” Melody said. Though she didn’t have time to construct a sentence when she was cut off by Ruby, just as she stood up, “We were so worried about you. You were out cold for three whole weeks from your illness, and we didn’t know if you were going to wake up.” 

 

Melody stammered slightly but once again found herself interrupted again, this time by Yang, “Seriously I oughta pound you, since you scared us half to death. But I won’t since your still sick and injured; I’ll just wait till your better so I can kick your ass, so that way you’ll know I’m being serious when I say… Never do that again!” 

 

“... Can I talk now?” Melody said, her voice somewhat raspy. 

 

“Sure.” Ruby and Yang said at the same time. 

 

“What are you two doing in my room? Sleeping in my bed for that matter?” Melody asked curiously. 

 

“Well… Like I said, we were really worried about you.” Ruby said, “And we didn’t want to leave you.” 

 

“Yeah.” Yang said, “After Uncle Qrow, your dad got us out of there, we came here and the doctor checked on you. He said that your fever worsened and he treated that wound you got from Red Death. We asked Qrow and our dad if we could stay until you woke up; they were cool with it.” 

 

Ruby soon added, “And last night, you were tossing and turning from a nightmare, so Yang and I decided to bunk with you to help you sleep better. And it worked. You slept like a baby.” 

 

Melody looked to the two of them, with just a shocked expression on her face, “... You two stayed the whole time I was…” Melody said unable to finish her sentence, though after clearing her throat she picked it back up, “You guys didn’t have to do that.” 

 

“What are you talking about? Of course we did.” Ruby said. 

 

“Families gotta stick together right?” Yang said with a wink and a smile. 

 

Melody could’ve sworn that her face turned redder than it did with her illness. She didn’t why she felt embarrassed by their words; she’s known them for so long so why did it seem strange to her? The three of them heard the door open and saw Qrow step in; he had a relieved smile on his face. “Dad…” Melody said, still having a look of guilt on her face considering her last conversation with him. 

 

“I thought I heard voices so early in the morning.” Qrow said, “How are you feeling Wren?” 

 

Melody replied hesitantly, “... Okay I guess.” She let out another cough just as this was said. 

 

Ruby and Yang were left perplexed by her sudden tone of her voice, but they soon discarded their train of thought when they heard a loud grumbling, coming from Melody's stomach. Melody couldn’t help but laugh awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head just as embarrassed as she was before. Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on her face. “I can tell someone's hungry. Let’s go fix up some breakfast.” 

 

“Breakfast doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Melody said still not making eye contact. 

 

“Sweet! Your gonna be the first try our signature…” Yang said. 

 

“ **CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!!** ” Ruby and Yang soon exclaimed, and Melody couldn’t help but smile at their enthusiasm. 

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes sounds delicious.” Melody said to them.

 

“Perfect!” Ruby said hooking her arm with Melody’s, “Let’s get cooking!” 

 

With that they went to the kitchen with Melody going along with them; Qrow soon followed behind the three of them. 

 

They all had gathered the necessary ingredients, and immediately they started to cook. For the first time in a month, Melody felt as though all her worries maybe even her fears go away in a single moment. She had no idea how much she missed being with the two people she considered sisters than she did cousins. She had to admit she did miss it a lot. Though if she had to be honest with anyone, she didn’t know why they were smiling when they should be mad at her. 

 

They followed her to the underground fights, they saw what she was involved in. So how can they smile like nothing ever happened? How can they laugh as if nothing ever changed? 

 

Melody just couldn’t understand why, but she knew she couldn’t ask them. She didn’t want to make them feel offended, not to mention she felt guilty for having them see her the way she was. 

 

As the pancakes were starting to bake Melody had decided to excuse herself and used the excuse that she needed some fresh air to clear her head. Well it wasn’t really an excuse, though she wanted to clear her head on her thoughts. She grabbed her headphones and scroll and headed out to the backyard to a tree that had a single swing, that was swaying back and forth from the gentle breeze. 

 

She put herself against the tree and slid down until she hit the grassy floor. She put her headphones on and started to play her music that was on her scroll; she shut her eyes as she listened to the words even started to sing along with the lyrics. 

 

**_I hurt myself today_ **

**_To see if I still feel_ **

**_I focus on the pain_ **

**_The only thing that’s real_ **

 

**_The needle tears a hole_ **

**_The old familiar sting_ **

**_Try to kill it all away_ **

**_But I remember everything_ **

 

**_What have I become_ **

**_My sweetest friend?_ **

**_Everyone I know, goes away_ **

**_In the end_ **

 

**_And you could have it all_ **

**_My empire of dirt_ **

**_I will let you down_ **

**_I will make you hurt_ **

 

As Melody listened and sang with the song, she took notice of a single white wolf come from the forest. The wolf sniffed the air slightly before approaching the young teen. Melody reached out to the wolf and scratch under his chin, and the animal leaned in for the touch. Melody brought her leg close to her chest as the wolf himself laid down by her side as she continued to sing with the song as once in awhile she pet the wolf beside her. 

 

**_I wear this crown of thorns_ **

**_Upon my liar’s chair_ **

**_Full of broken thoughts_ **

**_I cannot repair_ **

 

**_Beneath the stains of time_ **

**_The feelings disappear_ **

**_You are someone else_ **

**_I am still right here_ **

 

**_What have I become_ **

**_My sweetest friend?_ **

**_Everyone I know, goes away_ **

**_In the end_ **

 

**_And you could have it all_ **

**_My empire of dirt_ **

**_I will let you down_ **

**_I will make you hurt_ **

 

**_If I could start again_ **

**_A million miles away_ **

**_I would keep myself_ **

**_I would find away_ **

 

She felt her body shiver slightly when the breeze hit her skin. Despite herself wearing long sleeves she couldn’t help but flinch from the cold. She let out a surprise yelp when she felt a blanket thrown onto her cover her line of vision. She moved the blankets out from her face and saw it was none other Qrow himself. 

 

“Normally people tend to stay indoors when they’re sick.” Qrow said to her. 

 

Melody looked away from her dad, not wanting to look him in the eye. She used the blanket to cover up her face and shifted her body slightly. Qrow couldn’t but shake his head at the way his daughter was acting. He took a seat beside her, sitting opposite from where the wolf had laid down, and just made himself comfortable. 

 

“So, you’re going to give me the silent treatment now huh?” Qrow said to her, “That’s a bit cruel of you, don’t you think?” 

 

Melody chose not to say anything instead she just hid her face more with the blanket and shifted slightly as she let out a couple of soft coughs. Qrow heaved out a sigh before taking a sip from his flask. “Okay than.” He said, “If you won’t talk to me, than you can listen for me. Can you do that?” 

 

Melody didn’t reply, she just hid herself more within the blankets. Qrow got his answer though, when he saw Melody set her headphones in the grass just beside her; just from this he knew she would listen. 

 

“Do you think I’m mad at about what you said to me?” Qrow asked her, though again he didn’t expect her to answer, “Believe me I’ve heard worse comments from your Uncle, Jimmy and then some. But everything you’ve said, those things that you say to people you know that you didn’t mean it. It’s just what--” 

 

“Don’t.” Melody said, cutting him off, “Just don’t say it dad. Don’t say that I don’t mean what I say.” 

 

“Why wouldn’t you want me to say it?” Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Because what if what I’ve been saying is true? What if it’s what I already feel?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“The things I say… When it starts to show up… What if I… What if I just hate the people around me? What if I hate Ruby, Yang and Uncle Tai? What if I hate you?” 

 

Qrow looked to his daughter with a concerned look on his face, as he saw her body shake, and not just from the cold. “Wren, where is this coming from?” Qrow asked her. 

 

Melody shifted again and covered her face with the blanket, knowing that she had said too much. Qrow reached for the blanket and went to remove it, though Melody prevented him from doing so. “You gotta stop hiding kid.” Qrow said, “It’s not going to make your problems go away, I can tell you that. Come on, let me see your face.” 

 

“No… I don’t want you...” Melody said, with her voice trembling, “... You’ll think I’m weak…” 

 

“What are you talking about? You know that I don’t think that your weak.” Qrow said to her. 

 

“Stop lying to me!” She said, making him flinch slightly and the wolf beside her jump, “I know that’s what you think of me! Your just like everyone you think I’m your worthless kid! Just ugly, stupid, a freak, a--a--” 

 

It was at that point Melody finally started to breakdown in tears as she lost her words. She covered her mouth as to muffle the cries, though she knew he saw her tears. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Qrow said as she moved the blanket slightly to reveal some of her hair; her hands covered her eyes as tears leaked through her fingertips. 

 

“I… I hate this…! I hate all of it!” Melody said through her tears, “My semblance! The people at the school! The other parents! The rumors! The Creature! The fights! I hate it all!! Worst of all I hate myself for just being weak, ugly, stupid and a freak!! I’m nothing but a disappointment to you! And now you hate me too, just like everyone else, just like her! Just like me! You hate me too because of this!”

 

She soon felt a sting in the back of her head, that made her freeze up. She turned to Qrow with a look of confusion written on her face. Qrow had a look of anger but something inside told her it wasn’t directed towards her, “Don’t you ever say that again.” He said to her, “I don’t want to hear it.” 

 

“But I--” Melody started to say before getting cut off. 

 

“No, listen to me.” He said, “Everything that you said about yourself, is wrong. All of it is wrong. You’re not stupid, you’re not ugly, you’re not a freak, hell you’re not even weak. You’re the opposite from all of those things. You’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re strong and most importantly, you’re a normal human being.” 

 

“... How can you say that about me?” Melody said, “... Aren’t you mad about what I did? Aren’t you mad that I kept this kind of a thing from you, shouldn’t you be mad at me!? Shouldn’t you find this unforgiving!?” 

 

Qrow’s anger fell from his features, as he let out a sigh before replying, “Am I mad about what you did? I won’t lie, I am. You got yourself involved in something dangerous, that nearly took your life, and what’s worse you put your cousins lives in danger too. But… That doesn’t mean I find this unforgiving.” 

 

“... I don’t understand! How can you forgive me so easily?!” 

 

“I have two reasons to that. One because your my daughter, my flesh and blood, and I’ll always love you. Second, this was just an accident, another mistake, and I know you’ve learned from this. So you won’t make the it again.” 

 

Melody was still drowning in her own tears as she listened to Qrow’s words. She didn’t why but she was even crying; in all honesty she should be touched by what he was saying to her, and yet her tears fell from her face and she didn’t know why. It was almost as if all of her emotions were just pouring out with every tear that fell, and no matter she couldn’t stop them even if she wanted. 

 

Qrow continued, “I don’t like what you think of yourself. You think all of these things because of what? What other people say about you? Those are all lies that some people made up just to draw attention to themselves and that fact you believe them yourself, it just upsets me. Now does this mean your a disappointment? No, that’s far from the truth. Your no disappointment, not to me, not to anyone. You’ve always been able to push yourself everyday; despite every hardship you always found a way to pull through even when you told the world that I’m ready to quit. That just proves how strong you are.” 

 

Melody shook her head at this, before saying “You’re wrong about me dad! I am weak! I’m not like you… I’m not strong as you, I’m not some hero, I’m not someone you can look up too… I’m nothing but an eyesore to everyone and a coward… Maybe I should just stop trying to be a Huntress and start looking at reality…” 

 

Qrow shook his head at this, “You’d think being in my shoes is what it takes to be strong? But you know what? It’s actually not as simple as that.” 

 

Melody turned slightly to her dad, just surprised to hear that from him. She figured that being a Huntsman or Huntress meant that he or she is strong, in fights, and figures to look up to for protection, for them to be heroes, but honestly she was just in shock. She wiped the tears from her face and just looked to her dad, still shocked yet curious. 

 

“Look being strong doesn’t take being a Huntsman to do so.” He told her, “It takes more than that. Strength actually comes from here.” As Qrow said this he pointed to her chest, where her heart was. “I uh… Think you lost me.” Melody said honestly as she sniffled a little.

 

Qrow couldn’t help but laugh which made Melody turn red with embarrassment at this. “D--don’t laugh!” Melody stammered, “It’s not my fault that what your saying is confusing!” 

 

“How can anything with what I’m saying confuse you?” He asked her with an amused smile. 

 

“I don’t know! It just doesn’t make sense to me okay!?” Melody exclaimed. 

 

“Just listen alright? I’m trying to make a point.” Qrow said to her. 

 

Melody crossed her arms as she still kept the blanket over her head; with that Qrow continued. 

 

“What I mean to say is, being strong isn’t a title that you earn, but rather it comes from what you do now, and what you do for the sake of others. I’m not saying for you not to become a Huntress, but I’m saying look at all you’ve done. You’re protecting the people you love even the people that say those awful things. You fought for control and look at yourself. You’re still here, and you’re still fighting even when you’re about to give up. Not only that, but saying the truth takes strength too.” 

 

“Huh?” Melody said, as she was still confused, “What are you saying?” 

 

Qrow clarified for her, “... You see, some people decide they won’t emotions to get in their way. They decide ‘Hey I won’t let the world get to me, and I won’t shed a tear.’ This may work for some sure, but sometimes, admitting the truth, being honest to yourself and others is okay. Sometimes it’s just better to let the truth out than to keep it to yourself. It takes strength and courage to do something like you. And trust me, you got that part covered.”

 

It was at this point Melody wasn’t sure what to say. She was just left speechless by her own fathers words. It just felt moving to her. This whole time, the whole time she had been attending Signal, she let others, even it get the better of her. She allowed them to get into her head, and fill her with doubt about herself. Though after saying all those things, saying what she hated, what she truly hated, it felt good to say it. She had to admit she just felt better, and that was something she didn’t feel for awhile. Honestly she felt happy, and she liked feeling happy. 

 

She was distracted by her thoughts she it didn’t take her long to notice that the blanket was removed from her head, courtesy of Qrow. Melody couldn’t help but flinch at the cold, though she still kept her face looking to the ground. 

 

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Qrow said as he pat her on the head, “Come on, let me see that smile.” 

 

Finally after only but a few moments Melody picked up her head to look at her dad, and she smiled. 

 

“Much better.” Qrow said before kissing her on her forehead.

 

Melody couldn’t help but jump slightly when she felt a sudden weight on her lap; she looked and saw the wolf making himself comfy. “I kind of forget you were here buddy.” Melody said petting the wolf on his head. 

 

“You know something…” Qrow said as he sat back, “... I’ll never understand how you have this kind of connection with animals like this one. They’re practically like any other pet when they’re near you.” 

 

“Honestly I don’t get it myself.” Melody said, as she scratched behind the wolf’s ears, “It’s still a mystery to me even now.” 

 

“Right.” Qrow said as gulped down what was in his flask. He than stood up from the ground, “Anyway, we should head back inside, before your fever gets worse.” 

 

Melody nodded her head in agreement and stood up, though she had trouble but Qrow helped her to stand up; she pat the wolf goodbye before he headed back into the forest. They both headed back inside where Ruby and Yang had set the table; and they all enjoyed there breakfast together.

* * *

 

The rest of the time as Melody recovered from her sickness and wounds, was nice in a way. For one thing, the school allowed her time off to recover, so it was nice to not have to deal with the stress anymore. She had told Qrow and Tai about everything that had been happening in the school, with the bullying she had to deal with, and Qrow and Tai made sure that was addressed to not only with the other teachers, but to the students parents as well; despite the fact that the other parents heard the rumors about Melody they made sure there children had a stern talking to with them. 

 

Qrow helped her build her confidence, as she recovered. He made sure she had gotten the best therapist for her, took her out on a day just for them when he wasn’t away on missions, even Taiyang, Yang and Ruby helped by just hanging out. It was slow going though but she was getting somewhere with it.

 

Word soon got out with Melody having gone to the underground fighting, she expected to have the negative effect on this as anything about her would always have a negative effect. Honestly she was surprised that she got the opposite result. 

 

Some of the students that had bullied her started to visit her and had apologized to her for making her feel the way she was, and actually wanted to make amends. Melody was only stunned by this despite the fact only a few students wanted to even apologize with what they did in the past; she was especially surprised at the fact that one of the students was Koa. 

 

Melody was slightly upset that it was only a few students that wanted to make amends and actually talk to her, but she did suppose it was a start and she would take what she could get. She was happy with this, really. 

 

She had heard on the news that most of the people involved in the fights were arrested including the boss, but Yang and Ruby told her that the lizard fanus, Cedric managed to get away. She was thankful for this, since he was one of the people that looked out for her. She hadn’t heard word from him since and hoped he was alright wherever he had disappeared to. 

 

As for the Creature… She found it strange since, she didn’t actually hear word from it, since the fights. It was strange and she wasn’t sure if she should to enjoy the silence or worry. Usually she would hear it, tell her things, make her doubt herself, but she had gotten none of it. Almost as if the Creature was never there to begin with. She couldn’t help but think back to that night, the night her dad, or whoever showed up in her room, as days she found herself reaching for her own throat. 

 

She could swear that she feel a faint taste of that strange liquid; that odd bittersweet taste in the back when she was still recovering. She couldn’t but think, who was that person really? 

 

A thought came over her in the form of a question. Couldn’t it have been…?

 

As quickly as the thought came, she would immediately throw it away. It couldn’t have been her she thought many times before. She hadn’t been back home since after Yang had been born. It couldn’t be her she would think, after all why would she chose to help her? She would’ve asked her dad about her, but he probably would've had a bad reaction from it if she asked. She had decided to keep it to herself; it was probably for the best anyway. 

 

Slowly but surely things started to go back to normal; it took time but things started to go back to they were, before the Creatures craving for blood started to get worse, and Melody felt better than she did before. She felt more like herself really. 

 

Snow covered most of the small island of Patch, as it came around the holidays. Qrow and Melody were seen holding a few bags, most of them being gifts, and food for the coming holiday coming up just around the corner. They had exited the town, and had gone back to the house on the now covered snowy path. 

 

Qrow stopped to turn around, “Come on you slow poke, you’ve handled a lot worse than this in Signal!” 

 

Melody lagged behind her dad, having trouble keeping up with him because of the amount of groceries. “Did we seriously have to buy this much food?” Melody asked as she managed to catch up with him, “It’s not like we’re going to eat all this ourselves!” 

 

“Well you can’t expect to have a Christmas Party without feast did you?” Qrow said to her. 

 

“Not necessarily but--” 

 

“Than don’t complain, we’re almost home anyway.” 

 

Melody couldn’t help but sigh at this, “Why do I even bother arguing with you?”

 

They continued down the path until finally they saw their house in the distance. Like always Qrow made it to the front porch and waited for Melody to catch up; Which she did at her own pace. She stopped to catch her breath setting aside the groceries for a moment. “Really? You’re able to handle yourself in the training class, wait a bag of groceries tires you out?” 

 

“Shut up old man.” Melody said as she took deep breaths. 

 

“Hey now, I’m not that old.” Qrow said, “Besides I beat you to the porch didn’t I?” 

 

Melody laughed sarcastically as she approached the door, and opened it with a turn of a key. Though she was perplexed to find that most of the house was pitch black. Melody tilted her head slightly as she went in first with Qrow following behind her. Qrow proceeded to flip the switch and--

 

“ **SURPRISE!** ” 

 

Melody jumped slightly when she saw a whole group of people suddenly pop out when the lights turned on, and the sound of confetti guns were heard popping. She not only saw her uncle and cousins, but some of the people that attended her classes, and were kind enough to come by her house and apologized for the way they were treating her before. 

 

“What in the--?” Melody said laughing a little, “What is this?!” 

 

“Uh, what’s it look like cuz? It’s a party!” Yang said as she was seen wearing a party hat on her head. 

 

Ruby went to Melody and put a party hat on her head too. “Happy Birthday Melody!” She said with a smile. 

 

“Everyone wanted to celebrate your birthday with you!” Taiyang said gesturing to the people, “Isn’t that great?” 

 

“I--” Melody started to say at a literal loss for words, “I don’t know what to say-- I just--” 

 

“No need to say anything.” Qrow said to her, “I think they get the idea on what you want to say. Let’s just enjoy the party.” 

 

The group all cheered, while Melody stood where she was having tears of joy just by the people that wanted to celebrate her birthday with her. Normally every year when her birthday came around it would just be herself, her cousins, dad and uncle. Not that she minded of course but still she had always wished that the other kids, her old friends maybe would be with her to celebrate the day she was born. 

 

It would’ve been nice those earlier years, but she was happy to see them now, despite it being only such a little crowd. She was happy now to say the least. They talked, they laughed, cried, played games, ate cake, it was more than she could ever ask for; she was happy with what she got despite it only being a small start. 

 

Melody had just started to open presents that she had gotten from everyone, and she was on Koa’s gift. She had opened it and it was revealed to be a pair of black fingerless gloves. Koa said to her while not making eye contact while her face was red, “I saw these in he store one day, and I was going to get them for myself, but I thought this would suit you better.” 

 

Melody smiled to Koa, “Thanks, I really appreciate this.” 

 

Koa’s face went as red as a tomato as she said while stuttering as she fixed her plum colored hair, “This is just a one time thing okay!?” 

 

“So you said, a hundred times before.” Melody said as she laughed a little. She put the gloves on her hands and looked at them arms length. “Thanks Koa, I love them.” 

 

“It’s no big deal.” Koa mumbled to herself though the whole group heard and couldn’t help but snicker at the way she was acting. “Okay, who’s up for a movie?” Melody asked. 

 

The whole group cheered and raised their hands; though that soon came to a halt when Ruby’s voice cut in through the crowd, “Hold on! You’ve got one more gift!”

 

Melody looked at the girl with the red hood, with a confused look. Yang walked out of the living before coming back moments later with a large box in wrapped in green with a blue bow on top of it. The small group moved as she placed it on the ground in front of where Melody sat. 

 

“Whoa, it’s pretty big!” Melody said, “What’s in it?” 

 

“You gotta open it to find out!” Yang said to her with a smile. 

 

Melody got up from her chair, and kneeled down to look to the box and felt it’s wrapping for a moment, before ripping off the bow and tearing apart the wrapping. When she got the wrapping off she was surprised to see that on the brown box, there was the logo. But not just any logo, it was of that her dad's. 

 

She looked up to her cousins, uncle and father who now stood just in front of her. “Wha--What is this?”  

 

“It’s from all of us kiddo.” Qrow said to her, gesturing to himself his nieces and brother-in-law, “We pitched in to have this made for you.” 

 

“We know that you were having trouble picking out something for yourself.” Taiyang said, “So your father and I spoke with the Headmaster at Signal, and well… He knew that you were going through a lot, and even though it’s supposed of your own design, but considering that deadline to making one passed already, he decided to make an exception.” 

 

Melody’s eyes widened as she seemed to get what they were saying. “Hold on…” Melody said, “... Are you saying that this is a--?” 

 

All of them nodded their heads as an answer to Melody’s question, and her jaw dropped. “Well, are you going to sit there with your jaw open, or are you gonna open it?” 

 

“Hurry up, I wanna see your reaction!” Ruby said excitedly.

 

Melody couldn’t help but gulp, before she went to open the box that laid in front of her. When she did, she was shocked to see that within the box there laid a guitar, in the colors of dark green and gray. It looked like an electric guitar but she couldn’t see any plugs or wires of it anywhere. 

 

The small looked upon the guitar, as Melody removed it from the confines of the box. 

 

“A guitar?” Melody said with slight confusion, “You guys built me a guitar?” 

 

“You’d really think we’d just give you an ordinary guitar?” Qrow asked her, “Look on the back of it.” 

 

Melody nodded and did what she was told. There she saw just near the top, there was an open circle revealing a set of gears, like that of Qrow’s weapon. She was intrigued by this yet confused. Taiyang noticed this and explained, “There’s a button on the side of the guitars neck., press it and watch the magic happen.” 

 

Melody nodded again and felt around for a button before finding a small button just on the side of the neck like Taiyang had told. Qrow motioned her to stand up, to which she did before pressing the button. The sounds of the gears of turning were soon heard and the guitar itself began to change. She felt the guitar attach to her arm, and it looked as though it started to form armor around her arm, leaving only the strings intact. It had made a small bump just above her wrist and hand before a small yet large curve like blade extended; she felt a small handle bar just along the palm of her hand. The small group and even Koa looked at the weapon and they were in awe by it, just as much as Melody was. 

 

“It’s an arm blade?” Melody said, as she grabbed onto the handlebar, pulling it slightly, revealing a gun compartment just above where the blade was. 

 

“Oh that’s not all!” Ruby said with a confident smile, “It’s got a third feature to go with it!”

 

“But first, we may wanna step outside for this part.” Yang said. 

 

Though she was put into even more confusion by this, she couldn’t help but comply as Ruby and Yang dragged her outside with the others following close behind her. After putting on snow boots she stepped into the backyard with her weapon still attached to her. 

 

She stood in the middle of the snowy field just wondering how to unlike the third feature. It wasn’t long till Qrow said to her, “All you gotta do is pull back the handle.” 

 

“Pull back the handle?” Melody repeated before doing what she was told, “You mean like this?” 

 

She heard a small click sound and the gears started to move again. This time it had seemingly detached from her arm, but started to extend into a handle of that of a melee weapon. The blade soon extended into a familiar curve like blade as the gun compartment seemed to have disappeared. She gasped as she had recognized what the weapon was. 

 

It was a scythe. 

 

The group stared in awe at this, as Melody was once again speechless by this. 

 

“A scythe, that is so cool!” 

 

“What amazing craftsmanship!”

 

“She’s so lucky to have that kind of a weapon!” 

 

“That is amazing!” 

 

“Well, what do you think?” Ruby asked. 

 

“It’s pretty cool huh?” Yang said. 

 

“It’s…” Melody finally started to say, earning a look from them; she turned to them and smiled, “... This is just amazing!” Melody couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at the weapon. She picked up slightly and couldn’t but stumble a little because of it’s weight. 

 

“Wow, it’s a bit heavier than I thought.” Melody said, as she held the weapon firmly in her hands. 

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Qrow replied with a chuckle. 

 

Melody went to spin but had accidentally dropped it, letting the handle drop on her foot making her let out a surprise yelp. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh, and Melody laughed along with them as she held her foot and hopped. 

 

“Why don’t save the tricks after some training alright Wren?” Qrow said as he picked up her weapon. He pressed the button on her scythe and it soon shifted back into a guitar, and he handed it back to the young girl. “This is for real, right?” Melody asked as she was on the verge of crying again while putting, “I’m not dreaming this up right?” 

 

“Nope.” Taiyang said, “It’s all real. But I can pinch you just to be sure.” 

 

“No there’s no need.” Melody said laughing a little, as she rubbed her eyes, “I think my foot did the trick.” 

 

“The best part is, the weapon doesn’t have a name yet!” Yang said. 

 

“Seriously?” Melody asked. 

 

“Yup!” Ruby said, “You get to give it a name, isn’t that great?” 

 

Melody nodded her head agree with Ruby; she looked to the guitar she held, as she played with the strings; It had played a soft little tune that almost made her entranced by it. She thought long and hard about a name for the weapon, until… 

 

“Guardian Fellwing.” Melody said, earning a look from her family and new friends, “That’ll be my weapons name. Guardian Fellwing.” 

 

The group agreed at that name, all of them were in awe by what she came up with. 

 

“Cool name Wren.” Qrow said, “It has a nice ring to it.” 

 

Melody smiled to him but soon noticed something on the back of the guitar just where the neck was. It looked to be an inscription. It read, “To the voice which is heard through the mist and the darkness. May you sing and live to your hearts content.” 

 

Though it didn’t say who it was from, Melody had an idea as she smiled and single tear fell from her face. She set the guitar aside on the porch not wanting snow to get on it, and surprised her father by launching herself onto him, making him fall back into the snow, surprising everyone. Qrow let out a grunt as he fell right on his back. 

 

“Thank you so much…” Melody said as she refused to let him go, “... This is the best present anyone could ever ask for.” 

 

Qrow let out a small smile as he sat himself up while hugging her back., “And thank you, for being my daughter.” He said. 

 

“Hey come on, what are we supposed to be to you guys huh?” Taiyang said jokingly and getting their attention. 

 

“Don’t we get credit too?” Yang asked with a smile. 

 

Melody smiled to them and held her hand out to them. “Of course you do.” She said to them, “So get over here.” With that being said, Taiyang and his daughters joined in on the hug and they pretty much sandwiched Melody as she hugged them all back the best she could. Her new friends couldn’t help but say aww, and even Koa was touched by the scenery as she took the a picture. 

 

“Thank you for being my family.” Melody had soon said, “I love you guys…” 

 

( **_Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed By Mamiko Nako_ ** )


	6. The Contents of a Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is put in charge of watching Destiny while the others help with setting up the Vytal Festival. As she’s reading her a story to pass the time, the little one asks her a question which she is afraid to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Blake Belladonna  
> Destiny Torchwick

_ ( _ **_Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription of Data; Performed by Shimamiya Eiko_ ** _ ) _

 

_ - _ **_Two Weeks Before the Fall_ ** _ - _

 

Blake didn’t know how she got herself into this situation. 

 

I mean, she knew that her friends needed to help with setting everything up for the Vytal Festival, though she didn’t expect to in charge of babysitting. She hadn’t been in charge of babysitting since her and her little brother were children, so she had to admit she was very rusty at it, so she was nervous about being in charge of taking care a little girl. Let alone one she hardly knew, though given what she had gone through it was understandable enough as to why she wouldn’t say much about herself. 

 

She still couldn’t believe it though. The White Fang, one that she had been with for so long would go low as to kidnap a little girl and keeping her apart from the only family she knew. 

 

It was at times like this she couldn’t help but think, considering what she had gone through, if she thought Fanus’s differently now. The last thing Blake wanted was to have another let alone that of a child to look at her kind negatively. Though to be fair she would understand why she would have that thought, considering. Still though she couldn’t help but have that worry in her head. Not only that but she was afraid what she would think of her, if she found out she is a Fanus and was a part of the White Fang. 

 

She honestly thought of the worst case scenario if she did find out, she would just do all she could to avoid her, and probably have hateful or thoughts of grudge about her. She knew she was a child but she couldn’t help but worry. 

 

Destiny drew a picture with a set of crayons that they had bought for her the other day, to keep her busy; she laid on her stomach on Weiss bed (Not that Weiss would mind anyway). While she did this she listened to music; faintly the song called Shine was heard through the headphones she wore. Blake herself sat awkwardly in the bed while she worked on whatever herself and whatever was given to her and her team to work on the weekend. She took a deep breath as she played with the bow on top of her head. 

 

“ _ Why am I so nervous? _ ” Blake thought in her head, “ _ It’s not like I’ve done baby-sitting before. _ ” 

 

Blake scratched the back of her head, before turning over to the little girl who was still drawing her picture. She let out a sigh. 

 

“I’m probably worrying to much about this.” Blake said aloud, though it was unlikely that Destiny heard her. 

 

She soon heard her scroll let out a ringtone and she saw that she had gotten a text message, most likely from her teammates.She opened up the group chat on her scroll and it had confirmed her theory.

 

Y: Hey Blake, how’s everything on your end with little Dessie?

 

B: Fine. How goes the preparations for the Festival?

 

W: Well, let’s just say that setting up the school dance is easier than having to deal with this.

 

R: You sure everything’s okay on your end? Is Destiny doing alright?

 

Blake smiled slightly just from reading Ruby’s text. Since they found Destiny, let’s just say her maternal instincts kicked in. Hell she thought Ruby was more of a worrywart than Yang, when it came to Destiny anyway. Blake laughed a little but continuing the conversation. 

 

B: Don’t worry Ruby, everything's fine. She’s just hanging out on Weiss’s bed drawing.

 

R: Oh good ^_^. 

 

Y: LOL, to you Ruby, you have officially turned into our dad XD! Wait till Melody hears this on the chat tonight!

 

R: Shut up Yang! D:<

 

W: Anyway, this is going to take longer than we thought. We probably won’t be finished for today till later.

 

B: I got it, don’t worry :). 

 

R: Well we gotta get back to work, tell Destiny I said hi ^_^!

 

Y: Yeah, and tell Dessie I’ll show her some cool combos in Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer >:D!

 

B: LOL. Sure. 

 

W: We’ll see you later Blake, just don’t let Destiny do anything too crazy.

 

B: Like I said I got it. See you later. 

 

With that the group chat had ended; just when she did she felt someone tug on her arm gently. She turned and saw that familiar girl wearing the black eyepatch, standing next to her which made her jump slightly. Blake immediately cleared her throat as she asked, “What is it? Is something wrong?” 

 

“Nothing’s really wrong.” Destiny replied as she twiddled her thumbs, “It’s just that, I’m a little hungry. Can we see if the cafeteria is open so we can eat?” 

 

Blake checked the time on her scroll before replying, “I’m sorry, but the cafeteria won’t be open for at least another hour or two. How about a snack instead?” 

 

“Okay.” Destiny replied, before following Blake into the kitchen that had been provided within the dorm they stayed in. Blake opened up a cabinet before handing Destiny a bag of potato chips and a small juice box. 

 

“Is there… Anything else you need?” Blake asked her, a bit awkwardly this time. 

 

“Actually now that you mention it, I am a bit bored.” Destiny said honestly as she went ahead to open the juice box, “Let’s do something together.” 

 

Blake looked at the little one, almost surprised; though she shook off the emotion as she replied, “Okay, what would you like to do?” 

 

Destiny thought about what they should do, though it wasn’t until she came with an idea. 

 

“How about we read one of your books?” She asked. 

 

Once again, Blake looked to her, almost surprised by what she was suggesting. No one was interested to actually read one of her stories, let alone actually read with her. The only she could think of was Ruby but that’s it, no one else, not even her younger brother. 

 

“I… Guess that could work.” Blake replied once again awkwardly. 

 

Destiny smiled and Blake went to the room to choose a book before returning; they both sat down on the couch provided and Destiny opened the bag of chips and sat close to Blake to look at the book's contents as she read the words aloud since the little one admitted that she still had difficulty reading. As Blake read from one page to the next she couldn’t help but find Destiny adorable as she was hypnotized by what was written within the contents. At times she asked questions, for when she didn’t understand what was happening, though Blake didn’t mind it, not one bit. She liked that she was interested in one of her books, and that she was enjoying herself. 

 

She was happy that she was happy, and that’s all that mattered, at least to Blake. 

 

For awhile, they stayed like this, Blake just reading and Destiny listening to what she had read within the book; It wasn’t before they noticed the sun start to set just outside of the window of the living area. They both looked at the time with the clock provided. 

 

“Huh, I didn’t realize it got so late.” Blake said. 

 

“I guess the others still aren’t back yet.” Destiny said. 

 

“The cafeteria should be open by now.” Blake said to her, “Wanna go see if they’re open?” 

 

When Blake turned to look at her, she noticed the child looking at something; she noticed she was looking at the bow at the top of her head. She started to get nervous at this as she rubbed her elbow. “Um… Is something the matter?” Blake asked. 

 

Destiny smiled reassuringly to her as she shook her head, “Hey Blake?” She said, “Is it okay if I ask you something?” 

 

Blake tilted her head slightly as she still had a nervous look on her face. She stammered as she replied, “O--okay… What is it?” 

  
Blake had soon notice that Destiny had a nervous look on her face as she started to play with her hair. “Well um…” Destiny said nervously, “I don’t mean to sound like I’m rude or anything… But um… I’ve been wondering for a little while now…” 

 

“Wondering about what…?” Blake asked her. 

 

Destiny took a deep breath and finally said, what had ultimately shocked, “ **_How come you’re hiding the ears on your head?_ ** ” 

 

Blake’s eyes widened in shock by what the child had asked her; She actually managed to figure it out? How in the world did she figure it out so quickly, Blake had asked herself in her head. She was sure that no one would know. Well the only people that knew that she is a Fanus was her team and JNPR, but even so how could she have figured it out. 

 

As if reading her thoughts, Destiny had answered that question for her. 

 

“I uh…” The little one said awkwardly, “... I sometimes saw your bow twitch whenever Yang said one of her jokes.” 

 

Blake’s face turned red slightly, “Oh son of a--” She said stopping herself before saying, “I thought I took care of that problem.”

 

Destiny giggled a little seeing the look on Blake’s face and her face turned redder. Destiny’s smile fell from her face as she asked again, “So… Why do you hide them, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Your ears on your head. Why do you hide them with your bow?” 

 

Blake looked away from the child, not answering her this time; though Destiny still asked. “Is it because other people don’t like them?” She asked. 

 

“... No.” Blake replied calmly, “... No nothing like that.” 

 

Destiny tilted her head curiously, not really understanding what she was saying. Blake turned to the little girl, “Hey Destiny, I don’t mean to upset you by asking this but… Are you… Scared of the White Fang?”

 

Destiny was a bit taken back by the question Blake asked and had at first stayed silent as she played with her hair nervously. Blake realized what she was asking and said to her, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. It was stupid of me You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” 

 

Destiny shook her head before saying nervously, “... There’s a lot of things I’m scared of Blake. And, there are some fears, that I don’t know if I should say out loud… Not even my dad knows the worst one. When the White Fang took me to their headquarters, when I realized there was a chance I wouldn’t see him again… I don’t remember the last time I ever felt so afraid in my life. Sure, they gave me food in all but… That didn’t stop me from being scared of the situation I was in.” 

 

“... So…” Blake said, “Are you still afraid, of the White Fang?”

 

Destiny nodded her head before replying, “Sometimes. But… You know what my mom would’ve said? She’d say, ‘No one is truly born evil. They’re just good people lead down the wrong path. They’re souls that lost their way.’ At least, that’s what dad told me she would say.” 

 

“Do you really think they’re good people?” 

 

“I know they’re bad people out in the world. But… that doesn’t stop me from believing they’re good people too. Can I ask what this is about Blake?” 

 

Blake took a deep breath as she rubbed the back of her head. This was it, the truth comes out, she thought to herself. It was now or never to determine what Destiny felt about her, when she tells her what exactly she is, and who she was. 

 

“... Destiny…” Blake started to say, “... If you truly believe they’re good people… What would you think of me, if I told you the truth?” 

 

“The truth?” Destiny asked curiously. 

 

“You’re right about me being a Fanus.” Blake said to her, “... So they’re no secrets there. But… The White Fang… I actually once worked for them. Before I came here to Beacon.”

 

Destiny’s eyes widened slightly at this new information before Blake continued since she knew she would listen, “... I live on an island called Menagerie, with my parents and little brother. It’s a place where people like me can live peacefully without dealing with any kind of trouble. The only problem was, where we lived was always crowded, and a lot of us, including me didn’t feel like we were equal to the rest of the world. We wanted more than what we got. My father was the previous leader of the White Fang, and my brother and I were always at the front of the lines of every protest we had. When my father stepped down as leader, things started to change. The White Fang had gotten more violent and…” 

 

Blake bit her bottom lip as she was a bit hesitant about what she was going to say, “... Someone, I thought was my friend changed too. He kept saying not to worry, but he became a different person before I knew what happened. So I ended up running from them, and I didn’t look back.” 

 

Destiny took all this newly found information in, and she seemed to have gotten the idea of what Blake had just explained. She asked as she pointed to her bow, “... That’s why you’re hiding them? It’s so people won’t see you as one of them?” 

 

“Something like that…” Blake replied, “... People, when they look at a Fanus or anyone different, they just assume the worst things about them. They’re just quick to judge, and point fingers at us, even when we weren’t the ones responsible. I don’t want people to see me for that when they look at me. I want them to see me for the real me.”

 

Destiny didn't say anything this time, she only nodded in understanding with what Blake was saying. 

 

“So, now that you know what I am, and who I was before I came here to Beacon…” Blake said to her, “Let me ask you again… Are you afraid of me? Because if you are, I will understand completely if you don’t want to--”

 

“No.” Destiny said suddenly cutting her off.

 

Blake was a bit taken back by this as she gave the child a quizzical look.

 

“Huh?” Blake said with confusion.

 

“No as in I’m not afraid of you.” Destiny stated simply, “And I understand why you would want to hide the fact that your a Fanus. Believe me, I know that all to well.” 

 

Blake just continued to stare at the little one looking perplexed as she saw her place her hand over her eyepatch. She only wondered a little as to why she would do that but discarded the thought as she asked her, “But… I was a part of the people that took you from your father, you’re not afraid of me? Not even a little?”

 

Destiny shook her head, “I’m not afraid Blake, because your a good person. If Ruby, Weiss and Yang can see that, than so can I. You may have been a part of them once before but, things tend to change in a good way sometimes, well that’s what a friend of mine says.”

 

Blake’s curiosity peeked now as the bow on her head twitched slightly, “Than… What do you really think of me?”

 

Destiny pondered over this thought for a moment or two before giving an answer. “Well…” She started to say, “You’re pretty, kind, funny and smart. And you always know what to say whenever you want to help someone. You have a pretty cool semblances, an amazing storyteller, and you love to read like I do. Honestly… I like being around you.” 

 

“Do… Do you mean that? You like me?” 

 

“Of course I do. Friends are supposed to like each other. And… though we’ve only known each other for a short while, I consider you a friend, Fanus in all, and that’s the truth.” 

 

Blake couldn’t hardly believe what she had just heard. In most experiences when anything having to do with the White Fang people would be traumatized and look at innocent Fanus the wrong way because of what they do to terrorize others. But Destiny, she’s willing to look the other way because she does believe they’re good people, even with everything she has gone through she was willing to look the other way and forgive and forget. She never thought in her life there could be people that could exist such as her or when she really thought about it, her leader Ruby. In fact she thought that people like her could only exist in fairytales and stories. 

 

People with an honest soul. 

 

It wasn’t long until she felt Destiny tap her on the arm again. 

 

She cleared her throat as she said, “Blake… If you don’t mind… Do you think I can see your ears on your head?” 

 

“You want to?” Blake asked her. 

 

To which Destiny nodded and said with a smile, “I would very much like to see them if that’s alright with you?” 

 

“Well I don’t know--” 

 

“Pretty please Blake, and I promise I’ll keep it a secret.” 

 

“... Cross your heart…?” 

 

Destiny made an X over her chest with her thumb just where her heart was as she said, “... And hope to die.” 

 

Blake smiled as she pat her head, “Well… How can I say no to a face like that?” 

 

Destiny couldn’t help but giggle at this as she smiled, and Blake couldn’t help but laugh as well. She soon reached for the bow on top of her head and undid the bow atop of her head. Within a few short moments Destiny’s eyes brightened at what she saw at the top of her head. 

 

“Aww, they’re cat ears.” Destiny said with a kitten smile of her own. 

 

Blake couldn’t help but chuckle as her ears twitched slightly. “Thank you for the comment.” Blake said as her face turned red. 

 

Though she heard her let out what appeared to be a disappointed sigh which left Blake concerned. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Blake asked. 

 

“Nothing it’s just…” Destiny said surprising Blake with a smile, “... It’s a shame you don’t show your ears more often… You’re more pretty without your bow.” 

 

Blake’s face turned red at this but she couldn’t help smile as she suddenly picked up Destiny and gave her a big hug; Destiny couldn’t help but hug her back. 

 

Though they jumped slightly when they heard a loud grumbling sound; it wasn’t long before they realized it was coming from Destiny’s stomach. The child couldn’t help but laugh nervously at this. 

 

Blake laughed again, “Sounds like someone's hungry.” 

 

“I guess you’re right.” Destiny said as she played with her hair again. 

 

“How about we go to the cafeteria to get some food?”

 

“... I'd like that a lot.” 

 

Blake put Destiny on the ground and put back on her bow. Than she took her hand and they both walked out of the dorms and down to the cafeteria building. 

 

( **_Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed By Mamiko Nako_ ** )


	7. Let Bygones, Be Bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby & Roman are cut off from the rest of the team while exploring an abandoned mine that once belonged to the Schnee Dust Company and they both have a heartfelt talk to fill the void, and to find some closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:   
> Ruby Rose  
> Roman Torchwick  
> Neopolitan  
> Jaune Arc   
> Nora Valkyrie   
> Lie Ren

_ ( _ **_Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription Data Performed By Shimamiya Eiko_ ** _ ) _

 

_ - _ **_Two Months After the Fall; Somewhere in Anima_ ** _ - _

 

Ruby’s eyes opened slowly as she felt pain in her side and head. She let out a couple of coughs as she struggled to stand on her own two feet; she shivered a little from the cold she felt and sting of pain. She looked around but the only thing she could make out was the darkness that had surrounded her line of vision. She held her hands out in front of her and stepped forward as she tried to search around for any source of light, but she soon tripped and fell flat on her face. She cried out with agony when she landed on her wounded side. 

 

When she went to grasp the wound she soon came to realize that her clothes had been partly torn; from her sleeve to her waist on her left, and on her right side, she found what had pierced her side was a sharp object of some kind. 

 

She panicked and went to remove despite the pain, but--

 

“I wouldn’t do that Red… Unless you want to bleed out and die…” 

 

Ruby jumped slightly as she had recognized the voice. “Roman?” She called out, her voice sounding hoarse, “Roman is that you?”  

 

Ruby started to look around through the darkness as her eyes still adjusted. All she knew was he had to be close by.

 

“Where are you?” She said. 

 

She heard the faint sounds of a click, and what had followed after was a small flame that someone held. Turned out it was indeed Roman who was holding his lighter. Ruby quickly went towards to where he was, taking not that he was propped up against something. 

 

“Thank goodness, you’re okay!” Ruby said, “Huh, never thought I’d say that.” 

 

“Yeah…” Roman groaned, “... I didn’t think I would hear that from your mouth.” 

 

“Are you okay? You sound a bit off…” 

 

“I could say the same for your Red… Your voice, no offense has seen better days…” 

 

Ruby let out a groan of agony before she shivered again. When she brought her arms together that’s when she realized she was soaking wet. 

 

“Wha…” Ruby said before coughing again, “What happened?” 

 

“We uh… Kind of fell into water I think…” Roman groaned, “After fighting the… Who knows what…” 

 

“Oh good you can’t remember either… I thought I was only who didn’t know…” Ruby said to herself though Roman heard him laugh a little before he started to cough. She noticed that he was in pain when she heard him let out a moan of agony. 

 

“Um…” Ruby said awkwardly, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Hmm?” Roman said, not hearing her at first, “Oh yeah, I’m fine, just uh… Catching my breath.” 

 

She heard him moan in agony again, which left her concerned at this point. Before he could protest Ruby grabbed the lighter from his hand and started to look him over to see if they were any wounds on him taking not that his body was soaking wet too. That’s when she saw that his shoulder and almost near his heart had been impaled with what looked to be two pieces of sharp wooden shrapnel, to which Ruby couldn’t help but worry. 

 

“Oh my God…” She said putting her hands over her mouth

 

Roman groaned as he said with drowsiness, “... I’m alright… Don’t worry I’m just fine…” 

 

Ruby just didn’t know what to do at that point as she looked over Roman’s wounds and her own. Slowly but surely, as to how they had gotten to this point started to come back to her.

* * *

 

- **_Sometime Ago (Ruby’s P.O.V)_ ** -

 

My friends and I had been staying in that small village for a little while.

 

I know we’re in a hurry to get to Haven, but we had to do what could to help them. They told us that a Grimm had been terrorizing them, and that it’s home was in a mine nearby. They said the mine had once belonged to the Schnee Dust Company and had been abandoned for sometime. 

 

They warned us when we entered the mine that it would be unstable, but I had promised that we would do whatever we can to help. Of course, Jaune, Ren, Nora and even Neo was on board with it, though Roman on the other hand; Let’s just say we have a little disagreement. As we approached where the mines were, I noticed Roman had lagged behind the group looking less than thrilled. In fact he looked more annoyed. 

 

What is with that look?

 

We stood before the entrance to the mine; several of the signs had read “ **_DANGER: UNSTABLE_ ** ” and “ **_CAUTION: GRIMM AHEAD_ ** ”.

 

“Oh man.” I heard Jaune say looking at the many signs, “I can see why people didn’t want to come back here.” 

 

“This mine looks way old!” Nora said tapping slightly on the wood. 

 

To which Neo slapped her hand away from it. “Careful.” Neo said to her, “This mine can collapse before we can get this mission started.” 

 

“She’s right Nora. It wouldn’t exactly bode well for us.” Ren said. 

 

“Okay.” I said to turning to the group, “The Grimm that the Mayor told us about is bound to be here, so here’s what I think we should do. If we split up, we’ll be able to cover more ground.” 

 

“Yeah I that sounds like it’s the best way to go.” Jaune said. 

 

“I can get behind that.” Nora told me with her usual smile. 

 

“As long as we find the Grimm it’s fine.” Ren added. 

 

“I don’t mind it.” Neo said with a shrug. 

 

I turned to Roman, and noticed that he gave an annoyed look to me, as I gave an awkward look. He responded to me with a grunt. We’ve only been traveling for a month, and we still haven’t gotten used to being with one another. I know we were enemies before I even knew Destiny existed, but considering all that happened, I’m willing to put it some of it behind me. However I don’t know if Roman is willing to do the same. 

 

I let out a sigh as I said, “Okay than, so I think it’s only fair that we go with the people we’re used to. So--”

 

“Actually if it’s all the same to Ruby, this time around, we’d like Neo to tag along with us!” Nora said to me with a smile. 

 

Myself, Neo and Roman looked at Nora just in complete shock. 

 

“ **WHAT?!** ” The three of us exclaimed. 

 

“Why would you want that?” Neo asked. 

 

Nora replied to her as she put her arms around her shoulders, “Well we never had the chance to actually get to know one another!” Nora said to her with smile, “We can share secrets and stuff, or maybe even trade numbers!” 

 

I saw Neo raise an eyebrow in Nora’s direction, and she removed herself from her grip as she backed up slightly. “I don’t know how I feel about that.” Neo said as she raised her hands in the air. 

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Nora said giving her hug suddenly, “By the end of this we’ll be besties!” 

 

“Wait, than who’s going go with Roman?” I asked my friends curiously, 

 

“Well actually, we were thinking that you would go with Roman.” Jaune suggested to me. 

 

My jaw dropped at this as did Roman’s at the sound of this. “Uh, Jaune!” I said awkwardly, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

 

“Well, why don’t you think so?” Jaune asked me curiously. 

 

I couldn’t help but stammer as I twiddled my thumbs, “It’s just that well--” I turned to Roman; he had his arms crossed as he had his back to us. 

 

“I just think that--” I tried to say to Jaune, “--Roman would be more comfortable with Neo. I mean--After all they’re both partners--and I just think that--” 

 

“Ruby.” Ren said stopping me; he put his hand on my shoulder, “We know that you’ve had your differences in the past. But we’re here now working together and nothing in the past matters now. Just think of this an opportunity to start over.” 

 

Before I could say something Roman finally spoke, “Look, this is all a waste of time anyway. I thought we were in a hurry to get to Mistral, not stop and play hero to people we pass by. Another thing I don’t need a kid to babysit me.” 

 

Okay, I can take any comment from him, but I got ticked off at the kid comment, that and what he was suggesting. “Oh now, that’s it!” I said to him angrily actually taking him by surprise, “Number 1, after everything I’ve been through I am not a kid! And B, whether you like it or not we are helping these people because they have no one else to turn to! And number 3, I am tired of your attitude today mister! So again, like it or not, we  **_ARE_ ** doing this!” 

 

I went to grab his arm to drag him into the mine with me, but turns out that wasn’t the best idea since I almost ended up tripping and nearly fell on my face. I managed to recover though as I fixed up my dress and cloak, before I stepped into the mines. I heard Roman mumble something under his breath before he followed me into the mines.

 

We followed the tracks further up into the caves while the others stayed on the first floor of the mines to look for the Grimm creature that laid within. The only source of light we had to help see through was the flashlights that we had brought with us when we had started to travel. Roman and I were peaking through the caves, to see if we spotted anything within. Though when we didn’t see anything out of the ordinary we pressed on, minding the creaking sounds from above us and where we stepped. 

 

The both of us kept silent with one another, since I will admit it’s still awkward to be around him, and he’s probably feeling the same thing. I know after all that’s happened, we have to put our differences behind us, but… I don’t know it just still feels strange, like this is just one of those things that I can’t exactly explain or put it into words, it’s just hard to form a sentence at that point. 

 

We moved onto the next set of caves along the tracks, seeing that it was only held together by various sets of ropes and loose nails. I gulped as I noticed how far up we were, one wrong move and we could end up dead. The tracks that were beneath us were all flooded, and I could see the water flowing from a bunch of other reservoir is most likely from the rain and such. It wasn’t long before I realized that Roman started to walk ahead of me. 

 

“Careful where you step Red.” He said not turning around, “Wouldn’t want you to fall again like last time, now would we?” 

 

I couldn’t help but growl annoying since he was talking about that time when myself and my friends were at Mountain Glenn. Just what is his problem anyway!? He’s really getting on my nerves! 

 

“I can handle my balance perfectly fine thank you!” I said to him as I felt my blood boil with anger. Right when I stomped my foot to walk a wooden board from the track collapsed beneath me causing me to nearly trip again; luckily I managed to catch myself. I watched as the wooden board fell down below, and I heard a splash. 

 

“See?” I heard Roman say, “What did I tell ya? Well it’s not like you’ll listen to my opinions anyway?” 

 

Alright, I had enough of this; it’s time to put my foot down!

 

“ **ROMAN!** ” I yelled at him, making him stop going further down the tracks, “What’s wrong with you!? Why are you being such a jerk!?” 

 

“I think you know my problem  **_Red_ ** .” Roman told me still not turning to look at me, “We’ve got bigger things to deal with, and you’re just wasting our time by playing errand girl.” 

 

“You know why we have to help them Roman!” 

 

“Well believe it or not you can’t always play the hero like the ones in the story!” 

 

“Stop talking like that, you know that without us these people will get killed by the Grimm that’s here! These people need us!” 

 

“ **AND MY DAUGHTER NEEDS ME MORE THAN THEY DO!** ” 

 

Roman finally turned to me as he shouted this, and I flinched at his words. Roman and I stood there frozen, just looking at one another, not knowing exactly what to say to one another. 

 

I get it now. I think I understand why he’s being so angry.

 

“Roman, I--” 

 

Before I could say anything I was cut off when I heard the sound of something growling echoing around where we stood, which made me and Roman freeze up. We looked around the caves using the only source of light that we to try and see where the growls were coming from. It was hard to do that, when you’re standing in a place where there’s multiple caves in one place. 

 

Who knows how far we are?

 

We both continued to look around, just wondering where exactly the Grimm creature was. Just when I thought I had gotten a sight to where it was--

 

“ **RED, BEHIND YOU!** ” 

 

Before I could even react, I felt something hit me to the side roughly causing me to fly of the track. Arming my Crescent Rose, I latched onto the ledge at the last second before I could fall. I saw a red light go around my body. 

 

How could my aura be broken already!?

 

“I’m okay!” I yelled to Roman as to reassure him, in case he was worried. 

 

My eyes widened in shock as I saw what exactly hit me. It looked to be a mole, but it was the size of a polar bear. It had armor going along its back and long narrow silver claws on it’s paws. It’s eyes glowed red and red lines connected to its back and stomach on its black fur. 

 

I saw Roman backup but he armed his weapon and started to fire at it, making it drawn towards where he was. 

 

Damn it, I gotta get back up there!

 

I quickly pulled myself up, and got back up onto the track. I armed myself as I used my semblance to get in front of Roman, and face to face with the mole like Grimm. I charged at it, swinging with my blade attacking its face and claws. It had tried to attack and I just managed to avoid it. As I jumped back Roman fired his weapon; It had hit the mole making it stumble.

 

I went at it again, using my semblance again making it flip on its back. I jumped high into the air with the help of my speed I used it to get high into the air and stabbed it in chest head, killing it instantly. Honestly that was easier than I thought it was going to be.  

 

Though than again I appeared to have spoken to soon when I suddenly cried out with agony. The mole that had been under me had suddenly split into two, and one of them, managed to get me on my arm and waist. I dropped my weapon. 

 

“Oh no! No!” I exclaimed trying to catch my weapon, but couldn’t when it fell down into the water below. Roman started to fire again hitting the Grimm mole in the chest but only made more of them. I noticed the tracks started to become increasingly unstable, as the track started to shake a little with every step we made. Knowing we couldn’t stay on the tracks I decided to make do with my Crescent Rose and end this fight fast. I looked up to the tracks just above us, and I hatched an idea in my head. 

 

“Roman listen, I have a plan!” I said to him. 

 

“What could you possibly have in mind!?” Roman said to me. 

 

“I’m gonna draw their attention, when you hear the signal, fire up on the tracks above this one!” I told him. 

 

“What good is that going to do!?” 

 

“Look, just trust me okay!?” 

 

I saw Roman being a bit hesitant at first, but he soon looked me in the eye before responding with, “You better know what you’re doing!” 

 

“I always do!” I said with a smile.  

 

I quickly got the attention of the Grimm moles, and sure enough all of their eyes were on me. As I thought they immediately started to come at me. Despite myself lacking in close combat I managed to kick one or two off the tracks to the rocks and water down below killing them instantly. I kicked two and three more to the ones still focused on Roman, and just as expected they started to come at me once more. I looked up above, and saw that they were just under right where I wanted them; I couldn’t help but smile, I’m such a genius!

 

“ **ROMAN NOW!** ” I yelled. 

 

Roman aimed his Melodic Cudgel up where I told him to fire and he pulled the trigger firing a flare shot. It hit the tracks right on target, making the Grimm look up. I used this as an opportunity to get back to where Roman was just as the tracks began to come apart. It hit the end of the tracks causing the Grimm to fall down below. But the tracks we were on started to come apart as well, leaving me paralyzed. 

 

Oh God I didn’t think this through! 

 

“ **QUICK JUMP** !” I heard Roman shout. 

 

I didn’t even hesitate at that point, I jumped off the track following Roman. Though just as I managed to get one foot off, I heard a roar just above me. I turned around and saw that one of the mole Grimms managed to get to where I was and was going to attack me; I had no means to defend myself, as I looked at the Grimm creature with fear. Before it had a chance to attack me, Roman had fired a shot, and hit him clear on the head. But just as it’s body disappeared, I suddenly felt something sharp pierce my side, and I suddenly found myself falling, as I faintly heard Roman cry out with agony. I felt the wind rush, before I found myself hitting the water that had laid beneath us. 

 

The water had become coated with red as began to lose conscious, and the sounds around me became muffled due to the water that now surrounded. 

 

The last thing through the now red water I saw was a hand reaching out to me, before I passed out.

* * *

 

( **_Normal P.O.V_ ** )

 

Ruby’s eyes widened slightly as the memories came back to her. She and him both fought the Grimm but ended up falling off the track like what he said, and they must’ve been hit by the fallen debris. She had soon come to realize something as she set the lighter down on the side for a moment looking at Roman with a shocked look.

 

“You…” Ruby said slowly to Roman, “... You saved my life.” 

 

Roman let out a sigh as he turned his head to the side, “... It was nothing really…” 

 

“I…” Ruby started to say though she was honestly speechless, “... Thank you…” 

 

Ruby soon picked the lighter back up as she used it to look around, taking the note of the rushing water that was beside them. “...So…” Ruby had said awkwardly, “... Where do you think we are?”

 

Roman let out another cough before replying, “... The hell if I know Red… I was hanging onto you and your garden tool the whole time I was swimming… So I didn’t get a good look…” 

 

“Can we contact Jaune and the others?” 

 

“Tried it already… There’s no signal down here… We’re going to have to wait until they find us…” 

 

Ruby nodded her head, before she sneezed and shivered. Ruby quickly stood up and looked around to see what she could use to keep them warm. Using the lighter in her hand, she managed to find the wood from the tracks that had been washed up just on the shore. She grabbed all the wood that she could carry before returning back to Roman’s side. 

 

She put the wood in a pile before using the lighter to start it. She had also managed to find some old tarp, that had been draped over the various old carts that were beside them. It wasn’t much but at the very least it would help keep them warm along with the fire. She draped one over Roman after setting him down on crate she had pulled near the fire, minding the wounds before she put it around herself and sat close to the fire. There was silence around them, only the sound of the wood cracking was heard as Ruby and Roman sat close. Ruby at times let her hands hover over the fire and to pat herself on the face to keep her cheeks warm; Roman let out an occasional coughs once in awhile, and she would look over to make sure he was still breathing. 

 

“This is a… Bit of a pickle we got ourselves into huh?” Roman said to her with a groan. 

 

“Yeah.” Ruby said laughing a little, still feeling awkward, “It is.” 

 

She cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly; rubbing her arms so that she could keep herself warm. She cringed a little when she accidentally rubbed against her wound. 

 

“Hey, listen uh…” Ruby started to say, “... Thank you… For saving my life.” 

 

“... It’s uh…” Roman groaned, “... It’s nothing much really…” 

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say it was nothing.” She said with a smile, “... You did something good today. And for that I’m grateful.” 

 

Roman couldn’t help but laugh a little despite the pain, “... Do you realize how corny you sound right now?” 

 

“Hey, come on, it’s the truth.” Ruby said with a smile. 

 

It was nice that they were at least talking now, it was nice and it was good just to pass the time. It gave them something to think about other than the pain from their wounds and well the situation they were in right now. 

 

It was a good time to bring a certain thought that she had been thinking about before they were fighting with the Creature of Grimm. 

  
“... Hey uh…” Ruby said, “... Can we have a serious talk?” 

 

Roman looked over to her, as he adjusted himself, the rock he was propped up against. “Sure Red.” Roman said before coughing, “It beats sitting here in silence anyway.” 

 

Ruby took a deep breath. This was it, Ruby thought, this was the chance to get some closure. 

 

“... I get, why your so angry this morning, and why you had the attitude.” Ruby said to him honestly, “Really I get it. After what you said before, I understand now.” 

 

“Do you now?” Roman asked her. 

 

“Do you think I’m not worried about her too?” She started to say, “After Yang told me she went missing, not only was me finding the truth set on my mind, but… Destiny’s on my mind too. I can see why you love her so much. She’s just this unique little girl. I don’t think there’s anyone else like her. It scares me, to think about what happened to her. Wherever she is she’s probably just as scared as we are. But helping people, whoever we come across, whether it’s just with one person, or an entire village… I want to show everyone that there’s still people like me, Jaune, Nora and Ren out there. That are still willing to fight for what is right, that are still willing to protect others. I know Destiny would’ve wanted us to help them too.” 

 

“... If I didn’t know better Red… I’d say you know her better than me…” Roman said, surprising Ruby when she realized he had a tone of sadness in his voice. She looked at him with wide eyes, both with shock and confusion as to why he sounded so down. 

 

Why did he sound so sad, Ruby wondered. 

 

Roman soon explained himself, “... You’re right about what you said. I am worried about her, as a father. I’ve been worrying about her since Cinder sent the White Fang to take her away. You have no idea how many nights I spent not sleeping, since Destiny was the only thing that was on my mind. I kept thinking about the worst case scenario about what Cinder was doing to her; one after another the thought of what was happening to her became worse and worse. Never did I think she would be right under my nose, as I was up in Ironwood’s ship. After you’ve been telling me how you and your friends had been taking care of her, I guess in a way…  **_I was actually jealous_ ** .” 

 

Ruby had gotten even more confused at the last part. She understand what he had just told her, but… Why in the world would he be jealous? 

 

“Why in the world would you have that thought?” Ruby asked. 

 

Roman soon replied once again explaining himself, “You see Red, before my wife’s…” He took a moment to clear his throat, and shut his eyes as if he was holding back tears before continuing, “... My wife’s passing… We both told each other, told ourselves, that if we ever had a child, we would raise them the way we wanted to. She would love her just as a real mother would, and I would be the father I never got to have as a child. Most importantly, we would support our child in whatever they wanted to do, and we would always be there for them no matter what. But, Trinity never got the chance to be that mother to Destiny… And as for me… Ever since I brought her to Vale, where I thought she was safe, I was hardly ever at home and most of the time, Neo was the one looking after her and not me…” 

 

He finally turned to Ruby, and the young teen was a bit taken back when she saw the look in his eyes. Never did she see someone looking so down as the man before her right now. 

 

“... I guess… I became jealous, because…” Roman said, “...  **_Because you were more of a family to her than I ever was_ ** … You succeeded where I couldn’t… And I can’t help but hate myself for that. I wasn’t the father that I wanted to be; I feel like I failed to not only the woman I’ve ever loved, but to my one and only child who I couldn’t even protect… How pathetic is that?” 

 

Ruby took in everything he said and she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him. Here, he was, once a thief, once her enemy, once a person hellbent on getting revenge on Atlas; now before her was a man who just wants to be a father, to the only child he and his wife had. She could see why he would feel jealous now, since Destiny was happy to be with them and spend time with them, but deep down she knew that even a child like her wasn’t happy. She thought about the times that Destiny felt down, just having the thought of Roman in her head. She knew she missed him and wanted him to be with her; to just be happy and enjoy the Vytal Festival with the only parent she’s ever known. 

 

Roman didn’t know it, but he was a cool dad in Destiny’s eyes. Ruby had to set it to him straight. 

 

“You’re not pathetic.” Ruby said. This time Roman was the one that had a surprised look on his face. 

 

“... You’re not a pathetic dad. As far as I can tell, you did a good job at being her dad.” Ruby said to him with a smile. 

 

Roman looked at her surprised, “How can you say that? Have you not listened to what I’ve been telling you?” 

 

“Oh I have been listening, but… You’re wrong about what you said about being pathetic.” Ruby said to him, which only confused him all the more. 

 

It was soon Ruby’s turn to explain herself, “You know… The whole Destiny was in our care… The only thing she could talk about was you. You were the only thing that was on her mind. She talked about all the things that you do for her, and she really enjoys your company.” 

 

Roman looked to her, shocked before asking as his voice cracked slightly, “Did… Did she really say that?” 

 

Ruby nodded her head, “... Whatever your thinking about, I know Destiny doesn’t think of you negatively. She wanted to find you as much you wanted to find her. She doesn’t care that you failed to protect her, all she wants is to be a family again. That’s all she ever wants, now more than ever.” 

 

Roman let out a shaky breath as a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. “Destiny, my little girl..” He said as he laughed a little, “... I swear, she’s sounding more and more like her mother…” 

 

He’s words started to trail off when both of his eyes closed shut and he slumped over slightly. Ruby took notice of this and her eyes soon widened when she saw his blood seeping through the tarp and was soon quick to realize that he had passed out from blood loss. She quickly went over to him and started to shake his him in an attempt to open his eyes. 

 

“Roman! Roman!” Ruby cried out, “Come on! Don’t fall asleep please!” 

 

No matter what she did, he didn’t seem to want to open his eyes; his head fell limply to the side. Ruby’s eyes widened slightly at this and immediately went to feel his pulse. Her body started to tremble when she felt his pulse was weak. 

 

Ruby literally was unsure of what to do at the moment. All she knew was that she was scared, and that this man before her could be dying. She bit her bottom lip as tears started to form and roll down her cheeks. She tried to shake him awake. 

 

“H--Hey, come on.” She said with her voice trembling, “W--wake up You can’t fall asleep, y--you hear me? What’s Destiny going to think, if she finds out that you died what’s she going to think? Please don’t die… She needs you… More than you know…” 

 

Ruby’s words began to trail off as well, and she started to get dizzy. The wound in her side and arm started to bleed profoundly and she felt her energy leave her. She fell against Roman’s body as she passed out as well.

* * *

 

**_“...uby… Ruby… Ruby! Ruby!”_ **

 

Ruby’s eyes shot open when she heard someone calling out to her. She blinked a few times before her vision cleared; She found, Jaune, Nora and Ren standing just at the foot of her bed. “Guys…?” Ruby said as she groaned while rubbing her eyes finding that she was all bandaged up. 

 

“Hooray! You’re finally awake!” Nora cheered. 

 

Ruby let out another groan before she sat up, taking note that she was in her night wear; her side and are were all bandaged up. 

 

“Wha… What happened?” Ruby asked, “Where am I…?” 

 

“We’re back in the town.” Ren replied, “Their doctor treated you and Roman after we found you in the mines. You were out cold for awhile.”

 

Ruby’s eyes widened slightly having a look of worry, “Roman! What about him, is he okay!?” 

 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine.” Jaune said to calm her down, “He’s over in the other room with Neo, but he’s still asleep.”  

 

“Is he…” Ruby said, gulping a little, “... Is he going to be alright?” 

 

“The doctor told us, that you both took a pretty hard hit and lost a lot of blood.” Ren explained, “They did a blood transfusion on you and Roman, and he said with plenty of rest the both of you will be able to recover. Though we’re going to have to stay in this town longer than we originally thought, until you’re both back on your feet.” 

 

“Which means we’re going to take a small little vacation!” Nora said with a smile. 

 

Ruby let out a sigh of relief when she heard the news about Roman she laid back in her pillows. 

 

“Honestly we were all worried about you and him.” Jaune said, “When you guys weren’t answering your scrolls we all thought the Grimm managed to get you, or you feel off the tracks. Guess we have to be careful if we ever go underground like that again.” 

 

“Yeah, noted.” Ruby said to Jaune. 

 

Ruby let out a groan as she turned onto her side as she made herself comfortable, “Man, I actually feel sleepy.” Ruby said, “I think I’m gonna take a little nap.” 

 

“We’ll get out of your hair.” Ren said. 

 

“Get some rest Ruby.” Jaune said. 

 

“Just don’t sleep for too long!” Nora said jokingly. 

 

With that the rest of team left the room leaving Ruby alone as she made herself comfortable. She had gone to sleep a few minutes later. 

 

When Ruby opened her eyes again she found that it was already nighttime, but she had woken up to sounds coming from the next room. She leaned in and recognized the voice belonging to Roman himself. Concerned, she got up from her bed and went to the next room. Luckily she found that the room was open and she peeked in. There she saw Roman, giving shaky breaths as he tossed and turned; He mumbled things that sounded incoherent. 

 

She stepped in and shut the door behind her quietly as to not wake him up. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the words clear from Roman. 

 

“... Stop it…” He said, “... Don’t take me there again… Please not again…”  

 

Ruby looked at him with worry as she saw his body tremble out of… Fear…? What could’ve gotten so him so scared?  She soon got her answer when Roman spoke again. 

 

“No… Don’t bring me to the Room… Not again…” He groaned, as he gripped the pillow, “...  **_Dad_ ** … I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” 

 

Ruby lightly gasped at this. It was his dad he was afraid of, why? Ruby soon looked over the scars that showed on his chest, arms, hands and neck. She’s seen battle scars when it came to her Uncle Qrow, but… She’s never seen ones such as those.  She soon thought about what he was saying in his sleep. 

 

The fact that he was apologizing, the fact that he’s begging, the fact that his body was shaking out of fear, the fact that he was afraid of a place called the Room, afraid of his own dad. 

 

“He was… Abused…?” Ruby concluded looking shocked. It would seem that would only be the logical explanation. Was he having a nightmare about it, she thought. She couldn’t help but feel sad for him. She could only think of two people that would keep nightmares like that away. 

 

His wife, and daughter. 

 

But with his wife gone and his daughter currently missing, the memories of his childhood had come back in spades. With a sigh she did the only thing she could think of at that point.

* * *

 

Jaune, Ren, Nora and Neo had returned to the Inn later that evening after a whole night of celebration with killing the Grimm. Many of the people had did it as gratitude for what they did, and they couldn’t help themselves but participate in their own traditions. Nora was asleep on Ren’s back, tired from all the fun she had, and all the food she had eaten. 

 

“Man, I never knew that your friend here could eat so much.” Neo couldn’t help but comment. 

 

“Believe me, she can.” Ren replied with a small smile as he looked at Nora’s sleeping face. 

 

“Too bad Ruby or Roman couldn’t be with us.” Jaune said, before holding up a bunch of bags, “But we can show them all the cool gifts we got.” 

 

Neo couldn’t help but laugh a little, “I can’t wait to see the look on Roman’s face at the outfit we got him!” She said, “Speaking of which I’m gonna check to see if he’s awake yet.” 

 

“We’re gonna check on Ruby, and put Nora to bed.” Jaune said. 

 

Neo nodded and went to the room just next store to their own. She turned the knob and opened the door stepping. She placed the bag on chair nearby before turning to where Roman slept. Her eyes widened slightly before they softened at what she saw; both of her eyes changed to pink when she blinked. Just as this happened Jaune and Ren came rushing in the room. 

 

“Neo!” Jaune exclaimed, looking worried, “It’s Ruby she’s--” 

 

Neo shushed him quietly before pointing to the bed that Roman was on; both Jaune’s and Ren’s eyes widened slightly. Their on the bed Roman had a peaceful look on his face as he slept, and Ruby herself, was snuggled next to him sleeping soundly as well. This of course surprised both Jaune and Ren while Neo had a thankful look on her face. 

 

“He looks more peaceful than he did before.” Neo said softly with a smile, “That’s good. Maybe now he won’t have those dreams.” 

 

Jaune and Ren looked to Neo, both with perplexed looks on their faces. “What do you mean by that?” Ren asked curiously. 

 

Neo shook her head before ushering them out the door, “Why don’t we go and have dinner? We’ll bring food up for them later.” 

 

They didn’t have time to react as Neo gently pushed them out the door, closing it behind them, leaving the young Huntress, and the former thief to rest. 

 

( **_Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed By Mamiko Nako_ ** )


	8. The Girl Who Could Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Elise came to be from the Abyss. A couple of people don’t seem to get the idea that she isn’t the girl they think she is, nor does Elise herself for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Sinn  
> Azure  
> Diamond  
> Elise  
> Emerald Sustrai  
> Mercury Black  
> Cinder Fall  
> Salem (Only Mentioned)

**_(Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription Data Performed By Shimamiya Eiko)_ **

 

 **_-Three Months After the Fall; Somewhere in Remnant_ ** -

 

They had been used to the silence by now, Sinn and her sisters. Honestly they found themselves enjoying it; true they grew tired of seeing the color red, but it was better than living in the kingdoms that weren’t as peaceful as many claimed it to be. For one thing they enjoyed the company of the Grimm since they’re technically one of them, and they enjoyed talking to them; it sure as hell beat Watts lessons is what they would tell themselves. Recently though they themselves, especially Sinn, have been overjoyed.

 

Some time ago, it used to be just the three of them, the three Shadows, which their grace, their savior Salem had named, Sinn, Azure, and Diamond. They had been brought to Salem’s castle as Efah's shortly after the fall of Beacon, but only three of them emerged from the Abyss when really four of them were supposed to come out. When they were told this, they were worried, since they were afraid she was going to come out damaged. And they all knew what would happen if she did. It was only until a month prior that she had finally emerged from where the Grimm came from, and she was indeed as they feared; she was damaged.

 

Though she seemed different.

 

Sinn and her sisters knew, that when another Shadow comes out with a face different from one's Aura they’re based off of, they die instantly after emerging, but not this one. She was different from the rest of them; somehow, she managed to stay alive for so long despite the intense amount of pain she felt. Despite the wounds she came with, despite how very close to death she was, she was still fighting to stay alive.

 

**_Even if she didn’t know it._ **

 

She was still in recovering of her wounds and they had been helping her get around the castle, and getting what she needed though mostly she kept quiet.

 

When Watts, was treating her, he had to perform surgery as to save her and her eye, but for the moment Watts had told her for the time being she wouldn’t be able to see. Sinn and her other sisters couldn’t help but feel bad for her. It must’ve been hard to be blind, and they couldn’t imagine what their little sister had been going through. Having herself force her herself to practically feel her way through the castle.

  


Though, as themselves being their elder sisters it was their job to look after her, and made sure she had fully recovered from her wounds.

 

Those that would try to do her harm, let’s just say, you take one you take all.

 

Three young teens walked through the halls of Salem’s castle. One had dark gray shoulder length hair, with one orange eye and one blind eye in the shade of orange. She wore a red coat with a white collar with black streaks; the coat she wore had one long sleeve and the other was short sleeve. She had one a fingerless glove stopping at her elbow, and she wore a dark gray shirt under her coat. She also wore a pair of light gray pants, that had the left side, and on the right side it was short revealing a red eye on her leg. She also wore a pair of black survival boots with the outfit.

 

The second teen was shorter in height, and she looked like she as though she was thirteen. She had long gray hair that was tied into a thick braid, and she wore a dark gray dress with a white corset around her waist, and she wore a long red and gray sweater coat, that covered both of her arms; she also had on knee high white socks with a pair of red shoes. Her eye was of a black crystal color and the other was blind eye and in the same color as the other two. In the middle of her forehead, she had the same red eye mark.

 

The third had a red eye mark on her right shoulder, and she had short bob cut style hair that was in the shade of gray and white, with her eye was of a light gray color, and had a blind  eye in the same color. Her outfit consisted of a dark red turtleneck that was like a dress but divided revealing her legs and black cropped shorts that she wore, with a gray shirt with a white corset tied together with a single black ribbon. She had red arm sleeves that was held up with black ribbons as well a pair flat black shoes.

 

The girl with white and gray hair stretched and groaned before saying, “I thought old Wattsy would never shut up! It felt like it was taking forever.”

 

“You should really be listening to his lecture Diamond.” The girl with the long thick braid said, “It will do you some good in the future when you’re out there in Remnant.”

 

“What’s there to learn about it?” The girl with white and gray shorthair, named Diamond said, “The humans and Fanus, are still the same as they were 40 years ago, it’s not like they made a drastic change to themselves.”

 

The girl named who looked thirteen, named Azure let out a sigh, “Even so, it’s best that you learn about the kingdoms. You wouldn’t want the Doctor to give you another one of his scoldings now do we?”

 

“Hey, I would happily take Wattsy scoldings than one of the Mistresses… **_Punishments_ **.”

 

The girl with dark gray hair had been heard chuckling softly, “Careful that the Mistress doesn’t hear you saying that.” She said to Diamond, “Or you might just get one of her punishments.”

 

Diamond growled as she punched the girl in the back causing her to grunt, “Not exactly funny when it’s happened to you too Sinn. I still find it hard to believe that she chose you to be our leader, when all we’ve done is train non-stop!”

 

Sinn let out another chuckle again as she nudged Azure slightly, “Well, isn’t someone getting impatient?”

 

“I believe someone is.” Azure said in a monotone voice.

 

“Tell me you guys aren’t feeling the same way?” Diamond said to the two of them before asking, “... Speaking of which, why wasn’t Elise at one of Watts lessons? Shouldn’t she be attending them too, so she can get all caught up?”

 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Azure asked, “After all, your supposed to be her partner.”

 

“Just because I’m her partner, doesn’t mean I have to babysit her 24/7.”

 

“And you call yourself her older sister?”

 

“You’re her older sister two dumb bell.”

 

“If anything you’re the dumb bell out of the four of us.”

 

“What the hell was that shorty!?”

 

Knowing where this was going, Sinn immediately turned around and stepped between them putting her hands on their shoulders. “Hey, come on, save it for the training room.” Sinn told them, “No need to cause a mess.”

 

“Fine.” Azure said to Sinn.

 

“Whatever.” Diamond said folding her arms across her chest.  

 

They approached there room to where they stayed within the castle, and Sinn had opened her doors. Her eyes widened slightly, as did Azure’s and Diamond’s when they saw a certain someone was missing.

 

“Oh great…” Sinn said slumping forward slightly, “Elise isn’t here… Again.”

 

“How can someone with temporal loss of sight move around so much?” Diamond asked.

 

“You can’t help it if she’s always curious.” Sinn said to her, “Azure could you--”

 

“She’s currently in the library.” Azure said cutting her off. When they turned to Azure they her eyes were closed shut and the red eye on her forehead glowed slightly; the glow disappeared as she opened her eyes, “She’s alone I think.”

 

Diamond couldn’t help but shudder slightly, “You know shorty, it scares me how you’re able to do that.”

 

“Welp, I’m gonna go fetch her.” Sinn said to her sisters, “You guys wait here. And please for the love of the God of Darkness, don’t start another fight. Last thing we need, is a repeat from last time.” Before Azure or Diamond could even answer, Sinn went down the hall towards where the library was. Looking to one another they went into the room and waited as their sister had told them too.

 

Sinn had soon reached the doors to the library, just to find the door slightly open. Looks like Azure was right on the money, Sinn couldn’t help but think. She entered opening the door more so slightly, just to find rows, and rows of books, all in one place. The library was so huge, that their was even a second floor for the many other books that laid within, completed with large windows, that showed the land of red that was just outside.

 

Sinn put her hands on her hips as she looked around.

 

“Okay… If I were Elise… Where would I be?” Sinn said to herself.

 

Sinn began to walk through the rows of the books, looking for any place where Elise might be exactly. The place was like a maze and at this rate finding Elise would be like looking for a needle in the haystack. At least it would’ve been like that if it hadn’t been--

 

“I’m not going to ask you again! Answer the damn question!”

 

“I told you before, I don’t know what you’re talking.”

 

“Like hell you don’t bitch!”

 

Sinn jumped slightly at the sound of a slap, and picked up the pace to where she heard the voices. Of course she had recognized them; one belonging to Elise, and the other belonging to Cinder’s posse; a theif by the name of Emerald Sustrai. Than there was a third she heard soon, that sounded calm, yet threatening. It could only belong to Mercury.

 

“Look just tell her what she wants to know, and we’ll stop bothering you.”

 

“I swear to you I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“Liar!”

 

She heard another slap again, this time she heard something fall over and a thump on the floor. Sinn ran towards the sounds, and when she did she found Emerald and Mercury standing over a young teenage girl looking seventeen. Her hair was of a black coal color that was medium length tied back in a ponytail and looked as though it was of silk. She wore a dark gray shirt that was a turtle neck that had golden button. The shirt she wore was short sleeved and revealed her stomach as well a red eye on her right side. With the shirt she, she had on red cargo shorts that were up to her knees along with a gray belt around her waist, and black ankle high boots with red straps. As Emerald grabbed her by the hair making her cry out with agony, bandages were seen around her left eye; the only thing that was visible was her blind orange eye.

 

While she wore a red fingerless glove on her right hand, a set of bandages on her left, nearly covering it. There was also some around her right ankle, and on her left knee. On her right arm there were bandages around her elbow, but some were seen just under her sleeve; some were even seen just under her shirt covering part of the red eye.

 

Her face looked bruised from what Sinn could tell and chair was on it’s side.

 

“If you tell me another lie, I swear I’ll make you suffer tenfold!”

 

Sinn was quick to step in before she struck the girl again. She sprinted to them, and shoved Emerald hard, making her let go of her hair and hit Mercury, nearly making him trip. After that was done, she turned her attention to the girl, as she started to push herself up.

 

“Little sister!” Sinn exclaimed, “Are you alright?”

 

“Hey!” Emerald yelled at Sinn angrily, “Back off, this doesn’t concern you!”

 

Sinn looked at the two of them, giving them both a glare, “You both harass a girl my sister mind you, who can’t even defend herself, and you have the nerve to say, it’s none of my business?”

 

“All we want is an answer on one question.” Mercury said, “That’s it.”

 

“What about hitting her? You mind explaining that to me?”

 

Emerald said to her, “She was lying, to us about something! She’s getting what she deserved after what she was trying to do!”

 

“What she was trying to do?” Sinn said with confusion. Her eyes soon widened in realization when she realized what she was talking about exactly. “Oh come on…” Sinn said face palming herself, “You’re not serious…”

 

“What?” Emerald said to her.

 

Sinn couldn’t help but let out an annoyed groan, “By the God of Darkness, why is it, that I go wandering through Remnant without a body mind you, for forty years, I am not surprised that humans like yourselves don’t change your perspective on how things work with us Shadows?”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mercury had asked.

 

“Let me spell it out for you, so that even you two idiots can understand.” Sinn said before she started saying loud and obnoxiously, “ **PEOPLE YOU KNEW, DON’T COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! IT’S HOW LIFE WORKS!** ”

 

“Yeah but she has--” Emerald started to say before she was cut off.

 

“I know who you think she is, and trust me when I say she isn’t!” Sinn said to Emerald angrily, “So stop harassing her with questions she doesn’t know the answers too, or should I have your mommy teach you both a lesson, since you know that’s her job?”

 

Emerald grabbed Sinn by the collar suddenly, knowing that the last thing she said was about their boss Cinder. “Never, ever, say that again.” Emerald said threateningly.

 

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Sinn asked as she got herself out of Emerald’s grip, before saying, “You can go ahead and try, but let me tell you, it would be unwise to go up against a Grimm Hybrid.”

 

“Is that some kind of a challenge?” Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Sinn replied with a smirk, “That is if you’re not too much of chickens to try it.”

 

Before they could duke it out, they heard the sound of a snap echo through the halls of the library. They turned to see a familiar woman, wearing a simple long red dress with one sleeve covering her entire left arm; she was holding a can and possessed one golden with an X scar over her face, that had been partially covered by a black mask; she gave a glare to both Emerald and Mercury, which the two couldn’t help but shrink at the way she looked at her.  

 

“Speak of the devil, look who’s up and about.” Sinn said.

 

“C-Cinder!” Emerald stammered, “We were just--”

 

All the young woman, Cinder did was stomp the cane on the ground, making the sound echo and Emerald and Mercury couldn’t help but flinch. She moved her head slightly as if to say, “Come here.” and both Emerald and Mercury didn’t hesitate to walk to where she stood. Emerald gave an apologetic look to Cinder, but she motioned for the two of them to exit the room to which they did, once again with no hesitation.

 

For a moment she turned to Sinn making direct eye contact, while Sinn herself said nothing. She than looked to the young girl that had been recovering from Emerald’s attacks behind before proceeding to exit the library. Sinn let out a sigh before turning her attention to the girl behind her.

 

“Little sister?” Sinn asked kneeling beside her.

 

At first she didn’t get a response from her.

 

“Elise?” She said reaching to out to her, “Are you okay?”

 

The minute her hand made contact with her shoulder, the girl named Elise, slapped her hand away causing a stinging in the palm of Sinn’s hand.

 

“Don’t.” Elise said to her, her voice shaking slightly, “Just don’t.”

 

“Okay.” Sinn said to her calmly, “Just calm down. You’re obviously in shock and I get why, trust me.”

 

Elise took deep breaths and turned to the floor; she ran her hands through her hair, and took deep breaths as to calm herself. “How did you know I would be here…?” Elise asked her.

 

“You have Azure to thank for that.” Sinn said, “I did explain to you before; She can sense where exactly you are. Though it’s only the ones that attain bodies. That’s the only downside.”

 

Elise couldn’t help but sigh again as she started to feel for anything she could use to pull herself up. Sinn saw that she was having trouble and gently took her hand, despite her flinching slightly when Sinn made contact.

 

“Come on.” Sinn said, as she held her hand, “Let’s get you back to our room, okay?”

 

Elise stayed silent; she only nodded her head as she allowed Sinn to lead her out of the library and down the hall back towards their room.

 

Needless to say, Elise didn’t exactly get along with Emerald or Mercury since she quote on quote was made. Because she came out differently than her other sisters they especially Emerald keep thinking she’s someone that she’s not. They keep asking her questions, questions that only Pyrrha would know, but she had kept telling them both that she doesn’t know the answer too. At first they were just pestering her, that she knew something, but now, it had gotten violent between her and Cinder’s lackeys. Sinn didn’t know exactly what their relationship was between them and that of this Pyrrha, but all she knew, that Elise wasn’t her, at all.

 

All she had was her face, that didn’t make it her.

 

Why do humans and Fanus think the same thing?

 

They had gotten back to the room and both Diamond and Azure were both pretty shocked when they saw the bruise on her face, and Sinn had explained to them what exactly happened.

 

Diamond couldn’t help but let out a groan as she rubbed her face, “How many times!? How many times has this been now?!” She exclaimed.

 

“Calm down Diamond.” Azure said to her calmly as she tended to Elise, “You’re overreacting.”  

 

“I’m overreacting!?” Diamond said, “Azure, our little sister, who is still recovering from her wounds is being attacked constantly by those two, lackey’s and you’re not in the least bit pissed!?”

 

“Pissed is a strong term sister.” Azure said, “Now anger and hate, I do feel that strongly towards them.”

 

“Careful Dia.” Sinn told her, “You know what it does to us if you use too much of that negativity.”

 

“ **GAH! DAMN IT!** ” Diamond yelled before hitting her fist to the wall, making it crack slightly. Diamond shook her hand as to try to get rid of the pain, “... I really hate those two. It sucks that we can’t kill them.” Sinn looked over to Elise, who was just being quiet like she usually was. She went over to where she sat which was at the foot of her bed, right by the large window, and kneeled in front of her.

 

“Look Elise…” Sinn said to her, “... I know, you’ve just been through a lot, and… You just went through an ordeal, but, we just gotta know one thing… What exactly was Emerald asking you?”

 

Azure had stopped tending to Elise as she, Sinn and even Diamond awaited a reply. Though Elise chose not say anything as she turned her back to them and laid down on her side and put the covers over her. “You’re seriously not going to say anything, even now?” Sinn asked her.

 

“... No.” Was what she responded with.

 

Sinn, Azure and Diamond looked to one another before turning back to her. “Little sister…” Azure said, “We’re only just trying to look out for you that’s all. If just tell us what they were asking you than maybe we can--”

 

“You heard what Sinn said.” Elise stated, interrupting Azure, “They were asking me things that I didn’t know the answer to. End of story. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep and preferable forget what took place earlier.”

 

Just as this was said, Elise shut her blind orange eye and went out like a light, while the three sisters stood there in silence. “Geez, and I thought Tyrian was the harsh one.” Diamond said breaking the silence suddenly. Sinn and Azure turned to her, giving her a certain look which left Diamond perplexed.

 

“What?” Diamond said with a shrug, “He is.”

 

Azure couldn’t help but shake her head as she said nothing while Sinn rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. “Let’s just, get some sleep.” Sinn said to her sisters, “It’s been a long day for all of us, and it’s gonna be a long one tomorrow.”

 

“Oh boy, can’t wait to do the same thing that we’ve been doing for the past month.” Diamond said with sarcasm.

 

“Just suck it up Diamond.” Azure said as she walked over to her own bed, “It’s not like it’s going to kill you.”

 

With that the rest of the sisters went to their individual beds and Sinn blew out the candle and thus they were surrounded with darkness as they went to sleep.

* * *

  **“** ** _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality…”_ **

 

**_“******! PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT!”_ **

 

**_“Salutations ****** *****!”_ **

 

**_“Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all…”_ **

 

**_“Out of all the stories you heard, which was your favorite before you would go to sleep?”_ **

 

**_“None of it makes sense! This isn’t how things were supposed to be!”_ **

 

**_“... Infinite in distance, bound by death…”_ **

 

**_“I found you ****!”_ **

 

**_“...Do you think he’ll believe my story…?”_ **

 

**_“This is going to be so much fun!”_ **

 

**_“...I release your soul…”_ **

 

**_“Do you believe in things like destiny…?”_ **

 

**_“... And by my shoulder protect thee…”_ **

 

Elise awoke with a gasp when she had heard someone screaming through her head. Slowly she sat up as she pressed her hand to her forehead as she felt a slight pain. She started to feel her way around as she stood up from the bed, and it wasn’t long before she found the door, and opened it; knowing her sisters were asleep, she shut the door quietly behind her, and she started to feel her way with the wall due to the lack of sight she had at the moment as she had a certain thought about something.

 

The faces she kept on seeing not to mention the voices she heard. She knew she had never seen nor heard them before. She knew people like them weren’t around of the castle; the only person she knew was the little one Destiny, but than again her sisters told her about the child. She didn’t know the others she saw in her head. She knew they weren’t around, and she only heard but a few voices she knew personally.

 

Who in the world were they, she couldn’t help but wonder; why did she see them, she would ask herself.

 

All these questions were left unanswered to her. She stopped at one point and she leaned back into what she thought was a wall.

 

“... What the hell am I even doing…?”

 

All of a sudden Elise fell backwards landing on the floor on her side. She groaned as she pulled herself up, and she heard the sound of water, which left her perplexed. She walked over to where she heard the sound, and felt multiple flat and smooth surfaces as she did.

 

“Are these benches?” She asked herself softly.

 

She soon stopped in her tracks when she felt a cold and wet sensation under her foot. She took a step back as she lowered herself to the ground taking a seat just by what she assumed to be a fountain. Gently she dipped her hand into the lake and she felt the coldness from the watery surface. She soon took a handful of water and splashed it on her face as to keep herself awake, since she didn’t want to enter a slumber just yet as she was still troubled by the thoughts.

 

The thoughts had troubled her so, whenever she thought about it, it just made her head hurt even more

 

Soon enough she heard someone step into the room. At first she wondered it could be, but what had given away was the sound of what appeared to be the sound of glass and a cane alongside it. Right than and there, she knew who it was.

 

“... You’re… Cinder Fall…?” Elise spoke up, “... The Fall Maiden, correct…?”

 

There was silence between them. Of course she expected that from Cinder considering as she was told what had happened to her. She heard Cinder walk to the side and sit down just nearby. She knew she was there, though as to why she was in this room she couldn’t help but wonder.

 

Elise paid no mind to it, in a strange way, she was glad to have the company.

 

“... I remember her speaking of you and the others.” Elise said to her, “... When I first woke up. My sisters speak of you, Mercury and Emerald too. They told me what happened to you at Beacon.”

 

Still silence, though it’s not like she minded it at all.

 

“... Does it hurt when you try to speak?...” Elise asked her, “... Sometimes I feel pain too, but it’s mostly it’s up here.”

 

Elise patted herself on the head, as Cinder continued to listen.

 

“... I hear things in my head…. See things that don’t make sense. They’re just confusing me at this point. I didn’t tell my sisters about them… They’ll worry for me like they always have since… I was made.”

 

She heard Cinder get up from her seat, and she had approached her. She knew that Cinder stood beside her, not like Elise minded it. It was strange but she didn’t.

 

Elise continued to think aloud, knowing full well Cinder wouldn’t reply, “... I guess they see me as the runt of the litter. I’m supposed to be different from them; have a different face unlike the three of them. I have yet to see it, but I can certainly tell, that I am different from my sisters. I don’t have the knowledge they possess when they obtained a body. I didn’t even know I was a hybrid until I was told. And Emerald and Mercury… They think they’re someone I’m not. They keep pestering me with questions, that make about as much sense as the strange images and voices.”

 

She felt Cinder sit next to her, and setting her can aside, and Elise brought her knees to her chest.

 

“The question that they keep asking me…” Elise said, “... It just plagues me, making me question things myself. “What do you remember at the fall of Beacon?” is what they would ask me. But it’s not like they’ll believe me anyway. They’re a lot of things I don’t remember. The heritage of my brothers and sisters… What became of them… If I was even alive back than… I don’t even remember coming out of the Abyss…  It feels strange to not remember any of those things… It’s even stranger with the images of that little girl, and of someone else I don’t know… It hurts to even think about them…”

 

Elise flinched slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was surprised when she realized that Cinder’s touch actually felt… Comforting?

 

Elise felt surprised about this honestly; she didn’t think Cinder would ever do such a kind gesture. She heard what the others and what her sisters said about Cinder. Often they would say, she was similar to that of Salem; from what she was told, she could see why; She was cunning, imperious and most of all ruthless to others even that of her own two allies. Indeed she was similar to the Mistress, but to actually feel her comfort her was, unlike of her to do so.

 

Like she thought, it was strange, but… She allowed it, as she placed Cinder’s hand over hers.

 

“... Thank you… For listening…” Elise couldn’t help but say with a small smile.

  
**_(Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed by Mamiko Nako_ ** )


	9. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, what’s this thing I see? Who is staring back at me? A stranger to my heart has filled my mind. Mirror, help me. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Weiss Schnee  
> Van Schnee  
> Nilla Schnee  
> Winter Schnee  
> Azure
> 
> NOTE: This story is based off the Weiss short for RWBY V5, but has a different twist on it, you’ll see when you read it. Also sorry if it’s a bit shorter than the other short stories that I’ve written thus far, wanted to get this one off my chest. The following song, The Path to Isolation (At least I think that’s the songs name) isn’t owned by me, it is owned by Casey Lee Williams, Jeff Williams and Roosterteeth.

**_(Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei-Super Scription of Data; Performed by Shimamiya Eiko)_ **

 

It was late in the evening of the snowy kingdom of Atlas, and the Schnee Mansion was quiet as it usually was in the night. All were sound asleep, enjoying whatever pleasant dreams they were having. Weiss sat  in her room fixing up her hair as she looked in the mirror, giving herself a cold and empty gaze. Every night she would stay awake thinking of wanting to leave Atlas for good. To her it didn’t feel like she had a future the longer she stayed in Atlas. If she had simply followed the footsteps like her father wanted, than who knows what poor choice she end up having chosen for her only. 

 

She wanted to leave, she wanted to be free from the strings to which her father controlled. She thought about what she wanted to do twice or maybe three times; she decided she wanted to become a Huntress. If anything it was the only way she could be free, and maybe, just maybe… She could finally put this all behind her.

 

Just as she finished fixing her hair she heard the door creak open slightly, followed by a pair of familiar voices. 

 

“Weiss?” 

 

“Are you still up?” 

 

Weiss turned to the door and saw that it was her younger twin sisters, Van and Nilla, both of them wearing night dresses; Van wore the color white, while Nilla wore the color blue. 

 

“Van, Nilla.” Weiss said as she stood up walking to them, “What are you two doing up?” 

 

“We couldn’t sleep, because we were worried.” Van replied. 

 

“We heard you and father get into another argument again.” Nilla added with a worrisome tone, “Is everything okay?” 

 

Weiss smiled to them reassuringly as she replied, “Don’t worry you two. Everything’s just fine, I promise.” 

 

Van and Nilla looked over Weiss’s appearance, and they both were quick to realize that instead of her usual white dress, coat and boots, while also having her hair tied back. They both also took notice of her weapon, the Myrtenaster out in the open and not in it’s case. “How come you’re wearing your dress and have your weapon out?” Van asked. 

 

“You weren’t planning on leaving were you?” Nilla asked. 

 

Weiss immediately responded with, “No of course not, nothing like that!” 

 

“Than… What were you doing?” The twins both asked at the same time. 

 

Weiss let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn’t keep this kind of thing from them. She soon said, “Winter is going to help me train to be a better Huntress tonight.” 

 

The twins eyes brightened at this, “Really?” They both said in unison. 

 

“Yes.” She replied, “I’m hoping that if all goes well, I’ll be able to get into the academy Beacon to better myself.” 

 

“Weiss, that’s amazing!” Nilla said with excitement. 

 

“That is sounds just like our big sister!” Van said, “She’s so cool to help you with your training!” 

 

Weiss couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the twins enthusiasm. Not only did they love and look up to her, but they love and look up to Winter, just as much as she did. Weiss than had a certain thought come to her head. “You know… Father, mother or Whitley don’t know about this, though I don’t think they would be interested to watch how I’ve progressed…” Weiss said to them, and she saw their expression brighten up than it did before, “... Would you two like to watch?” 

 

Van and Nilla both smiled and nodded at this, “Of course we’ll see big sister!” Nilla said, “Wait until Winter sees how far you’ve gone with your training!” 

 

“This is going to be great!” Van said as she clapped. 

 

Just as this was said, the three of them heard a knock at the door. A voice all to familiar to the girls that had perked up their ears. 

 

“Weiss.” A strong and calm voice said, “It’s time.” 

 

“That’s my cue.” Weiss said, as she picked up her weapon. 

 

She coaxed the twins to follow her to which Van and Nilla did. The twins followed her out of the room and to the courtyard just outside.

* * *

 

Weiss stood in front of the ornate fountain, now armed with her weapon ready for what her sister had prepared for her, while Winter, Van and Nilla stood at a safe distance to see what was about to unfold. Weiss fixed up her ponytail a little before facing away from the ornate fountain that she had stood before. As she walked towards the center, cold air began to surround her and she stood in the middle of it all, ready and waiting. 

 

**_It starts, with the unexpected loss_ **

**_Of something dear_ **

**_The warmth that comforted and cradled_ **

**_Just disappears_ **

 

Winter activated her summoning and three beowolves in the shade of white with their eyes glowing blue emerged from the cold air. One of them licking it’s lips as it couldn’t wait to devour the girl before it. Weiss stood ready for what was gonna come her way, as she watched as the beowolves circled her like a pack of vultures.

 

**_And in its place there’s nothing, just an endless empty hole_ **

**_The light that showed the way is gone and darkness takes control_ **

**_Bitterness and anger, are quick to fill the void_ **

**_The path to isolation, is littered with dreams that lay destroyed_ **

 

The beowolf behind Weiss leaped into the air, to attack her, but Weiss was quick to act on her part. With the thrust of her sword, the blade had gone clean her through it’s head and it had disappeared in an instant that it was killed. The two other beowolves charged at her, and Weiss activated her semblance. With the help of her glyphs, she jumped high into the air, and sliced one beowolf in two; she jumped towards the other after summoning a glyph in the air. 

 

As the beowolf roared, a glyph just appeared in front of it’s face and struck it in the head, before flipping back landing on top of the fountain just behind her just as Winter summoned three more beowolves before her. The cartridge spun until it landed on the red dust cartridge. She brushed her fingers along the blade of her sword and swung a hard swing. A wave of fire went across the courtyard killing the beowolves that stood before. 

 

While Winter was left impressed by this, Van and Nilla clapped for Weiss and cheered for her at her victory. 

 

**_The cold, seems to grow in my soul_ **

**_It’s consuming me_ **

**_Confused,_ **

**_Am I losing myself in the storm?_ **

 

Weiss smiled at her twins praise and she bowed to them having a confident smile on her face as she couldn’t help but take a victory swing. She soon saw Van and Nilla let out a shocked gasp when they saw what was in front of Weiss. She couldn’t help but wonder why the twins had such reactions, until she saw what was in front of her; she too let out a shocked gasp at this. There that now stood in front of her was more beowolves; enough to be it’s own pack. One let out a roar as if to say, “Come at me if you dare.” 

 

Weiss took a deep breath and got into her stance as she prepared to attack. A black glyph appeared just behind her and she launched herself at the beast, killing it instantly with just a swing of her sword. Another beowolf came up behind her, but she retaliated she stabbed the beowolf, multiple times before slicing another in multiple pieces. 

 

**_Can’t find myself when I’m constantly forced to conform_ **

**_Enemies surround me_ **

**_But the worst appear as friends_ **

**_Liars and pretenders, only seek to reach their ends_ **

 

Many more beowolves charged at her all around, though Weiss was quick to attack and counter, once again leaving Winter impressed. The twins however couldn’t help but shut their eyes a couple of times when they thought was Weiss was about to get it; though they had continued to watch regardless of this. They wanted to be able to fight like that of their older sisters; they had a long to go sure, but they wanted to be able to fight like them. They studied Weiss’s moves and watched closely as she fought off against the beowolves that their sister Winter had summoned, one after another. They held each other's hands as to comfort one another as despite they knew how capable Weiss was able to handle herself, they couldn’t help but feel worried. 

 

Winter noticed this from her two younger sisters and comforted them. 

 

“Don’t worry about her.” She said to them, “She’ll be just fine.” 

 

**_Everything is breaking_ **

**_Right before my eyes_ **

**_Looking in the mirror_ **

**_I see someone that I don’t recognize_ **

 

Weiss moved with such speed as she sliced and diced through the many beowolves that came her way. Often at times she jumped through the air attacking from above, catching the beowolves by surprise. Summoning another glyph she moved fast as the wind as she shoved her blade through a beowolfs chest. She threw her sword at one of the beowolf stabbing it in the head, just as this happened, the cartridge stopped on the blue dust vile. 

 

Thrusting the sword downward many ice shards appeared before their very eyes, killing every beowolf that stood. Within mere moments the ice seemed to have vanished without a trace. The fight seemed to be over that was until--

 

“ **WEISS WATCH OUT!”** Nilla was heard yelling. 

 

Weiss was startled when the winds from the cold air started to attack her on all sides, catching her off guard. 

 

It had slashed through the ground almost knocking her off her balance. The wind finally knocked the weapon out of her hand, causing it fall over to the side. 

 

**_Mirror,_ **

**_What’s this thing I see?_ **

**_Who is staring back at me?_ **

**_A stranger to my heart has filled my mind_ **

 

At this point Weiss was stumped; without her weapon she didn’t know exactly what to do. As she thought of what her move should be, a beowolf jumped onto Weiss, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground. Van and Nilla couldn’t help but gasp in horror when this happened; they were about rush over but Winter stopped them from doing so. 

 

Weiss kept the the beowolf from biting her face off and the other beowolves began to crowd over her, all of them preparing to pounce on her to finish her. 

 

**_Mirror_ **

**_Help me_ **

**_Who am I?_ **

 

Weiss looked to the other beowolves fearfully as she saw there was no way out of the situation she was currently in. She didn’t even know if she could get out of this situation herself if she could. The beowolves all pounced at her, ready to devour her when--

 

“ **WINTER!** ” Weiss yelled. 

 

The beowolves stopped and suddenly dissolved instead of attacking her. Van and Nilla left Winters side and ran over to Weiss as they were worried for her. They quickly helped her to sit up. 

 

“Are you okay Weiss?” Van asked her. 

 

“You’re not hurt right?” Nilla asked soon after. 

 

Weiss shook her head before replying, “No… I’m fine, don’t worry.” 

 

Winter picked up the sword that had fallen from Weiss’s hand earlier and walked over to her younger sister. She threw the sword down so that it was sticking to the ground. Weiss, Van and Nilla looked up to their older sister as she had her hands behind her back. She gave a displeasing look to Weiss before her expression softened as she let out a sigh. 

 

“Weiss...” Winter said to her, “I’m not always going to be around to save you.”

 

Weiss looked to the ground as she said, “I’m sorry… I’ll get better.” 

 

Winter proceeded to exit the courtyard just before saying, “... You’ll have to if you ever want to leave.” 

 

With that being said, Winter left the three girls alone; Weiss looked to the ground with a sad look on her face, and the twins took notice of this. “Don’t worry Weiss, you’ll get it right the next time.” Van reassured her. 

 

“Yeah…” Nilla added, “... And if you don’t the next time you can always try again and again.” 

 

Weiss let out a small smile to them before she hugged the two of them; the twins gladly returned the hug. 

 

“... Thank you.” Was the only thing she said to the two of them.

* * *

 

The memory faded with a red color surrounding the image before her. 

 

Young Azure opened her eyes as she stood in front of Weiss, with her thumb pressed to her forehead. Weiss was sleeping as the red eye showing on Azure’s forehead glowed not to brightly, filling the darkness within the cargo hold of the ship they were in. Since herself and the twins were fast asleep she didn’t find a need to hide her blind eye or the red eye on her forehead. She removed her hand from Weiss’s forehead as she thought about what she just saw through her eyes. 

 

She’ll admit to herself, that she wasn’t told to pry through the enemies memories but she couldn’t help but find it curious as to what Weiss had to go through in the past. 

 

She honestly couldn’t help but find it intriguing at what her thoughts were and what she was feeling throughout that memory and she would admit that she found Weiss… Interesting. Not only that she found Winter could be troublesome; that is if they weren’t too careful in the near future.

 

She looked out the window to look at the night sky and the shattered moon that was high in the sky as she pondered her thoughts.

 

“This view is different than it is back home…” Azure said to herself, “...I wonder if the others think so too.” 

 

Azure was taken back a bit when she felt something on her face. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw her reflection within the window. 

 

She brushed her thumb against her own face as she surface of her face and saw a wet substance on her thumb. 

 

“... I’m… Crying…?” 

 

( **_Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed By Mamiko Nako_ ** )


	10. Forgiveness & Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cristal left Destiny in the care of Pyrrha, she goes back to see Amber, but she ends up running into the Headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Cristal  
> Ozpin

_(_ ** _Opening Theme: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei Opening-Super Scription of Data Performed By Shimamiya Eiko_ ** _)_

 

 _-_ **_Beacon; Beginning of the Fall (Cristal’s P.O.V)_ ** _-_

 

 **_“I’ll see you around… Pyra._ ** ”

 

I was only half lying to Pyrrha when I told her that I had to look into something. I mean okay I wanted to know what Destiny found in the computers but… I don’t know what it was but I just needed to see Amber again. I don’t know if it was just me, or if it was for Destiny’s sake but I just had to see her as soon as possible.

 

Sneaking back however wasn’t as easy as pie, like how many have said, since Destiny’s eyes are gonna stay closed for awhile, and I would be seen by others. It’s not that I couldn’t afford to get caught, but… Let’s just say like the Princesses old man, I have a hard time trusting others. The reason for this you ask?

 

Will, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to keep that to myself.

 

It was the dead of night when I returned to the Tower, and I was currently hiding in the bushes, making sure that the coast was clear. I watched as two people stood in front of the tower’s entrance; Glynda and Ironwood I think their names were. They talked for awhile though I couldn’t make out exactly what they were talking about. Eventually I saw the two of them leave; I watched as they both went their separate ways and saw this as an opportunity.

 

Quickly and quietly while staying close to the ground I made way to the entrance as I made sure I wouldn’t get spotted by any of them before I entered the tower shutting the door behind me. I than made my to the elevator only to find that the doors were closed shut. I couldn’t help but groan at this as I pressed the down button just next to the elevator doors. I really hate using elevators; not only is it claustrophobic but it takes so damn long! Why didn’t someone build stairs to this place!? Stairs are way easier to use than elevators! Than again I guess it would’ve been obvious to enemies to where Amber was being kept for safekeeping.

 

But that still didn’t stop me from liking the idea of using an elevator.

 

I soon heard a ding noise, letting me know that the elevator arrived on the floor. The doors opened and I went to step in, but I let out a grunt as I had run into someone.

 

“Sorry.” I said to whoever I ran into, “I wasn’t looking where I was--!”

 

I stopped myself in mid sentence when I saw who it was exactly I ran into. It was the Headmaster of Beacon; Professor Ozpin.

 

“Oh.” Ozpin said surprised to see me, “Why hello there.”

 

I couldn’t help but shrink slightly at his presence as I looked to him with slight fear. I didn’t know what to say at that point honestly. I just stuttered at my words as I prepared to make a run for it, but what he said next made me stop.

 

“I must say, I’d never though I would live to see the day where I would get to meet a Shadow in person.”

 

My eyes widened when he said this. He knows what I am? He knows I’m a Grimm hybrid?! How is that even possible!? Sad as it is, my kind has been forgotten ever since the Great War. How could he even know something like that? It was impossible! How!?

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Ozpin made room so that I could go into the elevator, which took me by surprise again. “I know you came to see Amber.” He said to me, “I’ll take you down there.”

 

I tensed up slightly at what he was suggesting and thought about running again, but Ozpin took notice of this and said to me, “Believe me miss, I have no intention of harming you I promise. Please, lady’s first.”

 

I looked to Ozpin and my expression softened as I stepped inside, with the Headmaster following behind me. Before I knew it we were already downstairs in the Vault where Amber was being kept. I stood in front of where she slept, while Ozpin stood not to far away from me. For the whole time he and he and I stayed silent; for the most part I stayed silent since I wasn’t sure what to say to him. I’m not sure what his excuse was as he sipped his cup of coffee.

 

I finally decided to break the silence between us.

 

“I’ve gotta hand it to you Professor… You really surprised me.” I said to him.

 

I saw in the reflection of the glass that Ozpin had given me a quizzical look.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked me.

 

I turned to him before replying, “You know what I mean. You know I’m a Shadow, and that I wanted to see Amber. How did you figure that out?”

 

“It’s quite simple really.” He said to me, “You have the same face as Destiny, and I had a feeling you wanted to see Amber because of her.”

 

I looked to him with a surprised look. “You know Destiny?” I asked him.

 

“Yes, but not personally.” He replied, “It is very interesting to see that you have her face. Incredible even.”

 

“Funny.” I couldn't help but say, “She said the same thing to me when she saw me.”

 

“Did she now?” Ozpin said.

 

I nodded my head as silence came over us again. I turned back over to Amber, putting my hand on the glass before Ozpin asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, what name did Destiny give you?”

 

I merely scoffed at this, “No offense to you, but I don’t know if I should tell someone like you.” 

 

Ozpin’s face softened at my next set of words, “Just because I’ve gone against her, doesn’t mean that I’m willing to forgive what happened so easily. I know they’re humans and Fanus that deserve my forgiveness, but… They’re others that I’m not willing to forgive so easily.”  

 

Ozpin knew exactly what I was talking about, as I saw him give a look of solemn in my direction. He soon said to me, “It was tragic as to what happened. I know it must’ve been hard for your brothers and sisters.”

 

“Must’ve been hard? Tragic?” I spouted harshly, “News flash Professor, you weren’t there like I was! You weren’t there to see what happened to my brothers and sisters! You weren’t there to see the horrors that I’ve seen! How could you possibly know what happened to us!?”

 

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee before saying, “You’re right, I wasn’t there to witness what took place. But that doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m willing to share the same pain as you.”

 

I looked back at him with a questioning look on my face as I turned back to him. Ozpin soon said to me, “We may never know exactly what you went through, but make no mistake that many of us, myself included know what it’s like to deal with loss. It’s the kind of pain that doesn’t go away as easy as we would like.

 

“You can say that again.” I said, “I’ve been holding onto the pain for the last 40 years. And if there are others, I’m sure they would’ve agreed with me too.”

 

“It is unbearable.” He said, “Some aren’t able to handle the pain like you are. Some are able to move on while others have manifested into something ugly, and chose to take it out on others.”

 

“I thought you were a Professor, not a doctor.” I said to him, “That may have be me before when I had a different face, but… It’s different now. I don’t have the same thoughts as I did than. It’s not who I am anymore.”

 

The Professor soon said, “Believe when I say it’s hard to trust others again when one goes through such an ordeal like you and possibly others have. In fact no one should have to. But whether or not people should earn your forgiveness can be up to you, but you have to understand that many are capable of change. Isn’t that why you decided to leave Salem’s cause?”

 

I let out a pained sigh as I walked to the side of Amber’s capsule and leaned back on the machine. I had a certain someone on my mind at that point. It’s not Destiny if that’s what you’re thinking. No it was someone else, someone before I took on Destiny’s face. Someone I knew when I had a different face, before my body was destroyed. I’d rather not talk about it, but let me put it this way for you. It’s the whole reason why I decided to turn against Salem, and it’s the reason why I hate her with all my heart.

 

Like I said, I’d rather not talk about it since it’s one of those personal things.

 

“Let me ask you something Professor…” I said, “... How do I know when if I’m ready to forget about it all like it’s a bad dream? How do I know when I’m ready to forgive what happened?”

 

He replied to me, “You’ll know when to forgive when the time is right… Forgetting however isn’t something one can do so easily. Usually I find that forgetting isn’t the solution, however to move on is entirely different than erasing it from your memory. You may not be able to move on today or tomorrow, but just know you’ll move on from it soon.”

 

I took what Ozpin said to heart, and it was… Touching to hear. Huh, who knew I would actually feel better after talking to a man like him? Ozpin is not a bad guy after all; those things that Salem said about--

 

No! Damn it all! I can’t think about her! After everything she did, after everything she’s done, she has to pay! I’ll make sure of it, one day I will.

 

Though… Maybe, he deserves my forgiveness after all… Wow… I’d honestly never thought I would admit to that.

 

“... Cristal…” I said.

 

Ozpin looked at me shocked but soon smiled to me. I noticed this but averted my gaze from him as I said, “... You wanted to know my name right? Destiny gave me the name Cristal. She told me that it was her mother’s middle name.”

 

“It’s fitting for someone like you.” Ozpin said to me with a smile.

 

My face turned red at this. I don’t think I ever got a comment like that before; it was embarrassing to say the least. “Tha--thanks I guess.” I stammered as I pushed myself off of the machine, “I--I better go.”

 

I walked passed him making my way to the exit of the Vault when I stopped in my tracks when he said something that sparked my interest. “Cristal, I think it’s my turn to ask you something now, if you don’t mind.” He said to me, “... What exactly are you planning on doing?”

 

“... Why, do you wanna know something like that?” I asked him.

 

“Call it curiosity.” He replied with a smile.

 

I rolled my eyes as I had soon replied, “... You wanna know what my goal is? Fine, I suppose I can share. **_I want to be free_ **. Despite me going against her, I can still feel her grasp on me. The only reason why I took the damn contract was that so I could attain a body. I’m to follow the rules to it against my will to protect the people around me… But I want to be free to speak my mind. To say what I want to say, to tell them where she came from, and as to why she wants to do what she does. But I can’t knowing that not only myself but others will die if I so much as even mention her name. Without the Contract in effect, I could be able to say what I want to say, to do what I want to do. The best part is with her gone, I’ll be able to live knowing, I would never have to look over my shoulder for her and her pawns ever again.”

 

“Are you prepared to kill her when that time comes?” He soon asked me which took me back a little.

 

I soon had responded, “... I’ve killed others, before I--”

 

“That may have been true once, but things are different for you now.” Ozpin said to me cutting me off, “And I don’t mean just your face.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“... People tend to change overtime, in a good or a bad way. You Cristal have changed too in a way. You decided not to follow in the footsteps of Salem but instead you chose to protect the life of a little girl, even now you’re still holding it up.”

 

Damn, I should’ve known. This man was just full of surprises wasn’t he?

 

“You know that she’s here in Beacon.” I said with a smirk.

 

“Nothing gets by your the Headmaster.” He said.

 

“If you knew how you didn’t say anything to Ruby and her friends?” I asked.

 

“I have my reasons as do you I imagine Cristal.”

 

“That reminds me… Before you said, you knew Destiny, but you didn’t know her personally. Care to explain that to me, or are you just gonna be secretive?”

 

“I met both of her mother and father years ago, when, they came to me for help.”

 

I raised my eyebrow slightly at this, “Help? Help with what?”

 

“I’m afraid for both the father’s and your sake I can’t tell you that.” Ozpin said.

 

“My sake?” I asked him.

 

Ozpin stepped forward to me as he said, “I know you’re trying to find answers as to why… She made Destiny involved in this, and why as to take the sudden interest in her. But you have to be careful how you approach this, because pretty soon it may not be just your life that’ll be on the line.”

 

“I already know the risks Ozpin. But if I’m going to protect Destiny, I need to know exactly what she is.” I said to him, “If I find out that, than maybe I’ll have a clue to why she wants her.”

 

I flinched slightly when I felt his hand on my shoulder; since when did he get so close to me? For that matter how did I not notice it?

 

“I know you want to find your answers, but whatever the case may be you can’t just rush with these things, given time those answers will come to you.” Ozpin told me, “They may not be right away, but they will come, all you have to do is be patient.”

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but she’s sure as not going to be patient.” I said as I pried his hand away from me, “You know that she’s going to send her pawns to come and find her. Do you think they’re going to care who gets in their way?”

 

“Which is why Cristal I have a proposal, whether or not you could listen is your choice.” Ozpin told me.

 

Before I could reply, I noticed a strange feeling in my body. I looked at my hands and noticed a light go over the palm of my hands. The color of gold, the same aura that was of Destiny. Ozpin noticed this too, but from his perspective he saw me start to disappear.

 

“Looks like I’m out of time.” I said, “She’s starting to wake up.”

 

“It would seem so.” Ozpin said to me.

 

I walked away from Ozpin and made my way to the only exit within the Vault. Before I did however, just as the gold aura started to spread to my legs, I turned back to him, “Tell you what, I’ll tell Destiny to go find you after the Vytal Festival. You can tell us you’re proposition than.”

 

Ozpin smiled to me before saying, “Of course. I look forward to it.”

 

With a wink and a smile I turned to continue walking down the hall, as the gold aura had gone all around my body.

 

“Until than… Ozpin.”

* * *

 - ** _After the Fall of Beacon_** -

 

Two days had already passed since everything had gone to hell.

 

She had succeeded not only into taking a school down, but bring in an entire Kingdom down on it’s knees.

 

Damn that witch.

 

I held Destiny close to me as I walked through the wreckage of what was left of Beacon. All the students that had been defending this place had all left to the safe zone that was in the city. The only thing that was left now was the Grimm that had gathered around the tower, thanks to the dragon. My new Griffon partner one I named Senka walked close to me, in case he needed to protect me, since I was holding a child.

 

I heard Destiny let out a groan and she shifted slightly in my arms.

 

“I know it hurts Princess.” I said, “Don’t worry I’ll get you help… But first we need to find Oz.”

 

Senka growled at me slightly, speaking to me “ _... You know he might play you for a fool. He might be lying to you._ ”

 

“... I know…” I said, “But I’m willing to trust him.”

 

I’ve been trying to find Ozpin for the past two days, in the hopes of hiding Destiny from Salem. I wouldn’t let them take her, no matter what. Even if it meant I have to die, than so be it.

 

I will keep her safe from her.

 

I looked in places where he might be on the campus, but no matter where I looked, he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was in hiding somewhere, or barricade someplace where the Grimm couldn’t get him?

 

Yeah, maybe that was it.

 

Just as we proceeded to the dorm building, I notice Senka started to become alerted to something in the distance as he turned around.

 

“Senka?” I asked, “What is it?”

 

“ _There’s someone here._ ” He said to me via a growl.

 

I tensed up as my grip on Destiny tightened,“Is it her pawns?”

 

“ _No, this is a new scent I smell._ ” Senka had replied, “ _Stay on your toes, just in case._ ”

 

“You’re not going to find him.”

 

Both Senka and I jumped when a voice that sounded like a whisper came over us. Out from the darkness came out a woman standing at 7 foot 2 having her clawed hands up in the air subtly telling me that she didn’t mean any harm. My eyes widened slightly, when I realized who it was.

 

“You’re… **_Red Death_ **?” I said, surprised. What was she doing here?

 

“... You’ve heard of me before?” Red Death had asked me curiously.

 

“Who hasn’t?” I replied, “What are you doing in a place like this?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing. Why are you still here, and not in the safe zone with the child?”

 

“I’m looking for somebody. Someone that might’ve not gone to the safe zone with the others.”

 

Red Death let out a sigh to me, it sounded… Sad? I couldn’t tell what her expression was due to that mask she wore. What in the world was she thinking?

 

“... I’m sorry, but you won’t find the headmaster.” Red Death said to me. I was taken by surprise by this when I realized what she had said. “How did you know I was--” I said before cutting myself off, “--Wait, what do you mean by I won’t find him?”

 

What she said next to me, had put me into shock, “... I’m afraid Headmaster Ozpin… **_Is missing._ ** ”

 

( **_Ending Theme Hell Girl Ending 3-Ichinuke TV Sized; Performed By Mamiko Nako_ ** )


	11. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s already been three years since Roman married the love of his life, and he has something special planned for his beautiful wife or at the very least his friends do. Little does he know that he’s in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Roman Torchwick  
> Trinity Torchwick  
> Neopolitan

_ ( _ **_Second Opening Theme: Shiki Opening 2 Calendula Requiem; Performed By KanonxKanon_ ** )

 

Roman woke up to the feeling of the sun shining through the window. He slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes before yawning. He removed the covers and sat at the bedside wearing only his pajama bottoms revealing the scars on his back, chest, arms and hands. He groaned as he stretched and cracked his neck with the sound of a pop and cracks from his bones. It wasn’t long before he felt some movement just on the opposite side of where he slept. It was a young woman with long magenta hair wearing a simple brown tank top. She moaned slightly as she opened her eyes, revealing that they were of purple. 

 

“Sorry dear.” Roman said turning to the young woman, “Did I wake you?” 

 

The young woman sat herself up as she rubbed her eyes. Roman couldn’t but chuckle slightly at the sight of her bed head. She let out a yawn before turning to Roman, giving him a warm smile, “Good morning Roman.” She said

 

“And a good morning to you my beautiful queen, Trinity.” Roman said returning his signature smile to her. He leaned over and gave his wife a peck on the cheek, making her giggle in response. His smile soon turned into a look of concern. “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

 

“A little better than I was yesterday.” Trinity replied, “Why? Are you worried?” 

 

“It’s my job as your husband you know?” Roman said to her, “I just want to make sure you’re alright.” 

 

“You worry too much.” Trinity said to him, as she patted his cheek, “It’s like I told you yesterday, it’s just a little cold.” 

 

“Still… Are you going to be okay with running the shop today?” 

 

“As okay as I’ll ever be any other day.” 

 

Trinity soon looked at the clock and jumped when she saw the time. “Oh goodness, is it that time already!?” She exclaimed, jumping out of bed revealing that she was wearing PJ short black pants. She started to go through the drawers to find the right clothes to wear. Roman almost let out a surprise yelp when she threw a set of clothes were thrown over to him. 

 

“Come on, hurry up and get dressed or we’re going to be late!” Trinity said as she started to change out of her nightwear. Roman smiled as he shook his head, “Alright than Trin, you’re the boss.” He said before he changed into his casual white collared shirt and brown pants. He rolled down the sleeves on his shirt to hide the scars on his arms. 

 

After having their breakfast they had gone out the door and proceeded into the town just at the bottom of the hill. 

 

For two whole years, Roman has been living happily married to the only woman that ever made him happy in the world, Trinity. Honestly for two years it was like a dream come true. They lived happily in a small town just on the far side of Sanus near. It was quiet, and not too large not too small kind of town, but they were both happy with it. Rarely they would see any Grimm and was surrounded by a gorgeous forest that had just circled the little town, that had been especially beautiful during the season of fall. 

 

Though they weren’t exactly running in money, they were happy with the life they were both living. Trinity ran a clothing store with outfits she had designed herself, while Roman himself, spent his time over at the local bar in town as the bartender. 

 

Today however he was more nervous than usual.

 

For you see the day was coming where they would celebrate their marriage; their third anniversary together. The day where Roman’s life became complete. 

 

However even he had to admit he was at a loss. He didn’t know what to do for his wife exactly. He knew this was going to be the only thing that was on his mind for the rest of the day. Though he couldn’t let Trinity on to it, otherwise she would be able to read him like a book, and it would both be awkward for them. If there was one thing Roman didn’t like it was feeling embarrassed, despite Trinity saying he looked cute whenever he was. 

 

In a little while he arrived at the local bar and started to serve drinks in less than a few moments. At times he would help around by serving food to the tables and such though even his co workers seemed to have noticed that he was a little bit on edge, as at times he would mix up the orders and even trip on himself almost dropping everything. Before he knew it, he was on break and he was sitting outside with a couple of coworkers, eating lunch that Trinity made for him earlier that same morning. Two of his co-workers, approached him; one was a young woman with light brown hair and eyes of orange and the other was a man with dark blue hair with eyes of a lighter blue. 

 

“Hey Roman? You doing alright?” The woman with orange eyes asked, “You seem off edge.” 

 

“What give it away?” He asked her as he took a bite of the sandwich. 

 

“Well for one thing, you got impatient with a customer, and you nearly tripped on yourself while you had a tower of plates stacked all the way to the ceiling.” The man with dark blue hair said. 

 

Roman let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair before taking a sip from his water bottle. “It’s uh…” Roman tried to explain, “... It’s sort of a big problem.” 

 

“What kind of a big problem?” The woman with orange eyes asked. 

 

“...Just big…” 

 

The man and woman both looked at one another with a raised eyebrow as they were both at a loss. They tried to think of what could be bothering him, and Roman looked at them unamused. “June… Skyler…” Roman said, “You know I don’t like talking about our problems, let out alone mine.”

 

“Oh come on Ro!” The man named Skyler said, with Roman groaning slightly at the nickname, “If you have a problem you know it’s okay to talk about it.” 

 

“Sky, don’t force it out of him.” June said before asking the man with orange hair, “But seriously Roman what’s wrong with you?” 

 

Roman couldn’t help but groan louder as he hit himself in the face. He knew these two well, and if anything he knew they weren’t going to let it go. No matter times he would try to change the subject, no matter how many times he would try to get them, to forget about it, they wouldn’t just let it go just like that. He knew otherwise, they were going to constantly nag him about it. 

 

Finally he let out a sigh in defeat before saying to them, “... Our anniversary is coming up…” 

 

June & Skyler’s eyes brightened up at this. 

 

“Really? It’s around that time already?” June asked curiously. 

 

“Well congrats to you man!” Skyler said patting him on the shoulder, with a smile on his face, “I almost forgot it’s around that time you settled down. Now I don’t understand why your so upset about that unless…” 

 

Skyler and June had gotten up close and personal making him flinch slightly at this. “Wh--What?” He stammered. 

 

“Don’t tell me…” June said looking to Skyler. 

 

“It must be that!” Skyler said. 

 

“Okay, what the hell are you two talking about?!” Roman exclaimed. 

 

“ **AN ANNIVERSARY PRESENT!** ” They both yelled making Roman jump again, “ **YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT DIDN’T YOU!?** ” 

 

Roman immediately denied them by saying, “What, no, of course not!” 

 

They both gave him a really look and Roman himself couldn’t help but sweat a little before finally saying to them, “... It’s still in the works?” 

 

“ **I KNEW IT!** ” They both exclaimed, with Roman nearly falling to the ground. 

 

“You totally forgot to get her one!” June said slapping herself in the face, “God, what kind of a husband are you!?” 

 

Roman felt insulted by this as he couldn’t help but give a mad look over to June, “Hey, no need to get personal.” 

 

“Seriously man, how can you forget something as important as that?” Skyler asked. 

 

“Hey, it’s not like that.” Roman said, “I didn’t forget to get her a gift, it’s just that… It’s just that…” 

 

“It’s just what?” June asked. 

 

Roman heaved out another sigh before he started to explain himself, “The last two anniversaries that we had… Trinity is always the one planning everything, about how we could celebrate it. I don’t mind it much since she always had these creative ideas, even when it comes to celebrations such as this, but… I want to be the one to do something special for her, surprise her, but…” 

 

“But you don’t know what to do exactly right?” Skyler finished for him. 

 

Roman didn’t reply this time; all he did was sit back and turn his gaze to the sky. Just from this, they had answered their question.

 

“Well…” June said sitting next to him, “... Do you have an idea what you want to do for her?” 

 

“Yes, though everytime I think of one, it just comes out as stupid.” Roman replied. 

 

“Why are you worrying so much?” Skyler asked, “She’s your wife, and she’ll love whatever you do for her.” 

 

“That’s the thing…” Roman said, “I want to show how much I love her, and how much I appreciate her being with me even when I didn’t deserve it… I don’t want to be just like another anniversary that everyone else has, I want to be something special. Something that she'll love, and enjoy.” 

 

“Man you really are a hopeless romantic aren’t you?” June said jokingly before laughing at her own joke. 

 

Roman buried his face in his hand as he tried to think about what to do exactly. June and Skyler looked to Roman with worried expressions on their faces. They could tell how troubled Roman was at this thought. They’ve known both Roman and Trinity ever since they moved into their little town, and they both knew how much they loved each other; Even a child could tell how much they loved one another. Still even with the two of them married they couldn’t find Roman being a helpless romantic. They wanted to be able to help their friend in anyway they could, even if it was such a thing as this. 

 

June and Skyler both thought about what to do exactly for their anniversary, until a thought came over June. 

 

“I got it!” She said, “Why don’t we throw a party?” 

 

“I’m sorry a what?” Roman said with confusion.

 

“A party..” June clarified, “But not just any party, a surprise party! What better way to celebrate your anniversary than with your friends?” 

 

“Hey now that is a good idea!” Skyler said, “Trinity is going to love it!” 

 

Roman looked at them feeling a bit skeptical, “I… I don’t know. I’m not really big on throwing parties, not to mention it takes time to prepare stuff like that and time is something we don’t have, since well I have to have something ready for her in the evening.” 

 

“Come on it’ll be fun!” Skyler said, “We’ll even help you out.” 

 

“Really?” Roman asked them. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” June said, “You just give us time to set it all up while you and your wife can spend the afternoon together after work. We’ll contact you on the scroll when we’re done.” 

 

Roman both looked to them with slight worry, “... Are you sure?” 

 

“Ro, you and Trinity are our dear friends, of course we’ll help you out.” Skyler said. 

 

Just as this was said one their co-workers came out of the tavern and said, “Hey, breaks over, time to go back to work.” 

 

“Yes sir!” Everyone said. 

 

Everyone stood up from where they sat and went inside the tavern. Just before Roman could enter, he heard someone call out to him. 

 

“Mr. Torchwick! Mr. Torchwick!” 

 

Roman turned to where he heard the voice; it hand belonged to a young teenage girl with short brown and pink hair. She wore a long sleeved brown shirt with a long blue navy dress with brown ankle boots. She caught her breath as she nearly fell to her knees. 

 

“Neo?” Roman said, “What’s wrong?” 

 

The young girl named Neo picked up her head as she said, “It’s your wife you have to come quick!” 

 

Roman’s eyes widened at what she was telling him. “Trinity!?” Roman exclaimed with worry, “What happened to her!?” 

 

“She collapsed! You have to come! Now!” Neo said grabbing his hand dragging him to where she wanted him to go. 

 

June and Skyler soon noticed the distress Neo had on her face when they came out to get Roman. “Hey what’s the matter?” He asked. 

 

“It’s my wife!” Roman replied, distress now heard in his voice, “I’m sorry but I--” 

 

“Oh no, it’s okay.” June said, “We’ll cover for you, go ahead.” 

 

“Thank you.” Roman said to them. 

 

Neo who was already ahead of Roman turned back to yell, “Mr. Torchwick!” 

 

“Alright! I’m coming!” Roman said before throwing off his apron handing it to Skyler as he started to run with Neo to where Trinity was. 

 

Within a few short moments Neo had gotten Roman to where he needed to be which was shop that Trinity had owned in the large yet small town. When he entered he saw his wife on the floor with one of the staff working there help her to sit up and another pressing a cloth to her head that had been stained with her own blood. Of course Roman was just as nervous as anyone would be when they saw there loved one in such a state. 

 

Trinity tried to reassure Roman that she was alright and brush it off like it was nothing, and tell him to go back to work, but he stated that he wanted to stay with her and thus Trinity knew that she wasn’t going to convince him anytime soon. 

 

The town’s doctor had soon arrived and proceeded to properly stitch up her wound no problem, leaving Roman relieved at this. “Don’t worry, the wound isn’t anything serious.” The Doctor said, “With the help of your aura it’ll recover within the next few days.” 

 

“I’m very sorry for troubling you like this.” Trinity said to the doctor. 

 

“Now, now it’s quite alright Mrs. Torchwick.” The Doctor reassured her, “It’s all in the days work, just take better care of yourself.” 

 

“I will.” She replied with a smile. 

 

“Well than, I hope you all have a pleasant day.” He said as he proceeded out the door with his materials in hand. The very minute he stepped out the door Roman turned to her, still having a look of concern on his face. 

 

“Roman, honey…” Trinity said, “... The Doctor said I’ll be just fine. You don’t have to worry.” 

 

“You said you were feeling fine this morning, and Neo tells me that you fainted.” Roman said to her, “How can I not be worried?” 

 

“You have been really out of it lately.” Neo said, “Maybe you should take it easy, for a little while.” 

 

“But the store--” Trinity said before she was cut off by one of her co-workers. 

 

“Don’t worry about the store.” He said, “We’ll be able to run it for you while you rest.” 

 

“We’ll be able to handle it just fine.” Neo said. “You just focus on getting better.” 

 

Before Trinity could say anything more, she let out a surprise squeak, when she was lifted up off the ground courtesy of Roman. “Come on than, let’s go back home.” Roman said as he held her in his arms bridal style. 

 

“Ho--Hold on!” Trinity stammered, “I can walk by myself so--” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be able to carry you no problem.” He reassured her. 

 

“No that’s not what I-- Oh nevermind.” 

 

Roman turned to the coworkers, before he exited the store with his with in his arms, “Sorry for causing all this trouble, please excuse us.” With that being said, and with the co workers saying their goodbyes they exited the store, the door slowly closing shut behind them. “Man he really is a worrisome fellow isn’t he?” One of the coworkers said. 

 

“It is to be expected since he loves her so much.” Another had added, before turning to Neo, “Wouldn’t you agree Neo?” 

 

Neo at first didn’t hear him at first but soon snapped out of her train of thought, “Uh, y--yeah, right. It can’t be helped can it?”

* * *

 

- **_Later that Day; Torchwick Residence_ ** -

 

Trinity sat on the couch watching whatever had been on the television while Roman was over the phone talking to his boss about why he was absent earlier that afternoon. Needless to say that he had a scolding and had almost got into an argument with him. But none the less he had gotten an earful from him, and Trinity herself had heard most of it. Soon enough he had come back into the living room as Trinity couldn’t help but notice that he was slouching over slightly before he took a seat beside his wife. 

 

“Just as I thought, you got in trouble with your boss again?” Trinity asked him curiously. 

 

“Yep…” Roman replied as he ran his hand through hair, “My ears are practically bleeding from his yells.” 

 

“You don’t have to stay home with me you know?” She said, “You should go back to work.” 

 

“Nice try, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Roman said, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

 

Trinity couldn’t but laugh a little as she leaned into his embrace. They both sat there in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company and watching whatever was entertaining on the television. They often at times heard the sounds of the birds outside and the cool breeze. Though eventually Trinity had decided to revisit old memories, as she started to go through the photo album that had been sitting under the dresser. She gave a nostalgic sigh as she gave a warm smile. 

 

“What is it?” Roman asked her curiously. 

 

“Nothing it’s just…” Trinity said, as she leaned against him, “... It’s hard to believe that we’ve done all these things together, and I find it even harder to believe that we’ve been married for three years now.” 

 

“... Yeah.” Roman said as he looked over the photographs, “... If you were to tell me that I would fall for a beautiful girl when I was 17, I would say that you were crazy for even saying such a thing.” 

 

Trinity looked at him with slight confusion written in her facial expression, “Why would you say that?” 

 

Roman shrugged before replying, “Maybe it’s because, when I was being a jerky kid to everyone else, you’re the only one that stood by me, even after all the things that I said to you, after everything I could’ve done to you. You stayed by my side, when everyone else, even my own mother disappeared on me. Sometimes, I don’t think I deserve you.” 

 

“... That’s like you saying you don’t deserve to be a human being. You were just a soul that lost your way, and I’m glad that I helped you to get back on track. I don’t care what you did, or what you could do in the future because it won’t matter to me. I will always love you for the man you are.” 

 

“How do you know that I won’t hurt you in someway?” 

 

“Call it listening to your heart.” 

 

As Trinity said this she tapped her hand over where his heart and he couldn’t help but chuckle at this. “You’re such a cliche, you know that?” He said placing his hand over her own. “I learned it from watching you.” Trinity joked. 

 

Roman couldn’t help but chuckle again before taking her face in his hands. He leaned forward and allowed his lips to connect with her own, and they both kissed passionately. Roman’s hand went to the back of her head, while Trinity’s arms went around his neck, before they broke for air. They both smiled to one another as they rested their foreheads on each other. Soon enough she had asked as her expression softened, “Hey Roman, can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Sure, what is it?” He asked. 

 

“... Remember when what you promised that night?” Trinity asked, “... I just want to know if… You really mean what you said. Did you?” 

 

Roman was bit taken back by this, but had soon replied, “Of course I meant what I said. I would never lie, especially to you.” 

 

Trinity smiled at this, “I know, but, I just had to make sure that you didn’t forget.” 

 

“You’re a strange girl.” Roman said, “But than again, you’re my strange girl, and that’s what I love about you.”

 

“And you’re my one of a kind man.” Trinity said to him, “That’s what made me drawn to you.” 

 

Roman leaned in and kissed her full on the lips and Trinity kissed back. He gently pushed her back on the couch, allowing the photo album that was on her lap to fall to the floor.

* * *

 

- **_Three Years Ago_ ** -

 

_ Roman stepped out of the shower as he put on his robe. He entered the room with Trinity wearing only one of his shirts like a dress as she looked out the window of their new home. Roman snuck up behind her and put his arms around her, making her laugh a little. He moved his fingers just under her arms as she started to laugh even louder.  _

 

_ “Roman stop!” She said through her laughter.  _

 

_ “Hey, come on, I can’t help it.” Roman said, as he hugged her, “I just love to hear you laugh.”  _

 

_ Trinity couldn’t help but blush out of embarrassment at this, and Roman saw the expression through the reflection through the window, and he couldn’t help but laugh, making her face go red as a cherry, but she started to laugh along with him. They turned their attention outside the window, watching the night sky and the clouds roll by the shattered moon above. They both enjoyed it, and they especially enjoyed each other's company all the more.  _

 

_ “So…” Roman asked, “... Is it everything like you dreamed?”  _

 

_ “No.” Trinity replied surprising him; though relief  washed over him before she said, “It’s better than I ever thought I could be.”  _

 

_ “Good, you had me worried there for a second.” He said to her, placing a couple of light kisses onto her neck.  _

 

_ “Well, I’d say that’s a requirement of you being my husband after all.” She couldn’t help but joke.  _

 

_ Roman had soon changed into his nightwear, and climbed into bed underneath the warm blankets with Trinity who had still worn his shirt like a dress. Both of them at bliss; This was it, it was finally official. Bond together, through sickness and in health they’re going to face new challenges in the near future. Though they were both happy that they weren’t going to do it alone. What was in the past had stayed behind them, and they were going to keep moving forward together.  _

 

_ This was a start of a new beginning, and as always they’ll have each others backs for whatever came there way.  _

 

_ However Trinity couldn’t find herself sleeping right away as she couldn’t help but ask, “... Hey Roman? Do you ever think about having kids?”  _

 

_ Roman couldn’t but jump at this question nearly falling off of the bed, and Trinity was of course startled by this reaction. “I’m sorry!” Trinity said nervously, “Did I do something wrong?”  _

 

_ “N--no!” Roman stammered, “It just took me back a little.” He took a moment to clear his throat as he regained his bearings, “Although I am a bit curious, what ever made you think about this?”   _

 

_ Trinity sat herself up a little, propping herself on the pillow before replying, “Well, actually… It’s always been on my mind. Probably since we first started dating. I always wondered about the future, especially if… You and I… You know, have a baby together?”  _

 

_ Roman laid there in silence, for a moment or two, as he twiddled his thumbs and stared up at the ceiling as he thought about what she was saying. “I mean…” He started to ask awkwardly, “... Do you want to have a baby?”  _

 

_ “Yes, of course I do! Someday I hope you and I can have a child!” Trinity said giving him an immediate answer, “However… At the same time, I’m not sure if I’m ready to risk putting the life of our child in danger, because of…  _ **_My bloodline_ ** _ …”  _

 

_ Roman finally turned to her, sitting himself up, noticing the change of tone in her voice. He looked to her with concern as she continued, “I know, you understand why my family is the way it is, but… I’m not sure if I’m ready to burden our child with that kind of responsibility if…” She heaved a sigh cutting herself off, “I’m just saying that if there is a chance that happens… I’m scared of not knowing what will happen. In fact not knowing about it terrifies me. But…”  _

 

_ “But…?”  _

 

_ “... But if we do have one, I would raise it as my real mother would’ve instead of Quinta _ **_*_ ** _. I would love and cherish our little one. I would love our child just as much as I love you. And if it ever came to it, I would die for them so that they could live.”  _

 

_ ( _ **_*In case you guys have forgotten, Quinta is the name of Trinity’s step-mom._ ** _ ) _

 

_ “If you did that, I would be alone. And I’m not ready to let you go just yet.”  _

 

_ Trinity turned to her husband as she asked, “How about you? Would… You want to have a child together? Maybe not today or tomorrow, but… In the future I mean…”  _

 

_ “Now that my dear is a very excellent question.”  _

 

_ “But if you wanted to… Would you?”  _

 

_ Roman thought about her question as he played with her hair a little; not that she minded it anyway. He was thinking about it, about twice maybe even three times. It wasn’t really something he didn’t think of before, but would he consider having a child? Granted it would be a huge honor to raise a kid with the woman he loved but, was he even ready to become a father? Could he take on a responsibility such as that? He didn’t see any harm but at the same time he didn’t know if he would be able to take such responsibility. If him and her did have one, he would be scared if…  _

 

_ No, he was nothing like him. He knew this for sure. But it could be possible, could it? _

_ “Trinity…” Roman started to say, “... If you want to have a child so badly than I would gladly grant you that wish… Though as for me, I don’t know if I would be up for it.”  _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Trinity asked him curiously.  _

 

_ “... You know how hard it is for me to be honest…” He said, “... Especially to myself, but… I have to admit I’m scared of having a child.”  _

 

_ “Why?”  _

 

_ “... Because I’m afraid… They’ll end up like me…  _ **_When I turn into my old man_ ** _ …”   _

 

_ Trinity was a bit taken back by this statement from Roman as her expression softened. She took the hand that had been playing with her hair, and held his hand in her own. “I know what you’re going to say next.” She said, “You’re nothing like that man. That man wasn’t your father and he certainly isn’t you.”  _

 

_ “But what if I am him in a way?” Roman asked, “What happens I turn into that bastard of a father, and I do something that I could never fix?”  _

 

_ “That will never happen, because that’s not you, and that will never be you.” Trinity said, “I know that you would never hurt me or anyone else.”  _

 

_ “Do you really believe that?”  _

 

_ “Of course I do! That man isn’t going to hurt you, and he didn’t rub off on you. I’ve stayed with you for this long, and I know you better than anyone else. While there is truth you’re not perfect, that doesn’t mean you’re not that kind of person either. Never say you’ll turn into your father, because deep down you know that it’s not true.” _

 

_ Roman let the words from his wife sink in, and he couldn’t but wonder to himself, “How did I get such a woman like her?” At times he would often think to himself if he ever deserved this kind of love from another human being. Sometimes he would often doubt himself, say to himself that he was better off without her, and just walk out the door and move on with his life.  _

 

_ Everytime he had this thought, he would always hear those same heartwarming words from the person he loved most all those doubtful thoughts that he had before would just go straight out the window. He never thought he would be so happy to be with the person he loved more than anyone else. It was at times like this he was grateful to have fallen in love with her.  _

 

_ He pulled Trinity in for a hug, catching her by surprise but she entered the embrace. “You really are the best.” Roman said to her.  _

 

_ “Would you be okay with it though?” Trinity had asked, “If we ever have a child I mean?”  _

 

_ “... Despite my fears I would be.” Roman replied, “I’ll tell you what… We won’t worry about this for now, but… If it ever comes to it, if we ever do have a child, we’ll be sure to raise him or her the way we want to.”  _

 

_ Trinity was surprised to hear this from him but her expression brightened at this anyway, “Do you really mean it?”  _

_ Roman smiled to her before saying, “Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe someday.”  _

 

_ Trinity couldn’t help but squeal in delight making Roman fall back into the bed. She had surprised him with a kiss but he was quick to respond back as he put his arms around her. “Thank you Roman!” Trinity said after breaking the kiss, “I knew you would understand!”  _

 

_ “You say that like you were expecting me to answer correctly.” Roman said amused.  _

 

_ “You can’t blame me if I was so nervous to ask you.” Trinity said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I didn’t know if you would respond the right way.”  _

 

_ “Well, were you satisfied with your answer?”  _

 

_ “It’s safe to say that I am.”  _

 

_ Trinity rolled off of Roman after giving him a quick peck on the lips, and she snuggled against him, placing a hand on his chest. Roman in turn put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. “We oughta get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Trinity said tiredly.  _

 

_ “Yeah.” Roman said, “To the start of our new lives.”  _

 

_ He looked to his side and noticed that Trinity had already drifted to sleep. He couldn’t but admire at how peaceful she looked. Roman gave her a kiss on the forehead before he drifted to sleep as well. _

* * *

 

_ - _ **_Present; Later that Evening_ ** -

 

Roman and Trinity both were walking through town, both in their casual wear as the sun began to set in the horizon. Though Roman had been leading Trinity down the road since her eyes were currently blindfolded. He had gotten a message from Skyler via scroll early that afternoon to lead Trinity to the town square, and just from this he knew the party was ready for her to enjoy. 

 

He was honestly excited to see her reaction. 

 

“Okay, I’ll bite, where are you taking me?” Trinity asked her husband curiously. 

 

“I can’t say what it is.” Roman said, “It wouldn’t be a surprise than.” 

 

“I’ll still act surprise though!”

 

“Oh come on, don’t ruin the moment!” 

 

Trinity giggled a little, “Alright, alright.” 

 

They continued to walk through the town, until Roman lead her into the town square. “Okay, wait right here.” Roman said to her as he let go if her hand. 

 

“What exactly are you planning?” Trinity asked her. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll see.” He assured her, “Don’t take the blindfold off until I tell you.” 

 

Trinity nodded her head and Roman went off to join the others who were waiting patiently for them to arrive. Roman stood with them before telling Trinity, “Okay, you can remove your blindfold now.” 

 

Trinity nodded her head again, and went to untie it. Soon enough she saw what was before her. 

 

“ **SURPRISE!** ” 

 

Her eyes brightened by the familiar faces she saw. It was all the residents of the town standing around a line of tables with many plates of foods. Not only that there were lights that surrounded the tables; the lights were of different colors that matched with the evening sky above them. Many of the people had smiles on their face, as they were glad to see her there. 

 

“Happy Anniversary!” Everyone around the tables said with smiles on their faces. 

 

“E--Everyone…” Trinity couldn’t help but say, as tears were brought to her eyes, before turning to her husband, “Roman, is this…?” 

 

Roman rubbed the back of his head as he said, “Yeah, well… I had a little trouble planning your anniversary gift this year, so, I had a few friends help me out with it.” 

 

“It’s the least we could do!” June said. 

 

“No need to thank us.” Skyler said, “Though it was all your husbands idea to put this together.” 

 

“Wha--” Roman started to stammer, “You two you know that it’s--” 

 

“Roman.” Trinity said as she walked over to him. She had taken him by surprise when she placed a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you so much.” 

 

“It’s uh--” Roman said as he cleared his throat, “It’s no problem. I’m just…” He took a moment to let out a sigh, “... I’m glad that I was finally able to one-up on you for the anniversary gifts for once.” 

 

Trinity gave somewhat of an awkward look as she laughed nervously which Roman couldn’t help but be confused by as well as June and Skyler and some of the townspeople. She stopped this before she smiled again, “All in all, thank you Roman. And I have to thank everyone else too. Thank you all for being here on this wonderful occasion.” 

 

“Hey it’s no problem!” One of the townspeople said. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Another had added. 

 

“We’re just happy for the two of you!” One more had said. 

 

“Alrighty than!” June said, as she patted Roman and Trinity on the shoulder, “Let’s have ourselves a feast before the food gets cold!” 

 

“Yes, of course.” Roman said, before holding his hand out to his wife, “Shall we than my lady?” 

 

“Yes, we shall.” Trinity replied, as she placed her hand in his own. 

 

Both Roman and Trinity sat at the end of the table where they had a good view of the townspeople, and happily chatted about their day with one another. Most even tried to get Roman to drink, and he only had a few, but never did get crazy about it for the sake of his wife. Some even tried to get Trinity to drink but she had kindly declined them, which Roman couldn’t help but find a bit of out of character for her. She was usual up for a drink, especially if it was that of a strawberry sunrise she loved so much. He didn’t know if she wasn’t feeling like herself today; than again Neo did make a scene after she had fainted, and she hadn’t been feeling like herself as of late, or at least for what Roman could tell. 

 

He couldn’t help but wonder what could be wrong. 

 

Night had soon come over the town and some of the townspeople started to play some lively music and many began to dance. Both Roman and Trinity sat at there seats just happily chatting with Roman’s co-workers June and Skyler, when a familiar girl with and brown hair had approached the young couple. 

 

“U--um, Mr. Torchwick! Mrs. Torchwick!” She said nervously getting their attention. 

 

Roman and Trinity turned to the young girl only to see that her face was red and it looked as though she was hiding something behind her back. “Oh Neo.” Trinity said with her usual warm smile, “I told you before you don’t have to address us by our last names.” 

 

“Ri--right, I’m sorry!” Neo said still with a nervous tone, “I--um--” 

 

Trinity tilted her head slightly while Roman gave a quizzical look as they watched Neo try to form her words. “I--Just wanted to say… My condolences on your anniversary, and I um--I made something for the both of you!” 

 

She took the items out from behind her back and it was revealed to be rectangular boxes, that was in the color of purple and orange. Roman and Trinity looked at one another before taking the boxes from her. “Is it alright if we open them?” Roman asked Neo. 

 

Neo said nothing, all she did was nod her head rapidly. 

 

They both tore open the wrapping and opened the box. Inside Trinity’s box was a hat a purple hat made from wool and Roman’s was of a gray scarf made from the same material that Trinity’s hat was of. “Aw this is so cute.” Trinity said as she removed the hat from the box. 

 

“Did you make these yourself?” Roman asked Neo. 

 

Neo nodded her head again, as her face went red as a tomato. “I uh…” Neo said, “I hope you like them.” 

 

“Neo, this is lovely.” Trinity said with a smile, “You’re very talented with this kind of stuff, wouldn’t you say Roman?” 

 

“Yes indeed.” Roman said, “Thank you very much for this Neo.” 

 

Neo had finally smiled and couldn’t even form words to hear this kind of gratitude from Roman and Trinity. So much in fact that she didn’t even realize that she fell backwards onto the floor, startling them. “Neo!” Roman and Trinity exclaimed. “No need to be alarmed she just fainted.” June said as she started to fan Neo to get her to come to her senses, “She’ll be just fine.” 

 

“Man, I know she looks up to you two in all, but she should really try not to lose her cool like that.” Skyler said as he rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“... Does anyone else hear bells ringing?” Neo said in a daze. 

 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t call the doctor?” Trinity asked worryingly. 

 

“Oh you know Neo, she’ll be fine after a few minutes.” June said with a wave of her hand. She soon took notice that the once lively music had switched to slow rhythm, which gave her an idea. “Hey a slow dance!” June said before pushing the two of them to the dance floor, “You two enjoy yourselves, we’ll stay with Neo until she regains conscious!” 

 

“Wait, but shouldn’t we--” Roman said before getting cut off by Skyler who had started to push them to the dance floor. 

 

“Just go with it Ro!” He whispered before giving Roman and Trinity a good shove. The two looked to another, both with an awkward look on their faces. “Well that was…” Trinity said, “... Random…” 

 

“Indeed…” Roman added, before holding his hand out to her, “... But we can’t let a good song go to waste, now can we? May I have this dance my Queen?” 

 

Trinity played with her head a bit before placing her hand on his own, “Why, Mr. Torchwick, I’m flattered.” 

 

“It’s good that you are.” Roman said pulling her close to him, “That means my charm is working.” 

 

She couldn’t help but giggle before allowing his arms to go around her waist, while her own arms went around his neck. Slowly they started to sway in time with the music that some of the townspeople played. At times Roman had spun Trinity out arms length before pulling her back in, and even at times he dipped her, allowing to almost touch the ground, before pulling her back up again. He would get the occasional giggle from her, and that would always make him smile. He would swear, every second he spent with her, he could feel his heart skip a beat. It was a good kind of feeling for him, and he was glad to have felt it the more he spent more time with her. It was something that couldn’t be replaced with any other woman he would meet. He was happy with what they got together, and nothing could make him all the more happy. 

 

Everything around them seemed to have become silent, as they danced slowly with one another, and Trinity rested her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, and Roman tightened his embrace ever so slightly. “So, just out of curiousity…” Roman said to her, “... You didn’t think a party was a bit much for our anniversary?” 

 

He felt her shake her head, “... It’s one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten. Having everyone celebrate the day we finally called it official is better than just having us two celebrate it wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

“I guess that is true, for some.” Roman said with a simple shrug. 

 

“Although, I have to admit something…” 

 

“Admit what exactly?” 

 

“... I’m afraid I might’ve one upped you again, on this anniversary.” 

 

Roman raised his eyebrow at this as he was just left confused to his wife’s words. “Okay than I’ll bite.” Roman said, “What exactly is better than having a party with all of your friends?” 

 

Trinity’s face turned red, as she removed herself from Roman’s chest, “Well… Do you know why exactly I wasn’t feeling like myself these past two weeks?” 

 

“You told me it was just a cold, right?” He asked. 

 

Trinity shook her head before replying, “Well, I must confess that I haven’t been completely honest with you. I checked with the doctor a few days ago, and you won’t believe the news I got from him when he looked over me.” 

 

Roman started to look with Trinity with worry at this, which Trinity herself immediately took notice. “I know what you’re thinking.” Trinity said to him, “And no, I didn’t get any bad news what-so-ever.” 

 

“Well, if it’s not that, than what is it?” He asked. 

 

Trinity took a deep breath, as she created some distance between herself and Roman. Well it’s now or never, Trinity thought to herself. 

 

“Well… The thing is…” Trinity said nervously as she bit her bottom lip, “...  **_I’m pregnant_ ** .” 

 

Roman wasn’t paying any sort of attention to his footing, as he suddenly found himself tripping, and falling on his back, dragging Trinity along with him, making her squeal, drawing the attention of everyone that was around them and the music came to a sudden halt. Everyone started to quietly chat as they couldn’t help but wonder what had happened. Trinity groaned slightly as she pushed herself up slightly. 

 

“Roman, are you o--!?” Trinity started to say before she was cut off suddenly. Nearly all of the women started to squeal in delight as Roman suddenly pulled Trinity in for a kiss, which actually caused her to freeze up. Trinity gently pulled herself out of the kiss as she stared Roman with wide eyes. 

 

“Now that my dear…” Roman said with his signature smile, “... Is the best gift anyone could ever get.” 

 

All Trinity did was smile as tears started to come to her eyes again. 

 

“You’re seriously going to cry?” Roman asked her, as he wiped a tear away from her face. 

 

Trinity sat herself up, as Roman did the same. She wiped the tears from her face before saying, “I’m just happy… That I’m going to have a child with the man I love most. You’re going to be a great father.” 

 

“And you…” Roman said as he leaned in with his forehead touching her’s, “... You’re going to be a perfect mother.” 

 

Thus, their lips connected once more, as they didn’t care about the many faces that stared upon the young couple. 

 

( **_Second Ending Theme: Wolf’s Rain Ending Gravity; Performed By Maaya Sakamoto_ ** )


	12. A Little Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Rogue Huntsman Sill Lapis helps a town rebuild after the latest Bandit attack, himself and a few others are shocked to find something intriguing yet surprising, within the village well.

_(_ ** _Second_** **_Opening Theme: Shiki Opening 2 Calendula Requiem; Performed by KanonxKanon)_**

 

In one of the many villages of the continent Anima, a lone soldier had been helping the people rebuild by gathering the materials the people necessary to help put back together what could’ve been lost that had been going on for nearly three days. A bandit tribe had almost taken out the village and nearly attracted any nearby Grimm. If it hadn’t been for the lone soldier the Village of Sakura and its people would’ve been gone from the map. The lone soldier, one by the name of Sill was once one of the many great Huntsman to work under one of the Headmasters of the four academies.

 

He was one of the best of the best, next to the infamous Qrow Branwen. However things tend to change overtime, sometimes the changes are good, and sometimes they’re bad. He didn’t work for them anymore. Now here he was in a village far from the city and the villages Healer, helping out both its people and travelers who happened to pass through their village. As far as Sill could tell, these people needed him more then the Headmasters did, and it really did show. Compared to the cities he’s been to in Remnant, the villages & towns needed more protection, someone to guard over them.

 

Someone like him.

 

This was his choice and he was sticking with it. He didn’t care who told him otherwise.

 

Himself and some of the villagers had decided to take a break since they had been working since the sun rose over the hills ahead. Most of them ate their lunch and chatted with one another except for Sill himself who had sat the farthest from the group. The man was in his thirties with his hair in the shade of silver and their was a faint sign of a beard growing. He wore a simple brown turtleneck shirt and jeans with a white trenchcoat with a hood included. He wore a pair of shades over his eyes as he leaned his head back on the bench he sat in to look at the clouds above.

 

Soon enough a young woman, a wolf Fanus with white hair and golden eyes, wearing a simple light green shirt with an overall dress approached him with a cup in her hands. “Hey there Sill, I’d thought I’d find you here.” She with a smile, “I made you some of your favorite peach-lemon tea.”

 

He looked to the young woman and removed his shades revealing that his eyes were of brown, “Thanks. I’d love to have some.” Sill said as he took the cup from the young Fanus. She sat by his side as he drank from the cup with the tea that she had brewed. She rested her head on her hand as she watched him in awe. He noticed that she was looking at her and stopped drinking from his cup.

 

“What?” Sill asked, “There isn’t anything on my face is there?”

 

“No.” She replied, “I’m just wondering how a mighty Huntsman like yourself ended up becoming our town’s Healer and my boyfriend.”

 

Sill simply laughed before saying, “Well, Mysti, maybe it’s because I became entranced by this beauty and the voice of a Siren.”

 

The young wolf Fanus named Mysti hit his chest playfully as she laughed, “You flatter yourself sir.”

 

Sill let out a sigh before saying, “Though to be serious, I thought we both agreed not bring up the Huntsman thing again.” Sill said.

 

“I know, I know.” Mysti said in a hushed whisper, “But if you want my personal opinion I don’t think it’s fair that you’re keeping this Huntsman thing to yourself.”

 

“If people did know they wouldn’t look at me the same way as they do now.”

 

“That’s not true. You told me about your past and I don’t look at you or think any different. And that’s saying alot coming from me.”

  
  
Sill smirked a little before petting the back of her ear. Mysti turned a little red as her other ear twitched ever so slightly. “Sill, don’t.” She said as she tried to move his hand away from her ear, “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“I can’t help if you look cute.” He said.

 

Before Mysti could say anything, one of the villagers had gotten their attention, or at the very least Sill’s attention. “Oh Mr. Lapis, there you are.” An elderly man had said, “I’m very sorry to disturb you but if it doesn’t take too much of your time, could you fetch us some water from the well?”

 

“Of course, it’s no trouble at all.” Sill had said with a smile.

 

He stood up from where he sat and went to retrieve a pale to carry the water. Mysti followed close behind him after retrieving a bucket of her own as he went in the direction of the village’s well. The well that the village had used had just been located at the other entrance of Sakura Village. The villagers were lucky that the well hadn’t been destroyed during the chaos, since it was the only place they could get fresh water. The only source of fresh water they could find was in another town, but it was a week's trip away. Granted it was the only other neighboring town but it was still a long trip regardless of that. They both approached the town’s well just near the entrance and Mysti sat back against the rim of the well as she stretched. Sill on the other hand looked for a rope before he started to tie it to the handle.  

 

“Sometimes I envy how much the people praise you.” Mysti said with a smile, “All these people look up to you, after all you’ve done for them.”

 

“Looking up to me? Now that’s a bit much isn’t it?” Sill said as he was having trouble tying the knot together.

 

“No, seriously, you should hear half the gossip about you whenever we get the occasional tourist, or traveler.” Mysti said, “These people see you as a role model. Even I look up to you.”  

 

Sill cursed under his breath and Mysti couldn’t but laugh at his frustration from trying a simple knot. She took the pale from him and sat it on her lap as she started to tie the knot. “Despite you being this hero Huntsman, you really are hopeless with things like this aren’t you?” Mysti said with a smile.

 

“It’s not that I’m hopeless, I’m just not good at tying knots that’s all.” Sill said as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Liar.” Mysti said amusingly as she poked him on his nose just before she finished tying the knot, “You’d think for yourself after living here for a whole year you would learn a thing or two?”

 

“Let’s just get the water and go.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Mysti moved from the rim of the well and pushed the bucket to get the water, however they heard an odd sound, instead of a splash.

 

**_THUD!_ **

 

Mysti’s ears perked up at this, while Sill flinched at the sound. They both turned to the well both of them perplexed at the odd sound. “That didn’t sound like a splash.” Mysti said as her ears twitched slightly. Sill went over and leaned against the rim of the well, as he tried to look what was inside. Thought it was too dark for him to see anything; he couldn’t even see what was at the bottom of the well. “Mysti, do you have a light on you?” He asked.

 

“Oh, I think I have a flashlight.” Mysti said as she started to rummaged through her pockets. She soon handed Sill a small red cylinder over to Sill, and he held it over the well; with a click of a button a light shined just towards the bottom of the well. The first thing he saw was what appeared to be a foot, which took him back a little, as he let out a gasp. “Sill, what is it?” Mysti asked. He moved the light further up, seeing another foot and what looked to be ragged old clothes; it was a bit shredded and he saw a few cuts that had polluted the water a bit, and looked to be a tail. He moved the light further and saw a face and a pair of ears on top of someone's head.

 

There he saw the face of what looked to be a--

 

“It’s a child!” Sill exclaimed, which made Mysti double take.

 

“Are you serious!?” Mysti exclaimed, “There’s a child in there!?”

 

“Mysti! Go get help and find another rope!” He told her.

 

“Ri--right!” The Fanus replied before she darted off into the village.

 

In a short while a Mysti had returned to the well with small group of people, and with a spare rope in her hands. Once she handed him the rope, he tied it around his waist. The people than helped him to propel down within the well to recover the young child. His legs and feet had hit the water, making it ripple and child moved slightly. He picked up the young girl and noticed how cold her skin had felt to the touch. How long had she’d been down here? He gave a tug on the rope signaling the people to pull him back up. They pulled as hard as they could until he could climb out on his own. Many of the people gasped when they saw the young girl on his back; her ears and tails were seen more clearly now that she was out in the open. Her hair was of orange as it had transitioned to an aqua green color.

 

Many of the villagers were taken by surprise when they saw wounds along her arms and arms, and bruises seen on her legs and face. They even noticed a faint sign of red along her back.

 

“It’s a Fanus girl!”

 

“The poor child…”

 

“What in the world happened to her?”

 

“She’s hurt real bad!”

 

“Someone get me a warm towel and my supplies!” Sill said, “Hurry!”

 

With no hesitation some of the villagers went to retrieve the items that Sill had asked for while he stayed with the young girl as did Mysti as they couldn’t help but ponder the thought of what the young girl was doing in the well in the first place.

* * *

 

**_You worthless piece of garbage! Why did I ever conceive a worthless brat like you!?_ **

 

**_It hurts!! Please stop it, I’m sorry!!_ **

 

 **_You’re_ **   **_a disgrace to our tribe! It would’ve been better if you never existed!_ **

 

**_Please, forgive me..._ **

 

**_You will never be one of us._ **

 

**_No! Let me go!_ **

 

**_We have no room for the weak in our tribe. Make her an example._ **

 

**_MOM! DAD!! DON’T LET THEM DO THIS! I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I’LL DO BETTER! I PROMISE!_ **

 

**_You lost your chance you little brat, in more ways than one._ **

 

**_NOOO!!_ **

 

The little fox opened her eyes, and found it strange that she was underneath warm blankets and a soft pillow. She found herself in what appeared to be in a wooden house with a window. A couple of birds sat out the window sill happily chirping as the sun shined. The little fox sat herself up and noticed that she was in a different set of clothes compared to her ragged old ones. Instead she was wearing what appeared to be a dress, that was in the shade of a lightish green color. She looked to her arms and noticed their were bandages wrapped around her wrist and elbows.

 

She noticed that there was a mirror within the room she was in and noticed faded bruises along her face. She stood up from the bed and walked towards it looking at herself seeing that the bruises along her legs and face were almost gone. She soon felt an itch on her back and had soon taken notice that there were a set of bandages along her up back connecting to her shoulder. She realized that the wounds on her back didn’t hurt as much as they did before, which she couldn’t help but find odd.

 

Granted she was relieved but she couldn’t help but find it curious.

 

She soon heard the door unlock which made her alert. Immediately after she heard this she quickly hid under the bed of the room just as the door opened. She saw someone walk in and put something down on the table nearby. Her fear rose up slightly when she saw the person kneel right in front of the bed. “I see that someone has woken up.” A voice of a woman had said.

 

The little girl shrunk slightly when the woman reached in and held out her hand to her. “It’s alright little one.” She said as she peeked under the bed, revealing her wolf ears and golden eyes, “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” The little fox was still feeling fearful as her pupils dilated and the hairs on her tail stick up; she even let out a little growl towards her. Whoever was outside at the foot of the bed let out a sigh as she retracted her hand and sat up.

 

“What am I supposed to do now?” The little fox heard her say, “I have to change her bandages too.”

 

The little fox’s ears perked up again, when she heard someone else step into the room. This time, it was a man that had entered the room. “Mysti? What are you doing on the floor?” She heard the man ask.

 

The young woman replied, “It’s the little one. She hid herself under the bed and now she won’t come out. She might think we’re trying to hurt her.”

 

“Hang on.” The man said, “Let me try something.”

 

The little fox tried to back up as far as she could despite the fact that there was a wall in her way. She than caught a whiff of a certain smell. This aroma made her mouth start to water and her stomach began growling slightly. She looked up and saw what looked to be a bun. She drooled at the sight of it, and went to go reach for it, but was hesitant in doing so. She peeked out from the bed ever so slightly and saw the man in front of her. He had silver hair seeing some hair just around his mouth and chin, wearing a casual turtleneck and jeans.

 

“It’s alright kid.” The man said, “You can go ahead and eat it.”

 

The little fox smacked her lips a bit, but was still hesitant taking the bun from his hand; the man before her noticed this.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned or anything.” He said, before taking a bit from the bun to show her, “See? It’s safe to eat.”

 

The little fox looked to the man for a few moments before turning her sights to the bun sniffing it a little. She came out from under the bed and swiped the bun from his hand and started to eat it at a fast pace. The woman sighed with relief, “Thank goodness, at the very least she’s eating.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s best that we don’t do anything rash for the moment.” The man said.

 

When the young fox finished eating the bun she licked her fingers clean, and took deep breaths, before she turned back to the two adults, and she couldn’t help but shrink a little. “It’s okay, we won’t hurt you.” The woman said reaching out to her; the little one felt her hands under her armpits before she was lifted up off the ground. “I have to change your bandages now.” The woman said, “It won’t take long, but try not to move when I change them, okay?”

 

The little fox clung to the woman and nodded her head hesitantly. While wolf fanus attend to changing her bandages the man that had given her food applied the medicine along her back, causing a stinging feeling along her upper back. There was silence between the three of them, and just as the wolf Fanus finished applying the bandages on her the man broke the silence. “We haven’t been introduced little one.” The man said, “My name is Sill Lapis, and this is my girlfriend Mysti Raye. How about you little one? Can you tell us your name?”

 

The little fox turned to the two named Sill and Mysti as she shook her head. Of she still didn’t have trust, which was very understandable to say the least. They figured she would tell them on her time. They soon notice the little fox rub her stomach and pat it slightly. “Oh, do you want seconds?” Sill asked her. The little fox nodded her head, looking to the man with eyes of blue and green. Sill smiled before saying, “Okay, than. I’ll get you some more food.” Sill said, “Mysti…?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her company.” Mysti said with a smile.

 

Thus Sill went to get more food for the young girl.

* * *

 

For the past few weeks, they have been keeping a routine of this. Mysti would keep the little fox company as Sill continued to work with the villagers to help rebuild, and when he had gotten home, he would help Mysti change her bandages and give her food. She still didn’t talk to them however, they understood what she was feeling right now, since whatever she had been through was traumatic for the poor child. They still didn’t know how or why she was in the well to begin with, but thought it best not to push it since they didn’t know how much it would upset her.

 

Though they had to find answers one way or another.

 

Sill had asked some people in the village to investigate where the little one had come from exactly and they had been investigating for the past few weeks since the little one was found. The fifth week had already began and most of the village had been repaired, and most of the serious wounds on the little one had been healed thanks to her aura. She was wearing a new outfit when she stepped outside. She wore a simple brown dress with a jean jacket; her ears and tails stood out in plain sight, and she wore a pair of black shoes and white socks to go with the dress. She sat in one of the village’s cafe happily eating her second meal for the day with Sill who was on break.

 

As always, she sucked everything up as if she was a vacuum cleaner. After finishing everything on her plate she went to grab some more food with her fork, though Sill gave her a light tap on her hand making her stop. “You’ve had enough little one, you’re going to be sick.” He said.

 

The little fox put down her fork before she drank a cup of water that sat beside the plate of food. Mysti couldn’t help but laugh as she approached them. “I see that someone's doing better than before.” Mysti said as she couldn’t help but give a scratch at the back of the little fox’s ears, which she really enjoyed as she leaned into her touch. “She’s making an excellent recovery.” Sill said, “The only downside is, the wounds on her back were a bit deeper than I thought. They’ll leave scars on her I’m afraid.”

 

Mysti’s eyes softened slightly at this as the little fox continued to drink from her glass, happy as any child could be while her tail wagged a bit. “I still don’t understand who could’ve done something like that.” Mysti said in a whisper, “What kind of a person do you have to be to hurt an innocent child?”

 

“That answer is simple, the ones that do such a thing, are the ones with no hearts.” Sill replied casually, before patting the little fox on her head; The child couldn’t help but turn red. Mysti smiled at her expression. “Aside of the way we found her, you can’t help but admit that she’s really cute.”

 

“Mr. Lapis! Mr. Lapis!”

 

Sill and Mysti turned to see one of the villagers run towards them getting their attention of the local healer. “What is it?” Sill asked, while the little fox’s ears perked up slightly as well as Mysti’s ears. The man took notice of the child sitting beside him, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. After he told what he needed he leaned back and Sill gave a certain look. “I understand.” Sill said as he stood up, “Take me there at once.”

 

“Of course.” The man said.

 

“Sill?” Mysti asked with worry, “What is it?”

 

“I’ll explain later, look after the little one for me.” He said before making his way to where he needed to go with the man.

 

They hurried over to the local police station where Sill had caught a glimpse of a small group of people gathered just outside of the small building, along with the chief of them who possessed dark short red hair that had been somewhat spiked. “Chief Ciane!” The man said, “I’ve bought him like you asked!”

 

The chief by the name of Ciane turned to Sill, “Mr. Lapis. Sorry for bringing you here on short notice, but some of my men brought in a suspect. Wanted you to be the first to know this, since you’re the one who requested it.”

 

“Where is he?” Sill asked him.

 

“He’s just inside.” Ciane replied, “A few of the villagers found him snooping around the local well. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

“Definitely.” Sill said, “Why don’t we have a chat with him?”

 

Ciane nodded before telling the group of people to wait outside and make sure that no one made an attempt to come in. Thus Sill and Ciane entered the building to interrogate the man in question. There who had sat in the darkness was a man wearing an outfit fit for a bandit; a Grimm mask that was cracked was seen on the side. At first there was silence among the three of them as the man had been staring to the ground as he did before Sill had even arrived.

 

“You’re a part of the bandit tribe that attacked this village aren’t you?” Sill asked the man before them.

 

The bandit flinched at the sound of his voice and picked up his head a little. “Your the bastard that lead these people to attack us?” The Bandit said with disgust. “Your the one that attacked us first.” Ciane said to him as he leaned against the wall.

 

“I told you and your tribe to leave this village and it’s people alone, otherwise I wouldn’t be so merciful in our next visit.” Sill said, “Why did you come back?”

 

“Go to hell!” The Bandit said before spitting near their feet, though neither even flinched at this. All Ciane did was mumble to himself, “That was nice.” Sill stepped forward to the Bandit, kneeling in front of him to look him dead in the eye. “Why were you checking out the well? I doubt you were there to sightseeing.” The Bandit chose not to respond to his question; he just turned his head to the side. Sill spoke up again, “Maybe it’s something else entirely, maybe you there to make sure of something instead.”

 

Once again the Bandit chose not to respond, though this time he scoffed at the man’s statement. Sill turned to the Chief and nodded; With Ciane nodding back, he took out his scroll from his jacket pocket. He pulled up a single photo and roughly grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at the photo. The Bandit’s eyes widened in shock when he saw the photo of the little girl. “We found this Fanus girl at the bottom of our villages well!” He yelled, “She was in there for at least 24hrs with injuries that would’ve killed her if Sill hadn’t found her! Were you the one that put her there!?”

 

They saw that the Bandit’s jaw drop slightly before he gave a look to kill in the picture.

 

“ ** _Valdis_**!” The Bandit growled, “You mean to tell me that little brat is still alive!?”

 

“So, you do know this girl than?” Sill asked.

 

“Unfortunately enough, that piece of garbage is what my wife and I conceived!” The Bandit said with anger.

 

Sill and Sizz’s eyes widened at this new found information. They were put into so much shock that they looked to the picture before looking back to man, trying to see the resemblance. “This girl, is your daughter!?” Sill said surprised.

 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Ciane said.

 

“I wish I was, but this brat, is unfortunately is.” The Bandit said with disgust, “Damn, I should’ve killed her instead of throwing her into the damn well.” It was at this point, Sill let out a growl of his own, before roughly grabbing the Bandit by the collar of his neck surprising both him and Ciane. “ **YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SAY SUCH A THING AFTER WHAT YOU DID!** ” Sill yelled at the man, “ **YOU COULD’VE KILLED YOUR OWN CHILD! DO YOU EVEN GIVE A DAMN WHAT COULD’VE HAPPENED TO HER!?** ”

 

“ **PERSONALLY I COULDN’T CARE LESS ABOUT THAT LITTLE BITCH VALDIS!** ” The Bandit yelled, “ **SHE’S NEVER BEEN A CHILD OF MINE! ALWAYS CRYING, ALWAYS MESSING UP, ALWAYS COMPLAINING! SHE’S PRACTICALLY SCARED OF HER OWN SHADOW! SHE’S A WEAK PIECE OF GARBAGE! SHE WOULD’VE BEEN BETTER OFF NEVER EXISTING TO BEGIN WITH!** ”

 

“Seriously that’s it!?” Ciane exclaimed, “You wanted to get rid of your own child because you thought she was weak!?”

 

“I don’t just think it, I know she’s weak!” The Bandit yelled, “You should understand that yourselves! This world has no room for the weak only the strong! My beloved and I were just doing everyone a fa--”

 

The Bandit was suddenly cut off when Sill punched him clear across the face making a tooth fly out of his mouth; Ciane couldn’t help but jump at this, as he was just surprised. “Your no one's parent…” Sill said with disgust in his voice, “... You’re nothing but a monster. People like you make me sick.”

 

With that said, he left a somewhat petrified Bandit on the floor while Ciane looked at him with wide eyes before following him outside. “Book him.” He said to one of his co-workers; they nodded and did just that. Ciane approached Sill who was sitting on the ground trying to get his mind all together. Ciane stood next to him leaning back against the wall, “That was one hell of a thing you did in there Mr. Lapis.” Ciane said, “You’ve got nerve for punching that girl’s father like that.”

 

“That man is certainly not her father.” Sill said, “What kind of a parent leaves his own flesh and blood to die like that?”

 

“Who even knew though, the kid was from the Bandit Tribe that attacked our village…” Ciane said, “... I knew they don’t treat their children well, but I never thought it would be that extreme. How do you want to handle this?”

 

Sill thought about what to do with the girl currently staying at his house. He never thought about having a kid of his own, let alone leave her out in the streets like that bastard of a father. She was still just a child with a sense of innocence to her; he still had the opportunity to show her that not all the people were as bad as that of her biological parents. He still had the chance to help her, to show her between right and wrong.

 

“... I’ll see what I can do for her.” Sill said out of the blue, surprising Ciane; though he gave a solemn look.

 

“You sure?” Ciane asked, “She’s not going to replace the one you lost.”

 

“... It’ll be fine.” He replied, “Besides she has nowhere else to go. She definitely can’t go back to the people that she once called her parents.”

 

“I suppose that’s true.” Ciane said, “Whatever you decide I’m sure knowing my sister she’ll be behind you 100%. But if the villagers find out that she’s a daughter from a bandit tribe…”

 

“Than don’t let them find out.” The silver haired man said as he stood up, “This will be between, you, me and Mysti, alright?”

 

Ciane was a bit skeptical at this thought, but after giving it another thought he let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. He hated to admit it but Sill was right in a way; He was always skeptical about his sister being with a Huntsman who had gone rogue from the kingdoms, but he was a good man, and he had heard about his past from Mysti, so he couldn’t say that he blamed him for leaving the Kingdom’s rule when he did. Ciane had soon told Sill, “Alright than. I’ll keep this on the down low, and I’ll be sure to let some of my men know this too.”

 

“Thank you.” Sill said.

* * *

 

Three more weeks had gone by with the little fox named Valdis, though he had a feeling she didn’t like the name as much as she did since everytime either Mysti or himself would call her that she would flinch at that name. It was around this time of year it was busy for him. Many patients from the village came into the office to either with a cold or injury they sustained from work. He had his hands full with many of the patients around today as the little fox snuck down the stairs to where Sill’s clinic was and she saw him and Mysti running back and forth attending to the many patients that had stayed in the clinic. The little fox was of course curious to what exactly they did since she always wondered what a Doctor's life is like; where she came from they never went to doctors since they were always branded as criminals.

 

She always wondered what it was like exactly since she never told her parents this but she wanted to be able to help people. The reason she didn’t was because her parents, let’s just say they don’t like helping the weak, as they would put it. Just as she was about to go to where she saw Sill go last she heard someone cough horsely just in the room down the hall. She followed the sound and saw that the sounds were coming from a little boy around her age. She saw that he that his coughing had ceased that he was having trouble breathing. He must be one of Mr. Lapis patients, the little one thought. She was about to go and get him, but realized that Sill was busy dealing with other patients as well as Mysti.

 

She looked back to the boy as she wondered what she could do since they were busy at the moment. She had to think quick; she started to look around the room and noticed a couple of medical books within the room. Using a stool she reached for the book and pulled it out from the shelf despite how heavy it was. She placed it on the floor and flipped through the pages to a certain chapter in the book. She grabbed another book from the shelf this time on herbs and she skimmed through it’s pages before rushing to the kitchen to get what she needed.  

 

Sill and Mysti took notice that the little one was rushing in the kitchen gathering various herbs, as much as she could carry before rushing back somewhere. Both of them curious to what she was doing, they followed her to the a room where one of their patients, a little boy from the village stayed in for the time being since the young boy’s was out at the moment and they watched as she prepared what looked to be some sort of a tea herbal before pouring it into the cup. She held the cup to the boy’s lips before she allowed him to drink from it.

 

“What in the world did she make?” Mysti asked, “Some kind of a tea?”

 

Sill looked to the floor and saw a medical book and the book of the types of herbs on the floor.

 

“No way…” Sill mumbled to himself, “Don’t tell me she…”

 

They waited for at least a whole hour before Sill returned to check on the boy. The books that had been previously on the floor before had been put back on the shelf. It didn’t surprise Sill or Mysti at all that the little fox had decided to stay wit the boy, in case he needed her again. He looked over the boy, by checking over his throat. When he looked over the little boy before he saw that he had a serious red throat but now that he was looking over him now, the red throat seemed to have faded with whatever the girl that had given the boy earlier. He looked to the cup and notice a faint smell from it; it was the smell of licorice.

 

“ _I didn’t even know I still had this root._ ” He thought to himself before looking to the girl who was just carried out of the room and into the kitchen, than he looked to the books on the shelf, “ _This girl… Did she…?_ ”

 

Leaving the boy alone to rest, he met Mysti and the little one was sitting on her lap. “Hey there little one.” Sill said to the little fox, kneeling down to her level, “Is it alright if I ask you something?”

 

“Sill?” Mysti asked.

 

“It’s okay.” He reassured her, “It’s just a simple question…”

 

The little fox’s ears twitched slightly but she nodded her head to him. “Did you read through my medical books, to help that boy?”

 

The little one nodded as her ears were seen drooping down slightly, as she had a troubled look on her face. “Rest assured, you’re not in any kind of trouble.” Sill reassured her, “It’s just a simple yes or no question.”

 

Mysti read through Sill’s expression and soon put together what he was thinking, “It’s alright sweetheart, you can answer him.” Mysti said with a gentle voice.

 

The little one looked to Sill but soon nodded her head in response to his question from before nodding her head to he man before her. Sill smiled at this, “You’re a smart little girl.” Sill had commented, “If it hadn’t been for you, that boy would’ve been in a worse condition than he already is.”

 

The girl looked to him almost surprised to hear him say that; she figured she would get something different from the man. “You’re a hero to the little boy Nyx. Your a one of a kind girl.” The girl’s ears on her head went down at the mention of that name; they both noticed the sad expression written on her face.  

 

“Valdis?” Mysti said with worry.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sill asked.

 

“I… **_Don’t like that name…_ ** ”

 

Both Sill and Mysti were taken back by this. Never in the the time that the little fox had spoken, and yet she did. They both had the chance to hear her voice. “Wha…” Sill said, still stunned, “...What did you say?”

 

“The name Valdis…” She said, “... I don’t like it… I heard the adults say what my name means… It means a Field of Blood…” The child’s body began to shake as she began to cry, “... I don’t like it… I don’t like them… I don’t like the people that hurt me… I don’t like the people that say I’m weak…”

 

“... Do you mean your parents little one?” Mysti asked her.

 

The child nodded in response before continuing, “... I… I don’t want to be like them anymore… If it’s alright... Can you please… Teach me to be like you… Will you give me a new name…?”

 

Sill looked at the little girl with a surprised look on his face, and Mysti couldn’t help but giggle at his expression as she adjusted herself on the chair. Never before in his life did he ever get a request such as this. He couldn’t help but be bothered by this but this child seemed serious about him accepting her request; still it couldn’t help but be asked as to why.

 

“... Why, would you want me to teach you little one?” Sill asked out of curiosity, “You don’t even the kind of person I was before I found you.”

 

“... I don’t care.” The little fox said surprising both him and Mysti, “... I don’t want to kill anyone, or steal anything anymore… I want… I want to help them like you… Can you show me how…?”

 

Sill knew that he wanted to help the girl with teaching her between right and wrong, but he didn’t expect it to be so easy. Now he saw the reason why she was abandoned by her own family. From the honesty and determination in her eyes, she wanted to be able to help others instead of picking on the innocent and weak like the bandits do. They must’ve seen her as the weakest link of the tribe and thought it would be best to leave her to die. Honestly when he decided to let her stay, he thought she would be stubborn as a mule, but now… He was sure that it would as easy as pie. He reached out and patted the little one on her head, scratching behind her ear.

 

“You really are one of the special ones aren’t you…?” He said to her making her look at him feeling perplexed, “... I suppose I could, show you a thing or two about what I know.”

 

“And if you want…” Mysti had added, “... I can show you the different types of herbs we have in the garden, and a special type of way to grow them. It should make things a lot easier.”

 

“You really mean it…?” She asked with her expression brightened, and her ears perking up slightly. She jumped off of Mysti’s lap throwing her arms around Sill taking him by surprise.

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She said nuzzling her cheek into Sill’s face, “You won’t regret this I promise! I swear I’ll make you proud!”

 

“Alright, alright, calm down now.” Sill said pulling her out of the hug, and putting her down on the ground, “... For starters, why don’t we give you a new name in replacement of that other one?” The girl wiped away her tears and nodded her head eagerly and her tail wagged a little from excitement. Both Sill and Mysti pondered what name they should give her, even the little one was thinking of what to call herself.

 

“Oh I got it!” Mysti said, with her ears perking up slightly, “Sill, why don’t we name her after that character you liked?”

 

Sill wondered what she meant exactly, but only after a few short minutes it came back to him, “Oh yeah, I guess that’s a good name for her.”

 

The little fox looked at the two of them with confusion, “What are you two talking about?” She asked curiously.

 

“I think we just decided on your new name little one!” Mysti said to her with a smile.

 

The little one tilted her head slightly before looking to Sill.

 

“For now on, your name will be **_Scout_ **.” Sill said, “From this day forth you’ll go by Scout Lapis. How does that sound?”

 

The girl now named Scout smiled, as she jumped up and down slightly, “I like my new name… Thank you **_Teacher_ **!”

 

( **_Second Ending Theme: Wolf’s Rain Ending Gravity; Performed By Maaya Sakamoto_ ** )


	13. A Reason To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why… Why’d you join the White Fang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Blake Belladonna  
> Kobi Belladonna  
> Sun Wukong  
> Illia Amitola
> 
> NOTE:  
> Just like before with Weiss’s short story this is based off of the recent short of Blake for RWBY V5, though it will have an interesting twist. Please remember to support the official release. And also when you see the text black that means Blake is talking when the text is centered.

_(_ ** _Second_** **_Opening Theme: Shiki Opening 2 Calendula Requiem; Performed by KanonxKanon)_**

 

All had been lively as usually throughout the island of Menagerie. Many of it’s people were around the market looking whatever goods had been brought in by the ships that come to pass. Only a few had stopped to chat with one another, or ask about the crops or other merchandise that had been seen on the many stands of the market square. Most of the people had paid no mind to three certain people that had been walking through the crowd of people.

 

Young Blake, Kobi and Sun stayed not to far apart from each other as they looked through a sea of people. Occasionally each of them would down at their scrolls as they studied the faces of each Fanus they had seen from within. Though sometimes Kobi couldn’t help but groan in frustration as the faces he had seen didn’t match the description of whoever was on the scroll. Sun took notice of this as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Relax man.” Sun said to him, “We’ll find the guy.”

 

“It may be easy for you to relax Monkey Boy, but it’s not that easy for me!” Kobi said in a loud whisper, “We’ve been here since this morning and there’s still no sign of him!”

 

“Be patient little brother.” Blake said, “He’ll be here, I’m sure of it.”

 

“How are you not frustrated at this Blake?”

 

“Because I’m better at waiting than you are, and I’m not as short tempered.”

 

“Oh really? I’m short tempered?”

 

“Just keep your eyes open.”

 

Kobi was about to say something else, but only realized it would get them nowhere, so instead he had started to mumble to himself angrily. Blake couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the way he was acting and shake her head slightly. As a friend of hers would say, “I swear I think he was supposed to be born a bull Fanus instead of a cat.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of it all. Her expression softened slightly as she couldn’t help but recall a certain memory.

 

It had already been sometime since Blake had to come to terms with herself, and decided that they were going to take back the White Fang. This was something her brother, Sun and parents decided. This was something that she had to do for the sake of humans and Fanus alike.

 

She didn’t stop thinking about Destiny however, as how she promised herself she would find her when she sorted everything out with herself. She knew even a child like her would understand, at least she hoped she would understand. She would wait for her as long it took, even if it meant it had to be--

 

“Huh?”

 

There in the crowd of people, Blake’s eyes had caught the sight of something that didn’t look quite right in the crowd of Fanus.

 

**_It was a human girl._ **

 

Not just a human girl, but that of a young child with that familiar magenta hair, tied back into a small ponytail with what looked to be a purple ribbon.

 

The Fanus didn’t seem to pay her no mind as she picked out many flowers from the stand; Blake’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the young girl.

 

“It… It can’t be…” She said aloud.

 

“Can’t be what?” Sun asked her.

 

“Sis? Kobi said concerned, noticing the look on her face, “Are you okay?”

 

Blake didn’t answer as she suddenly went through the crowd towards the familiar young girl, despite Sun and Kobi calling out to her through the crowd of people. She had soon approached the young girl from behind and that’s when she noticed a peculiar black butterfly, resting on her shoulder she had a different outfit on prior to the one that Weiss had bought for her with her team. She wore a baggy purple shirt with a light purple collar and bow tie held together with a golden pearl with black suspenders. With the shirt she wore a pair of long brown pants with brown shoes. Her skin had appeared to be slightly more paler from what she could tell at the state of her hands. Blake took a deep breath and waited until she was finished paying the man in charge of the flower stand.

 

With a deep breath she had gotten her attention.

 

“Um… Excuse me…?” She said.

 

The little one turned to Blake and she was taken back slightly when she saw that her eyes were of orange bearing no reflection of any kind, though she saw part of her bangs were in the color of orange; she could clearly see that her skin was like that of Ruby’s and yet when she looked at her she possessed that familiar warm smile, that herself and her friends were used to seeing all those months ago. Blake couldn’t help but gulp slightly at the sight of the young girl, holding a handful of flowers along with what looked to be a bear missing an eye, wearing a white collar shirt and a suit vest. She looked so much like her, yet it couldn’t be her could it Blake thought.

 

“Hello there.” Blake said to her awkwardly.

 

“Hello.” The young girl said to Blake kindly.

 

Blake’s ears twitched slightly as she had asked her, “Hey um, this might seem a bit awkward but uh… Do you, know who I am, like at all?”

 

The familiar little girl tilted her head slightly, still with the same warm smile, making it all the more awkward for her.

 

“Do you remember being at Beacon, during the recent Vytal Festival?” Blake asked again, “And meeting me and three others?”

 

The young girl tilted her head again, and Blake could clearly see she was getting nowhere with this.

 

Just when she was about ask again, the young girl cut her off, “It’s a pleasure to meet you miss.”

 

Blake was taken back slightly, before the girl spoke again, “This is the first time we’ve met right? It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Ye--yeah.” Blake said with confusion as she stammered, “Same here I guess.”

 

Blake took notice the bouquet of flowers that she had just bought, and noticed how beautiful the flowers she had in her hands. “Are you, going to give those to someone?”

 

“I do intend on doing so.” The girl replied, “But, I want to make a flower crown first. Would you care to join me miss?”

 

Blake looked over to the side and saw Sun waving over to her. He pointed over in the crowd and she saw the guy they were looking for over at one of the stands, looking at the many knives that were on display. She took a deep breath, “I’m afraid I’m busy right now. Maybe we can meet up later?”

 

“I’d like that miss.” She said to her, “Where can we meet?”

 

Blake thought about where exactly to meet until she thought about a place. “There’s a large house, in Kuo Kuana. Meet me at the front steps, okay?”

 

“Of course.” She said with a smile, “I’ll wait for as long as it takes miss.”

 

Blake was taken back a bit by this since the phrase, since she knew the only one who would even use such a phrase. “Sis, come on!” Kobi mouthed over to her.

 

“Until than.” Blake said as she patted her on the head to which the little one smiled, as Blake started to walk back to Sun and Kobi the little one smiled and waved before disappearing in the opposite direction

* * *

 

**_Hey Illia? Can I ask you something?_ **

 

_Sure._

 

**_Why… Why’d you join the White Fang?_ **

 

_Same reason as you._

 

**_But…_ **

 

_But why fight when I pass for a human? Blake… It’s okay, you’re not the first person to ask this._

* * *

 

Blake, Kobi and Sun looked over to the man before taking out the scroll from in her pocket and looked over the photographs. “Is that him, sis?” Kobi asked her. Blake looked over the many pictures and found one that had match. “Yeah, it’s him.” Blake replied.

 

“Than what are we waiting for, let’s do this.” Sun said.

 

Both of the siblings nodded their heads and proceeded through the crowd prepared to take the man in. However their eyes widened slightly when they saw the man take notice of them approaching. He let a growl before he pulled out a weapon, a small pistol from behind his back.

 

“ **GET DOWN!** ” Blake yelled before the man started to fire.

 

The bullets had just missed them as they got low to the ground slightly; The crowd started to scream out of fear as they saw bullets fly past them suddenly. The man started to run from them just as the three of them stood up. “ **HEY!** ” Kobi yelled at the man, “ **GET BACK HERE!** ” Kobi armed himself with his weapons before running after the man. Blake and Sun started to run after Kobi with Blake’s weapon armed.

 

They started to go through the crowd following the man, trying to keep up with Kobi.

* * *

 

_I know I look just like any other human girl. And for years that’s how I was raised. We lived in Mantle, with the other Fanus working in the mines._

 

_But my parents wanted something better for me._

 

_They managed to enroll me in an Atlas prep school. Imagine that. A little Fanus girl from Mantle going to the city of dreams._

 

_I felt like a princess. But I had to follow a set of rules._

 

_No bringing friends home, no talking about my parents… And absolutely, under no circumstances was I allowed to change colors._

 

_No one could know that I was a Fanus._

 

**_That… Sounds terrible._ **

 

_It wasn’t._

 

_It was confusing at first, but it wasn’t hard if it meant being in Atlas._

 

_Sometimes the other girls would say things about the Fanus. That they were animals, that they were dirty, or they lied, and… I’d say these things with_

* * *

 

The three of them had managed to maneuver their way out of the crowd following the man. Kobi jumped on top of the crates to get ahead of the man. He armed himself with his weapons and fired onto the man. Though the man dodged Kobi’s shots and fired back, forcing Kobi to jump away. He had nearly tripped on himself however when a bullet landed near his foot. He fell to the ground face first and with a thud. Right when he was about to get shot by the man he was quick to realize that he was out of bullets.

 

He noticed that Blake and Sun were catching up; he quickly ran ahead before they could catch up. Blake helped her brother to stand up.

 

“Are you hurt?” Blake asked.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m okay!” Kobi reassured her, “Let’s move!”

 

“Right!” Blake said before they ran after the man.

 

They turned just down the alley to try to corner him. The man who had been way ahead of them stopped at a man who was fixing a tractor. He broke out his switchblade that he had bought earlier and sliced the rope causing the trailer behind the tractor to come rolling the hill. Blake, Sun and Kobi stopped in their tracks as they saw the trailer roll down the hill.

 

“Oh crap!” Kobi exclaimed, “What do we do?!”

 

“Don’t worry I’ve got this!” Sun said to them. Many people started to jump out of the runaway trailer just as Sun activated his semblance. Golden clones appeared out of thin air and they both ran to the trailer, stopping it in it’s tracks.

 

“ **GO!** ” Sun yelled to the siblings, before rushing the trailer and struggling to stop it. Blake and Kobi looked to each other and nodded. Blake ran ahead first and switched her weapon to her kusarigama form for her Gambol Shroud and it was attached to the crates nearby.

 

“Let’s go!” Blake said as she held her hand out to him. Kobi nodded and took her hand; they both ran ahead of Sun, and ran across the wall, with Blake pulling his weight. Though luckily they managed to get around the crates and they resumed the chase from the man.

* * *

 

_One day, there was a cave-in at the mines. I was at school when the news broke. Apparently one of the workers there tripped while handling some agitated Dust Crystals. The explosion caused a chain reaction._

 

_And… My so called friends… Snickered._

 

_I lost control._

 

_Every inch of me turned blue as I wept._

 

_Before I knew it…_

 

_All the girls that I laughed and played games with, were scared of me_

* * *

 

They both managed to get into the alleyway where the man had ran to. Kobi once again armed his tomahawks and fired a round towards him. The man managed to dodge though Kobi rushed the man and tackled him to the ground making him fall right on his back.

 

“Ha! Got ya no-- **OOF!** ”

 

Kobi was cut off suddenly when the man punched him right in the gut. The man went to attack him, but Kobi acted fast on his part and dodged the man before he could land a hit on him. He went at the teen again this time he attacked with his switchblade. Kobi quickly armed his tomahawks and blocked the blade as he swung at him.

 

“ **SIS! I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP YOU KNOW!** ” Kobi yelled at his sister as he had trouble blocking and dodging the blade as the man swung at him.

 

“ **THAN YOU MIGHT WANT TO MOVE!** ” Blake yelled arming her weapon that was still in its kusarigama form and quickly through it with the black ribbon attached to it. Kobi jumped out of the way just as the ribbon wrapped around his legs making him fall over. Before Blake could reel him in however, she suddenly fell to the ground when the ribbon snapped, though luckily Kobi caught her before she fell on her back. Their eyes widened slightly when they saw someone familiar to both of the siblings jump down from the building with her weapon in hand.

 

She removed her mask revealing that it was Illia.

* * *

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

_Don’t be… I broke their teeth._

* * *

 

Blake’s expression changed from a surprised look to that of a sneer as she stood up from the ground while Kobi looked to the girl with his eyes softening slightly. Illia looked to them with her expression stern as she armed herself with her weapon, while Kobi was a bit hesitant but stood in his stance arming himself. Illia looked to the siblings; when she looked to Kobi her eyes softened slightly like his was. Than when she looked to Blake she saw that her expression was undaunted.

 

Illia let out a gasp before shooting above the two siblings.

 

“ **LOOK OUT!** ” Kobi yelled before Blake aside.

 

A large crate landed where they were standing making a dust cloud, causing the two of them to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw the man was nowhere to be seen. They both wondered as to where Illia went until they caught a glimpse of her disappearing on the rooftops nearby.

 

Sun had soon caught with them and saw the aftermath.

 

“What happened!?” Sun said to the two of them.

 

“What do you think Monkey Boy!?” Kobi spat harshly causing Sun to flinch, “He got away!”

 

Blake turned and walked away from the two of them.

 

“I’m sorry…” She said.

 

From above the rooftops Illia watched as the three of them walked away from the scene with her expression torn. With a sigh expression fell from her face before she put her mask back on before she jumped from one rooftop to the next.

 

( **_Second Ending Theme: Wolf’s Rain Gravity; Performed By Maaya Sakamoto_ ** )

* * *

 

** _BONUS: Chapter Epilogue The Little One_ **

Blake stood outside on the balcony just where her room was, thinking about now and when she was with the White Fang. If she had to be honest with herself she just couldn’t believe that she was in this situation with her brother and Sun. Despite this, she knew this was the right thing to do. Despite the dangers, she knew this was the right path. She looked to the beaded bracelet that was on her wrist, as she couldn’t help but think back to the little one and her teammates. She had come to terms with herself but she wouldn’t lie that she was nervous about seeing them. She didn’t know how they would react if she had ever decided to get back together with them. She had no idea what they would say let alone react, especially that of Yang. She knew that she would be mad with her, but she didn’t know how mad, since she was one of the few people that have seen Yang’s temper. 

 

That wasn’t the only thing on her mind however. 

 

She had thought back to the girl that she had encountered in the market earlier that day. 

 

She bared a striking resemblance to that of Destiny, but there was no way it could be her. At times she had thought it was her ghost though, she knew it couldn’t be. She knew in her gut, she knew in her heart that she couldn’t be dead. Sure they said she was missing, and it could be anyone's guess, but she knew deep down she couldn’t be dead. It definitely wasn’t her twin sister, since Destiny had told her and her friends that she was an only child.

 

She couldn’t think of any other explanation whatsoever. 

 

Who was that little girl? 

 

Just as she had this thought a peculiar little black butterfly fluttered onto her hand, which made her jump at the sight. 

 

“Hello again.” A voice had soon said.

 

Blake turned to her left and saw that it was the little girl that she had encountered earlier that day in the market which took her back a little. “H-hi.” Blake said, “How did you get in here?”

 

The black butterfly flew from Blake’s hand and went towards the little girl. She held out her finger and rested on her ring finger. “Your mother was kind enough to let me in.” The Little One replied, allowing the black butterfly to rest on her shoulder, “I know you said to meet you at the front steps, but I wanted to come inside. I hope that it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“No not at all. It’s just surprising to see you here that’s all.” She reassured her, before asking, “I’m sorry why are you here again?”

The Little One let out a giggle before removing a bunch of flowers she had behind the bear she had been holding. “Earlier today, I asked if you wanted to make flower crowns with me. If that’s alright?”Blake had mentally slapped herself at this. She had forgotten she had promised her that earlier that day. With all that happened today she couldn’t believe she had forgotten so easily. 

 

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot.” She said, as she rubbed the back of her head feeling a little embarrassed. 

 

The Little One shook her head and smiled reassuringly, “That’s alright miss. I’m just glad I got to see you again.”

 

They had soon sat down and started to weave the flowers together. Blake had to admit she wasn’t really good at this sort of thing, but the Little One was kind enough to show her a trick or two, for when she was stuck on something. Mostly they had stayed silent between one another, though neither seemed to have mind it as much. 

 

Occasionally though Blake would look to the Little One and thought of a question that came to her since she first saw her. Could it really be her? Even if it was she seemed different. Different from the child she knew at Beacon. Blake soon looked to the bear that had been sitting by the Little Ones side, and the black butterfly had been perched on. From this she decided to make conversation. 

 

“I really like your bear.” She said getting the Little Ones attention, “Is he a present from someone?” 

 

The Little One smiles at this, “He is really cute, but this bear doesn’t belong to me. He belongs to someone else. She named him Suits.”

 

“Suits huh? That name does fit. Does he belong to a friend of yours?”

 

“Yes, she is a very good friend and Suits knows her as well. How do the adults put it? They’re like two peas in a pod, yes? Her and Suits are like that.” 

 

“It does sound like they get along well.” 

 

“Oh yes miss, very much so! At least… They used to…”

 

Blake looked at the child with a bit of confusion, “Used to?”

 

The Little One looked up to her before responding, “It is a tragedy for her and poor Suits. She has forgotten him I’m afraid; she doesn’t even know that he’s lost.” 

 

The Little One’s orange eyes softened slightly as she stopped weaving the flowers for a moment, “In fact miss, it’s more of a tragedy for her as well. She forgets a lot of things, both good and bad.” The Little One explained, “It’s a shame too because she is still so young and full of life.” 

 

“That’s… Awful.” Blake said, her expression soften as well. 

 

“It really is miss.” The Little One said, “I fear for my friend you see, and Suits does too. We fear that she’s going to forget what is truly important to her, and when that happens she will lose her way like the other poor lost souls before her.”

 

Blake raised her eyebrow slightly, as she couldn’t help but wonder why the term lost soul sounded familiar. Though she had put aside the thought when the Little One smiled, “But despite this fear, I don’t worry as much. When Suits and I find her, we intend to help her remember what she lost, the memories of both good and bad, and this way she will never forget what truly is important to her.”

 

Blake looked at the Little One curiously, “I can understand why you would want her to remember good memories, but… Why the bad ones too? Wouldn’t it be better if they stay forgotten?” 

 

Surprisingly enough, the Little One shook her in reply, “To be honest with you miss, I don’t think forgetting bad memories is a good thing. If you hold onto to something that’s hurt you in the past than you feel despair, and anger towards yourself and others; even when you try to forget it always stays with us. Forgetting is never the answer, but moving on is entirely different. You can find forgiveness in yourself, and others if you choose this path. This way souls will never lose their way.” 

 

Blake couldn’t help but feel moved by this, as she placed a hand over her own heart. She didn’t know but she felt a familiar warmth, despite the fact that she was talking to a child no older than she was. It felt oddly familiar; it was almost as if she was speaking to Destiny again, as if nothing had happened. 

 

She noticed the child had gone back to weaving before she held it out at arm's length. “There! It’s all done!” She said with pride. 

 

She turned to Blake showing her what she had done. Needless to say that she was amazed by the work. The flower crown had been decorated with tulips that were of purple and roses that were of white. Most likely it had been from they had been from the flower stand that she had purchased earlier that day. “It looks really lovely.” Blake had commented with a smile, “Who's this one for?” 

 

“Actually miss, it just happens that this one is for you!” The Little One said with a smile. 

 

Blake’s face couldn’t help but turn red a bit at this. “I don’t think it would suit someone like me.” Blake said to her. 

 

“Let me be the judge of that.” The Little One said before she had approached her. 

 

Blake flinched slightly as the Little One went to put the flower crown on the top of her head. Ultimately she gave in as she allowed her cat ears to go down to make more room. The Little One gently placed the flower crown on the top of her head and adjusted it ever so slightly as to make sure it wouldn’t fall off. She soon took a step back to see how it had looked. 

 

“It’s perfect miss!” The Little One said with a smile, “You wear it so well!” 

 

“Thank you.” Blake said with her face going red again. 

 

Soon enough the bell was heard in the distance on the small island of Menagerie. “Is that late already?” Blake said not realizing the time. 

 

“Oh…” The Little One had said sadly, “... It looks like it’s time for to go now.” 

 

Blake looked to the child surprised, “You have to go?” 

 

The Little One nodded her head, “Someone is here for me, so I have to go with them.” She smiled a small smile to Blake before patting her on the head, “But it’s okay, because I got to meet you miss.” 

 

“I’m glad to hear that your satisfied.” 

 

“That I am miss. Now I can see… Why  **_she_ ** likes you. You truly are kind.” 

 

Blake stared at her with wide eyes wondering what exactly she meant by that. But she didn’t have time when she noticed the Little One gather her bear. “I hope to see you again in the future miss.” She said, “I’ll see myself out.” 

 

“Wait!” Blake said stopping her, before she exited off the balcony, “I never got your name. Can you please tell me?” 

 

Without turning back to her the Little One had happily responded, “ **_Syndeti_ ** . My name is Syndeti.” 

 

“Syndeti?” Blake had repeated. That’s an odd name for a little girl, she couldn’t help but think. 

 

“Well than, I shouldn’t keep them waiting.” The Little One named Syndeti had said, “Take care of yourself…  **_Blake._ ** ” 

 

This had taken Blake a bit as Syndeti had walked off the balcony. The thought had occurred to her that not once, did she ever reveal her name to the child. So how could she have known it right off the bat? Blake stood up quickly and went to stop her to ask, but by the time she had turned the corner, she was already gone.

Syndeti had approached the ship's port in the cover of darkness holding the bear named Suits close to her. She felt the breeze from the ocean as she heaved a deep sigh. For a moment she looked back to where Kuo Kuana was as she had a look of concern on her face. She held the bear tightly as her hands shook slightly. 

 

“Let us hope, that she hasn’t forgotten you Blake.” 

 

Soon enough the wind had picked up slightly causing Syndeti to turn to the sound. There that had just docked at the ship's port of Menagerie was a pair of what looked to be hoverbikes that looked to be dust powered. A woman stepped off  the bike, standing 7 foot 2 before the young girl followed by another, this one looked to be blind as she possessed a scorpions tail. 

 

The woman standing tall, was the infamous Hitman…  **_Red Death_ ** .

 

She kneeled down to her level before removing the mask revealing her face to the child. Syndeti’s face softened before she gave what looked to be a relieved smile, placing a hand on her cheek; Red Death herself, leaned into the child's touch, before she picked her up off the ground. Taking her mask with her, she and the scorpion fanus walked back to their hoverbike's before they drove off into the night. 


	14. The Stranger Named Tyrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He once told me, that I reminded him of someone, that I was like her in a way, that gave him one of his reasons to protect me. But when I asked him who she was… He had strangely gone quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Tyrian Callows  
> Sinn  
> Diamond  
> Elise AKA Little Sister  
> Salem (Mentioned Only)
> 
> WARNING:  
> This episode might get disturbing for some readers. If you feel uncomfortable I don’t blame you, personally I felt uncomfortable typing this (That and I watch too much shows like Hawaii Five-O), but seriously though if you feel uncomfortable or disturbed than you may chose not to read this part. You have been warned.

_Pitch black._

 

_That was all I saw from when I first emerged, and from the time my wounds were healing. I had no idea what the colors looked like around me. All I had to rely on was what I heard, what I felt, and what I smelled in the air._

 

_She told me I was different from them._

 

_That I wasn’t like the other Shadows that came from the Abyss before me._

 

_She told me, my face was that of someone, who was once known by everyone, but was here no longer._

 

_My sisters said to me, she was killed during the Fall of Beacon; The current Fall Maiden saw to that. They didn’t even know how it was possible for me to survive, but they didn’t care; They were just glad that I was there with them._

 

_For the longest time, I saw nothing in front of me._

 

_I didn’t have an identity._

 

_I didn’t even speak to anyone else other than my sisters from time to time._

 

_I couldn’t even move from my own bed._

 

_For a while… I was alone._

 

 _Than one day…_ **_He came to visit_ ** _._

* * *

  _(_ ** _Second Opening Theme: Shiki Opening 2 Calendula Requiem; Performed by KanonxKanon)_**

 

In the land of red, in a single castle surrounded by the creatures of Grimm, the Little Sister among the Shadows sat still on the bed as she felt the hairs on her skull tug back slightly. She felt the tangles unraveling as her sister and leader Sinn gently combed through her silk like hair with a brush. As Sinn did this, she hummed a soft little tune, that almost made the Little Sister fall asleep where she sat. Eventually she felt her took the brush away, and Sinn pull back some of it, before tying it together.

 

“There we go.” Sinn said satisfied, “Perfect.”

 

Sinn was satisfied at the fact that she tied her Little Sister's hair into a pair of low pigtails, with one resting on her shoulder while the other went along her back.

 

The Little Sister’s head turned to Sinn slightly, as if to look at her, “... How do I look?”

 

“Pretty as ever Little Sister.” Sinn replied, “I wish you could see yourself right now. Though at the very least this is only temporary. You’ll be able to see in no time.”

 

“... So you say before again and again… And yet I’m still here seeing nothing but darkness.”

 

“Now, now Little Sister, don’t be like that. It won’t be long now before you get your name, and not only that Doctor Watts says you should be able to walk within the next few weeks.”

 

“Yeah… Right…”

 

Before Sinn could say anything more she felt a sudden chill go down her spine. She looked to her left leg and saw the red eye glow dimly, before the fading. The Little Sister heard her let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to leave you alone in here but I gotta go.” Sinn said to her.

 

“It’s alright…” The Little Sister said, “... I understand.”

 

The Little Sister felt Sinn’s hand on top of her head as she said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” With that she heard her step out of the room shutting the door behind her. The Little Sister let out a sigh as she sat propped up against her pillows.

 

“That’s what you always say… But it always ends up being later…”

 

She adjusted herself on her bed, as she had decided to sleep, since it was the only thing she could do due to her lack of vision.

 

It’s not like she knew where sisters would go to or as to why they were called away; she had a pretty good idea. It was by their Mistress that her sisters had spoken of often. She had remembered speaking to her when she came to; That was when she told her, she wouldn’t give her a name, until she showed her she came back strong when she could stand on her own two feet. She didn’t know exactly what she meant by this, though she had feeling she would get her answer soon. Even though she knew the blindness would be temporary, she couldn’t help but feel useless. She even hated the term Little Sister that the others always called her.

 

She was one of the first of her kind to ever survive with a different face. Normally this wouldn’t mean anything to anyone, though to the Shadows, they had a totally different meaning. She was supposed to come out with the same face as the child named Destiny, but she had the face that used to belong to the one who was named Pyrrha Nikos.

 

Shadows don’t normally survive since when they have a different face, they respond to a different type of aura that is not of that of the original. It was because of this she had ended damaged severely. Somehow in her case, she had managed to survive, which had been a miracle to her other Shadows. They didn’t care how it was possible, they didn’t even care what it was, they were just so happy to see her with them.

 

Though she herself didn’t know what to feel. She was grateful at the fact that there were people that cared about her, but still… There was a feeling in the back of her head. She couldn’t describe it, but it was just there.

 

She supposed, that this feeling she felt was--

 

The Little Sister’s eye had opened slightly when she heard the door creak open; immediately she had become alert by this as she picked her head slightly. Surprising she didn’t hear anyone step into the room which only feed her suspicion. It certainly wasn’t any of her sisters, since they always made certain she would know. If it was, they would’ve said something like “I’m back Little Sister!” or even, “It’s just me Little Sister.” It wasn’t the doctor, Arthur Watts; he was the only person outside of her room that she had talked too, a little. So who could this newcomer be?

 

She decided to try a different method, as she heard the bed just across from her creak slightly while she sat up. She took a whiff in the air trying to determine exactly what the person was, but all she got was the smell of--

 

“ ** _Blood?_ ** ”

 

Finally she heard what appeared to be a giggle from what sounded like was a man, than followed a voice.

 

“So it is true what Watts has said!” Someone had said amused, “You really do have the face of that girl!” Another giggle came, “How intriguing indeed.”

 

The Little Sister could tell that whoever this person had been was merely a few feet in front of her, though his scent had been clouded by the smell of blood. “Wh--Who’s there?” The Little Sister had asked with her voice quivering a little, “Who are you?”

 

“Why, I’m but a friend to you and your sisters!” The man had said, soundly strangely cheerful, “Well one of your friends at least. I had heard upon my return that there was a fourth one of you that our Goddess was kind enough to keep! To think that you have the face of a dead girl!” She had heard him laugh a little, “Now I can see why Cinder went as pale as a ghost!”  

 

The Little Sister couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow a little at this as she gave whoever was in front of her a look of confusion.

 

“Goddess?” She repeated, “Your referring about Salem, aren’t you?”

 

She heard the man laugh a little again, “Whoever did you think that I was talking about Little Eclipse? You must feel grateful to receive such kindness from our Grace.”

 

“Little Eclipse?” She had said. This man is indeed strange, she couldn’t help but think to herself.

 

“Who are you?” She asked once again, this time sounding a bit more demanding than she did before

 

“I thought that should be obvious to you little Eclipse.” The man said; The Little Sister couldn’t help but jump back a little when she had felt his finger tap lightly on her nose, “You have your keen sense of smell on your side. So shouldn’t you be able to tell at least what I am?”

 

The Little Sister couldn’t help but wave a little in front of as if she was trying to swat away his hand, before she had cupped her nose. She had soon replied as she took her hands away from her nose, “Normally that would be the case, but… You on the other hand… All I smell is blood, as if you showered in it. Tell me… Are you a monster?”

 

The Little Sister jumped again when she heard the man in front of burst out into laughter; though this time it had been out of amusement. “How you wound me so my little Eclipse!” He said jokingly, “You certainly have a way with words don’t you?”

 

“As do you I imagine.” The Little Sister said, “Who are you supposed to be?”

 

“It is simple. I am the hunter to our Queen. She gives me prey to hunt, and I grant what she so desires. Though I could ask you a question little Eclipse… Why are you in here in this room all alone? Shouldn’t your sisters keep you company?”

 

The Little Sister’s expression softened slightly at this before she replied, “... They’re kept busy by the Mistress. I guess it can’t be helped.”

 

“But shouldn’t you help them as well?” He asked her, “You are one of them after all.”

 

“... Don’t you see what state I’m in?” The Little Sister said a bit harshly, “I can’t stand up on my own two feet! Even if I could walk I can’t see anything! All I have to relay is what I hear, smell and touch and that’s difficult enough as it is! I’m just worthless and I might as well be dead!”  

 

Silence soon came over them after the harshness that came from her mouth. She hadn’t heard anything from the newcomer, and she had soon realized what she had said to him. “I’m sorry.” The Little Sister said after she cleared her throat, “... I didn’t mean to yell.”

 

She heard the man chuckle again, “You certainly are full of surprises aren’t you, little Eclipse.” She heard his feet touch the ground, which made her flinch a little. “I look forward to the next chat I’ll have with you in the future.”

 

“W-wait!” The Little Sister exclaimed, “You’re going already?”

 

“I have to I’m afraid.” The man said with a slight giggle, “You see, I’m not supposed to be in here speaking with you, but it certainly was worth it. You are an interesting little one.”

 

She heard him walk towards the door; she soon stopped him by saying, “You haven’t even told me your name!”

 

“Oh but if I did tell you my name, it wouldn’t be fair.” He said to her, confusing her again.

 

“Wouldn’t be fair? What do you mean?”

 

“Haven’t you heard the phrase, you can’t get by without a price? If I told you my name now, than you wouldn’t have any name to give me in return. So until she gives you one, my name stays a secret to you and you only. No cheating.”

 

She heard the door get kicked open, “Until than my dear, I bid you adieu.”

 

She heard the man step outside and the door slam shut soon after, leaving the Little Sister alone once again.

* * *

  _It wasn’t the last time I spoke with him._

 

_As he had promised he came back to see me again and again; each time my sisters were away. He would tell me a lot of things about the world beyond the Mistress’s land. Every so often he would say things that had sounded cryptic, but had probably made sense in his head._

 

_He’d enjoy the expressions I had made, and at the end of almost every sentence, I would hear him utter a giggle, or even laugh loudly, not caring who had heard him._

 

_For the time, he kept his name a secret from me._

 

_Everytime I would ask, he would give me the same answer he had given than._

 

_It wouldn’t be fair on my part he would say._

 

_This man, was indeed strange, and yet he peeked my interest in the way as he spoke._

 

_Soon the day came when I gained the strength to walk on my two feet; Pleasing the Mistress._

 

_On that same day, I had finally been given a name._

* * *

 There she sat at her bedside, setting the buckle on her ankle high boots which Azure had been kind enough to provide with her outfit. She stood up using the dresser by her bed as leverage to help her to stand. She tapped the tip of her shoe, before doing the same to other to test it. She fixed up her shirt a little noting how comfy it was.

 

“At least Azure has good taste in materials.” She said to herself, before she played with her loose hair a little, “... If only I could see what I look like in this outfit.”

 

She had suddenly jumped when she felt a pair of arms trap her body from behind. “Than I can be your eyes!” A familiar voice had said as she felt her body rock slightly.

 

She had calmed down when she had let out a relieved sigh, “As I thought, you came back.”

 

“Of course I did.” The man said, “I’m a man of my word after all.” She soon felt him pick up some of her hair and play with it a bit; she couldn’t help but find it curious. She soon felt him remove himself from and take her hand. “Umm… What are you doing?” She asked curiously as she felt him lead her to a place in the room.

 

“Well, I want to help you tie back your hair.” He said with a slight giggle, “A girl like you shouldn’t have to hide your face with your hair.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Oh, but I insist my dear.”

 

He guided her hand to the rim of a chair that had sat in front of a dresser with a mirror and she took her seat while he stood behind her. He took the brush and hair tie that had been sitting nearby before he started to get to work. She felt at ease as she felt him gently stroke the brush in her silk like hair. She leaned back in her chair as he continued about his work.

 

Soon, she had spoken up, “The Mistress has given me a name.”

 

“Oh has she now?” He said with a laugh, “Why than my little Eclipse, you simply must tell me!”

 

“Only if you tell me yours in return.”

 

“But of course, it is as I told you, I’m a man of my word, now what is your name that our lady has bestowed on you?”

 

She heaved a sigh before replying, “ ** _Elise_ **. The name she had given me is Elise.”

 

To her surprise the man let out a disappointed sigh at the sound of her name. “What is it?” The one named Elise asked, “Is it not to your liking?”

 

“No, it isn’t that.” He replied, “It sounds so ordinary to me.”

 

Elise was confused by the term ordinary, she had just assumed she would get a comment like “It’s a beautiful name” or even, “It suits you well.” She didn’t really expect this at all from this man. She soon heard him say, “However if it is what our Goddess so desires, than who am I to judge or question her?”

 

There’s that term again, Elise couldn’t help but think to herself.

 

“Funny.” Elise said to him, “I didn’t expect you to say that about my name.”

 

“Oh?” The man said intrigued, “What were you expecting than?”

 

“I’d imagine a comment like what my sisters had given me. They said that the name Elise suits someone like me. But ordinary…”

 

“You don’t like my comment?”

 

“No, it’s not that. I guess… I was half expecting a comment like that, from someone like you. In a way, I guess I’m thankful that I’m not the only one who thinks my name is ordinary.” She heard the man let out another giggle as Elise felt her hair get pulled back. “That certainly is a good thing isn’t it?” He said.

 

“Now it’s your turn.” Elise said.

 

“My turn?” He said as he started to tie up her hair, “My turn to do what?”

 

“You know what it is, you tell me your name. Now that I’ve told you mine, it’s only fair that you tell me yours.”

 

“Oh yes, of course! How can I forget something like that? Silly me.”

 

Elise felt part of her hair tighten up a bit as he started to tie a knot. “ ** _Tyrian_ **.” He said as he did this, “That is the name I was given.”

 

“Tyrian…” Elise had repeated before she snickered a little, “... Your name is not as an ordinary as mine. I might be a little jealous.”

 

She heard the man named Tyrian giggle a little at her comment, before he finished constructing the knot. “All done!” Elise heard Tyrian say. Elise didn’t know it, but he had tied her back into a ponytail with a simple red hair-tie. How she had wished she could see herself.

 

“Tyrian?” Elise said, having a little satisfaction of finally saying his name, “How do I look?”

 

Once more she felt his arms cage her body once more, with his chin resting in between her neck and collarbone; funny enough she found it comforting.

 

“Beautiful.” Was the only word he had uttered.

* * *

  _Tyrian._

 

_It felt good to finally know his name and I suppose in a way he felt good to know my name._

 

_Slowly but surely, he had soon told me more things about himself. He had told me he was a Fanus, he was a rare one at that. He had a scorpion's tail, and even his own venom. He told me he doesn’t show this trait to a lot of people, he kept his tail hidden from both human and even his own kind alike._

 

_I remember asking why, before he had replied to me, he loved to see the look on their faces, when they realize the truth just as they were at their weakest._

 

_He’s an unpredictable man when fighting no doubt._

 

_My sisters had soon discovered that Tyrian had been frequently visiting me. They told me, that I shouldn’t let him see me anymore._

 

_He was dangerous even to us is what they told me._

 

_Be careful what you say around him, they would say._

 

_He’ll kill you if you do something he doesn’t like, they would say._

 

_I know I should’ve heeded their words, but as strange as it was to me, I didn’t as I spent more time with him._

 

_Not once had he tried to hurt me, he just seemed rather, playful as he was around me. I remember asking him why he came to see me in the first place.  He gave me a strange answer to when I asked; The only thing he had told me, was when he heard about me, he just felt like he should._

 

_That was a good enough answer I suppose._

 

_One day the Mistress told me I should learn how to fight while I was still blind. She had said I would be able to heightened my senses as to give me an advantage when fighting, and the one who would mentor my training was Tyrian himself. My sisters of course had protested about the idea, but it wasn’t their choice to make, it was mine; I had ultimately agreed to it, much to their own shock._

 

_Sad to say that they were still protective, since Sinn had convinced the Mistress to let Diamond come with me as I trained with him._

 

_Only a few weeks had gone by since we left the Mistresses land and needless to say the training was rough. He was harsh on it and did enjoy how I would try to fight back only to fall flat on the ground in defeat._

 

_I was beginning to think that he was like what my sisters said he was, as I recovered from my minor wounds._

 

_But than, he did something that seemed out of character to my sisters and others that knew him at least._

 

_Diamond had explained to me what had happened, when we had decided to stay in a run downed village filled with only the lowest of thugs and thieves..._

* * *

 Elise had waited for Diamond just outside of a small store that was in a run downed village, wearing a dark gray poncho over her shoulders and hood just covering her wounded face. They needed to resupply on a few items for the journey that was ahead of them and in case one of them had gotten injured by Grimm or as the Shadows like to put it the Black Sheep Grimm *****.

 

( ** _*Black Sheep Grimm is the term Shadows use for a Grimm that has absorbed too much negativity from humans and Fanus_ ** )

 

She listened as the people walked by and chatted amongst them via whispers. She didn’t even know if they batted an eye to her or who passed by. She only know what the people were, either a human or Fanus. She just stood as still as a statue as she patiently waiting for her sister.

 

Soon enough a man had approached her, looking at her with awe, and a sinister look.

 

“Hey there missy.” The man said, with an accent, “You a traveler?”

 

Elise ignored the man as she took a deep breath. “Never seen you here around these parts, and your sure a rare beauty eh?” The man said, with Elise feeling the scent of alcohol on him.

 

Elise still kept silent to herself as she moved her foot to the wall to support herself.

 

“You not much of a talker ain’t ya?” The man said as he reached out to her, “That’s good for me, cuz I like it when they’re quie--”

 

Despite the fact that she was blind, Elise grabbed the man’s wrist just as he was centimeters away from her shoulder, which took the man by surprise. She turned to the man and the man himself that her left eye was bandaged leaving only her blind orange eye underneath her hood. Suddenly he found himself falling on his back hard, when Elise had flipped him over, nearly breaking his wrist in the process. Just as this happened, Diamond had stepped out of the store holding a brown paper bag, wearing a black samurai hat.

 

“Well, I guess Tyrian’s training paid off for something at least.” Diamond had said as she adjusted her hat slightly. Elise let go of the man’s wrist; as soon as she did the man ran with his tail between his legs. “Though even I have to say you still have to improve on it.”

 

“Did you manage to find everything?” Elise asked as she stood.

 

“Yes though they are cheap it’ll have to do for now.” Diamond said, “Let’s get back to the inn.”

 

Diamond allowed Elise to grasp onto her shoulder and she had started to lead her way through the crowd of people. Diamond made no eye contact to the lowly thugs that either sat or stood outside of the crowd. Those that did bat an eye to Elise or even Diamond herself, Dimond gave an equally deadly look back to the person and they immediately shrunk at the sight. “Somethings never change…” Elise heard Diamond mutter to herself before asking her, “By the way, how’s your eye? Do you still feel pain?”

 

“Only a when I sleep.” Elise replied, adjusting her hood slightly, “Other than that, there’s not much pain as there was before.”

 

“Well at least that’s progress for something. As long as you don’t do anything to aggravate it, we’ll be able to remove those bandages earlier than Wattsy specified. Though I can’t say that it’ll make your training easier if Tyrian keeps up with his methods. I told him not to--”

 

“Stop being such a worrywart Diamond. It’s as I said to you before, I can handle it.”

 

Diamond looked to her with worry written in her eyes.

 

“I can’t help myself if I am, and nor can the others.” Diamond said to her, “Your the first among us to survive an ordeal like you have. That and they’re unfortunately not that many of us left, so, just know that we want you to be careful.” Elise couldn’t help but let out an annoyed sigh at this, she knew her sisters meant well, but sometimes they could be annoying with things like this. They practically treated her like a baby and she hated it, though she could never say to them in their faces.

 

They had returned to room that they were staying in for the time being only to find that a certain Fanus was missing.

 

“Damn it all.” Diamond said as she set the stuff aside, “You’d think he would get the meaning of stay put. There’s gonna be a storm tonight.”

 

“I’ll go look for him.” Elise said which took Diamond back a little.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me too?” She asked.

 

“Please, I may be blind but I know his scent of smell, it won’t be too hard.” Elise had replied.

 

She heard Diamond let out a sigh at this, “Fine, just be sure to get back here before the storm comes in.”

 

Elise nodded before walking out of the inn and into the crowd once more. She took the whiff of the air to see if she could pick up the scent of blood in the air, though she couldn’t find nothing of the sort so far. She would every so often bump into the people that walked by but she wouldn’t even bother to turn and talk to them or even ask if they had seen Tyrian anywhere. Eventually she turned her sights and felt the wall within the alleyway, than she caught a whiff of that familiar scent.

 

It was the scent of blood.

 

“Tyrian?”

 

She followed the scent as she felt the wall within the alleyway. The scent had gotten stronger and stronger which seemed rather unusual. Was he hurt, she couldn’t help but think. As she had gotten closer she heard a pair of voices, ones she wasn’t familiar with. When she had gotten close enough she heard the voices more clearer.

 

“... Didn’t know this guy was a squealer.”

 

“Least he won’t be talking anymore.”

 

“Boss will sure be happy about this.”

 

Elise knew none of those voices didn’t belong to Tyrian; she had figured that belonged to only the local killers that hide away from outside of the kingdoms. Though judging from the way they spoke, she knew they could be dangerous if she was discovered. She tried to move alongside the wall to get herself away from the group, but it wasn’t before large hands grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground.

 

“ **LET ME GO!** ” Elise couldn’t help but yell as she started to thrash about.

 

Whoever had grabbed her took her to where she heard the voices from earlier; she tried to break free from the person’s grasp, but he kept a firm grip on her.

 

“Hello, what do we have here?” She heard the voice say as she felt her hood get roughly removed from her head, “We have ourselves a little rat.”

 

“Sticking her nose in places they don’t belong.” Another had said.

 

“ **UNHAND ME! NOW!** ” Elise had yelled.

 

“She sounds like she’s a fighter, think she’ll sell well in the market?” She heard them say.

 

“She might not. She looks to be blind.” The third had said.

 

“That would be the best part though.” Their ring leader had said, “It gives whoever’s going at her the advantage.”

 

Elise was a taken back by this; knowing very well what they were talking about she let out a powerful kick. She managed to hit one of them, the ringleader when she heard him scream. “You little bitch!” The Ringleader said as he groaned a little, “It’d be a problem if we show that you can still fight, why don’t we change that?”

 

She heard him snap his fingers, before she was roughly tossed to the ground, hitting a bunch of crates. As she tried to get back up, she cried out when she felt a metal boot hit her stomach hard. More kicks and punches soon followed after, followed by the men’s laughter out of mere enjoyment. She had tried to protect herself from their attacks but it started to open up most of her wounds causing them to bleed. Even her eye that to bleed as red mixed with black had started to seep through the bandages and down her cheek, when a foot managed to land on her face. The men themselves didn’t seem to notice as they continued to attack the defenseless girl.

 

“Someone… Help… Me…”

 

It wasn’t long before she had started to lose conscious due to the blood loss as they continued to attack her and just as she felt water drip onto her face.

* * *

 The storm had just started to brew outside of the inn, and onto the town. Diamond noticed this as she paced around the room and play with her hair nervously. Elise had been gone for too long, she should’ve been back by now she would think to herself. She wondered where in the world could she be, and she had hoped and prayed to the God of Darkness that she didn’t encounter the wrong person in the sorry excuse of a town. She knew what kind of people stayed here, killers, thieves, and worst of all rapists.

 

She had hoped Elise didn’t encounter any person like this, since deep down she knew, she didn’t have the strength to fight back. Despite Elise reassuring her earlier, she knew this well.

 

“Damn it, I should’ve gone with her.” Diamond had said to herself.

 

She soon heard the door open, and she perked up slightly at this, thinking that it was Elise. Though her worries soon came back in spades when she saw that instead of Elise it was instead--

 

“Tyrian!?” Diamond exclaimed, “Where the hell have you been!?”

 

Tyrian couldn’t help but laugh at this.  “Oh, the little gem worried about me? I’m flattered at this.” He said as he put a hand to his chest.

 

“Spare me of your drama!” Diamond said, “Why isn’t Elise with you!?”

 

Tyrian couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at this, “What do you mean?”

 

“What do I mean?!” She exclaimed, “What do I mean!? She went out looking for you, that’s what I mean you damn r--!”

 

Diamond had stopped suddenly she felt a presence, as the red eye on her shoulder glowed slightly; she gasped at this when she realized who this presence belonged to. Tyrian noticed the expression on her face, “What is it now?”

 

Diamond looked to Tyrian looking utterly terrified about something, “ **_... It’s Elise…_ ** ”

 

For the first time for as long as Diamond had known the scorpion fanus his usual smile had fell from his face, before he had a look of fear as well.

* * *

 The men had dragged the poor through the rain and mud, back to their boss. Her clothing had been partly torn and her ponytail didn’t look like it had been properly tied. Her hair had been soaked in the rain and covered in dirt and muck as well as her face, arms and legs. The bandages hung loosely from her body due to the storm that had brewed outside, even the ones that covered her left eye. It had revealed a green eye that was covered with a red color, and it looked as though she was crying blood. The blood that ran down the side of her face, was also mixed with the color of black.

 

The men had put her in a cage as if she was an animal, they even went as far as to put a chain around her neck like she was dog. Her chest had been slightly exposed due to it being torn and it hanging like a vest, and her pants were torn revealing her thigh. Elise had struggled to keep herself conscious, though it was hard due to the pain she had felt and the blood loss she had suffered from earlier. Though she was blind she felt eyes staring down at her in a sick twisted way. She felt smoke hit her face and she let out a couple coughs at the mere smell.

 

“She doesn’t look like she’ll pay much, she's blind… Not to mention she has that nasty chest wound...” She heard the boss say. He looked over her body again, licking his lips slightly, “But than again she could fetch a price when we find the right buyer.”

 

He turned to his men, “Though that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun with her of course.”

 

“Well, well, than.” One of the men said, “I’ve always did like myself a fighter.”

 

“Go nuts, but don’t get too crazy.” The Boss had said, “You don’t want her damaged too badly.”

 

The voices seemed to fade for Elise as they discussed what to do with her. All Elise wanted to this to end; she just wanted to be out of this nightmare. She hoped someone would find her, she hoped for Diamond or even Avira Diamonds partner. She even hoped to be back in her room, waiting the stranger that came into her room to visit her each night.

 

“Tyrian…” She uttered just as she heard the cage door open.

 

**_KNOCK-KNOCK!_ **

 

The men jumped when they heard a knock at the door. “The hell?” One of the men had said, with confusion.

 

Soon enough there came a voice, “Excuse me…”

 

Elise turned her head slightly and wondered why the voice on the other side of the door had sounded familiar; She knew she heard it somewhere before but her head was hurting just thinking about it. One of the men went to check who was on the other-side, “What, who is it?” She heard him ask as the door creaked open a bit wider, “We’re kind of in the middle of something.”  

 

“I’m very sorry to disturb you, but, I was hoping you can help me with something.” She heard the person say.

 

The men looked to one another, all of them looking very confused by what he was asking. The boss motioned for his man to get it over with. To which the man did as she heard the man asked, “What are you lost or something?”

 

“Actually, sir, I was hoping you could do me a favor.” The person said, rather kindly to the man.

 

“Alright, what’s the fa--”

 

The man was cut off in mid-sentence when he felt something pierce him, his aura breaking through one stab.

 

“You can go ahead and die for me.”

 

The man’s body fell to the floor, causing the other men to back up and even the boss cowered by what had just happened. “What the hell are you idiots standing around for?! Kill the bastard!”

 

Elise had heard the men charge at whoever came into the room and killed one of the men. Though all she heard was the cries of agony from her perpetrators, and pleads before they were brutally killed. She heard the boss cry out as shots were fired at whoever was standing in the room; She supposed it didn’t due him any good when she listened to the boss scream at the top his lungs.

 

“ **AGH! MY ARM!** ” He screamed, “ **YOU TORE OFF MY ARM!!** ”

 

She heard the boss cry out as she heard the person step over what she could assume was the puddles of blood from the men from earlier; the ones that wanted to “have their way with her”.

 

The cage door was yanked open hard making Elise flinch when she heard the door hit somewhere. She tried to see who the person was through her vision though it was a blur and it was hard to even keep her green eye open due to the pain; not to mention that she was dizzy. But that was when her nose picked up a familiar scent; it was the smell of blood.

 

“Little Eclipse?” A familiar voice said with his voice quivering, “Are you alive? You’re not dead are you?”

 

Elise moved her head a little as if to look at him in the eye, as he sat there in silence waiting for a response from the young girl.

 

“Ty… Rian…?” She groaned.

 

She heard Tyrian utter a breath of relief, as she felt him take her out of the cage before she felt his embrace around her. “I’m sorry…” She had heard him whisper, “... I didn’t mean for this… Please… Please forgive me…”

 

“Tyr… Ian...?” She groaned again this time out of confusion by his change in tone of his voice. She never heard him like this before. She’s heard his tone of voice before, he would sound cheerful and happy, and would always laugh. But now as she heard him, repeat his words, they sounded sad, filled with fear and… Guilt?

 

Tyrian looked over the young girl, and he felt himself snap at the sight of her, as he let out a low growl. He gave a menacing look over to the boss as he was crying about his arm. He placed Elise against the wall, before breaking the chain on her neck with the help of his blades, before covering her body up with his jacket. “Wait here…” He said with his forehead touching her’s, “... I’ll be back.”

 

With that he stood up and approached the man, as she heard the boss cower before Tyrian. “N-No!” She heard him cry out, “Please do-- **AGH!** ”

 

She heard Tyrian had started to stab the man repeatedly as he cried out with pain. She heard the man’s screams died down but Tyrian just kept on stabbing him over and over despite him being long down, and it wasn’t long before she heard him laughing again.

 

She had started to lose conscious again, as even the laughter seemed to fade.

* * *

“ ** _Hey, ****?”_ **

 

**_“Hm?”_ **

 

 **_“... Do you believe in things like destiny?_ ** ”

 

Elise felt herself slowly come too, as she heard the birds outside sing just as daylight came in. She was laying in bed, and she felt that she had on new set of bandages on. She tried to sit up, but couldn’t due to a strange weight had restricted herself from moving. She had soon caught a familiar scent in the air as her head turned slightly to whoever had been next to her.

 

“Tyrian…?”

 

She felt the bed shift slightly, and even the grip around her tightened ever so slightly on her as she heard him breath.

 

“You finally woke up, huh little sister?” A familiar voice had said.

 

“Is that you Diamond?” She asked as she turned her head over to the left.

 

Diamond had sat just at her bedside, as she didn’t know it but Diamond was sewing up her clothes as she sat there.

 

“Of course it is.” Diamond had said amused, “... There’s no one else like me after all.”

 

Elise could help but laugh a little at that, though it wasn’t long until she realized she was in different clothing when she felt a different material against her skin. “If you’re wondering yes, I did change your clothes while you were out cold.” Diamond said, “You’re clothes were all torn up, so I’m taking the liberty of fixing it up for you.”

 

Elise felt Tyrian move again, which made her grunt slightly at this when he rubbed against accidentally. “Has Tyrian been here the whole night?” Elise had asked Diamond.

 

“Yes.” Diamond replied without any hesitation, “Though I am surprised by the way he acted. As soon as I told him that something happened to you, he bolted out the door before I could even stop him.”

 

“How did you--?”

 

“It’s a trait among our kind. We’re able to tell when one of our own is in trouble when their blood spills. Don’t worry, Azure will be able to tell you the rest.”

 

Elise felt Tyrian breath softly into her hair, as she felt his tail around her waist while he unconsciously adjusted himself and his hold on her. “Can you tell me more about what happened?” Elise asked.

 

She felt Diamond adjust herself on the bedside, “Well, I ended up staying here in case you came back before he did. Though it had been hours before he came back with you. You should’ve seen Tyrian, the way he looked. I mean I’ve smelled blood off of him, but I’ve never seen him dressed in it before. It took me forever to convince him to clean himself up. I tried to get him to tell me what happened when he found you, but he just remained silent which surprise. It took me back when he just held you like a doll when I was done cleaning you up, and changing your bandages. He fell asleep just like that a little while later.”

 

Elise was surprised to hear this from Diamond, and she was especially shocked to hear the way Tyrian had acted. She didn’t know that he could act such a way towards the person, let alone someone like her.

 

Diamond was right, it was surprising to hear the way Tyrian acted the way he did.

 

She soon heard Diamond stand up, as she threw her now sewn up clothing onto the chair nearby. “I’m going to go take of Tyrian’s victims from last night and find us some food in this sorry excuse of a village. I’ll be back soon, and I imagine when Tyrian wakes up, you'll have something to talk about.”

 

“Be safe out there.” Elise said, making Diamond turn to her slightly before she had walked out of the door.

 

“Don’t worry Elise.” Diamond said as she put her hat on her head, “I’ll be alright. Just get some rest.”

 

Elise nodded her head in reply before Diamond walked out the door and exited the Inn. Elise managed to get herself out of Tyrian’s grip without waking him, as she sauntered into the restroom nearby. She tried to collect her thoughts on what had happened last night, and what had Diamond had told her. She still found hard to believe by what Diamond told her. Tyrian had acted out of character, though she couldn’t find an explanation as to why. She thought that he would know as to why, but she figured he wouldn’t give her a straight answer if she did. Still she couldn’t help but ponder at the thought, especially the fact that she felt a tightness in her chest when Tyrian came to help her last night.

 

She couldn’t help but find it strange for herself. She could only come up with one explanation for it though it didn’t make sense to her. Though maybe it could be--

 

“Eclipse? Where are you?”

 

Elise had heard the familiar voice coming from within the bedroom. She knew that the Fanus was up and about now. She came out of the bathroom as to bring a sense of relief for him. “I’m here Tyrian.” She said as she felt the wall, “I had to wash my face.” She heard Tyrian give out a relieved sigh, “I thought that you left.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Elise had asked as she sat down on the bed, “I won’t be going anywhere.”

 

“I find that to be a lie.” He said sitting on the opposite edge of the bed, “If there’s one thing anyone can’t stand, it’s lies.”

 

“How do you know it’s a lie?” She asked.

 

She didn’t get an answer out of him, he had just stayed silent from this as he shifted so that he was behind her. “Tyrian? Is something the matt--?”

 

She was cut off when she felt something placed around her neck. She felt what had appeared to be a metal chain with something circular she had felt attached to it. She knew that it was a necklace but what it was she couldn’t really tell what it was. “What is this?” She asked the Fanus.

 

“... It’s a charm I found.” Tyrian had replied, “... I wanted you to have it.”

 

“Is that why you weren’t here last night? You were just out to retrieve this?”

 

“... Yes. I thought it would suit you.”

 

Elise couldn’t help but turn red a little at this, as she played around with the necklace that now hung around her neck. “Tyrian… Not that I’m grateful for this, but… What made you think to give me this?”

 

“I…” Tyrian had replied, with a bit of hesitation, “... Don’t know.”

 

Elise turned to him slightly with her expression softening a bit, “... Do you really not know your reason?”

 

“I don’t know that either.” Tyrian had soon replied, “... Perhaps it’s because, you remind me too much of **_her_**. Maybe that is the reason why.”

 

“Her?” The young Shadow asked, with a perplexed expression, “Do you mean Salem?”

 

“No… Someone else.” Tyrian had replied before he had repeated, “You remind me, too much of her.”

 

Elise couldn’t help but wonder who he was talking about, but the thought had soon been discarded, when he suddenly put his arms around her once more as even his tail had gone around her waist.

 

“I don’t want want you to leave.” He said with his voice quivering slightly, “I don’t know why, but I can’t bare the thought of losing you… Please don’t leave me **_Elise_**.”

 

She was a bit taken back by this; the whole time she had known him, he had always referred to her as little Eclipse, even when he was training her to fight the way he had his whole life. Had he really been this worried about her, she couldn’t help but think to herself. She placed her hands upon his own as if to sooth him.

 

“I promise Tyrian…” She had said with a whisper leaning into his embrace, “... I won’t ever leave you.”

* * *

  _To this day, I don’t know what made me drawn to him in the first place, and he doesn’t know his reason either._

 

_I suppose for better or worse, it should remain that way for the time being._

 

_But there is one thing I can’t get out of my mind._

 

_The person that I remind him of. He only refers to this person as her._

 

_He once told me, that I reminded him of someone, that I was like her in a way, that gave him one of his reasons to protect me. But when I asked him who she was…_

 

**_He had strangely gone quiet._ **

 

( ** _Second Ending Theme: Wolf’s Rain Ending Gravity; Performed By Maaya Sakamoto_ ** )

 


	15. The One I Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leader of her own tribe comes across a person she never thought she would encounter in her life. A person with a kind and honest soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:   
> Raven Branwen  
> Trinity Torchwick  
> Roman Torchwick

**_(Second Opening Theme: Shiki Opening 2 Calendula Requiem; Performed By KanonxKanon)_ **

 

( **_Raven’s P.O.V_ ** )

 

They’re a few people that I have trusted these days since I left Tai and my brother and returned to my rightful place in the tribe as leader. 

 

It was with good reason, and that reason was Ozpin. 

 

I was a fool to put my trust in him. Why my brother chose to follow behind him, I’ll never know. They’re all fools, those that choose to march behind him like dogs. No, it’s not dogs he’s leading… He’s herding the pigs to the slaughterhouse. This secret war is a lost cause; There’s no point in trying to fight because it will fail. 

 

**_He_ ** will fail. 

 

After Ozpin, I didn’t think I would trust anyone other than my people again. 

 

That is until I met her. 

 

It started out just as a regular recon mission. I lead a small group within the lands of Anima as to search for any towns or villages for our people to take their riches. As rare for me as it was, I was blind sighted by a pack of Grimm. I lost most of my best men that night and by the time my aura had finally broke, I had been separated from them. From that point all I can remember was wandering aimlessly before I had collapsed from exhaustion. The next time I woke up, I was befuddled to hear the sound of someone singing. 

 

Upon opening my eyes, I found myself laying on what felt to be a sofa; my weapon had been sitting against the wall nearby and my wounds had been tended. I soon saw a young woman with violet eyes and hair that was of the color magenta that had been the source of the humming. I swear, I almost mistook her for my old friend Summer by the she she hummed to herself, as she went about her business; Though I knew that to be impossible. 

 

I tried to move from where I laid, but the pain from my wounds was too great; that seemed to have drawn her attention to me. I remember how she smiled as she greeted me. She reminded me too much of Summer as she spoke to me. I was a bit hesitant when I gave her my name, since at the time I didn’t know if she had figured out who I was and was just playing innocent until she turned me over; But I was surprised as she had no hesitation to give me her name after I had told her mine. 

 

**_Trinity._ **

 

That was the name she told me. 

 

For some reason, I thought that the name had suited her. She explained how she mended me, and I gave my gratitude before I tried leaving; minding the wounds that I had when I tried to walk. She wouldn’t have it however; she was stubborn like I was. Surprising enough as it was, she seemed more concerned about me than she was about her little bun in the oven. 

 

Oh yeah, that was something I forgot to mention. She was pregnant when I met her; two months pregnant to be exact. 

 

Anyway it wasn’t long before I met her overprotective husband; Roman I believe his name was. Understandably enough, he didn’t trust me as much as I didn’t trust him and his wife. His wife managed to calm him down, he gave me a cold look as to threaten me. I could tell how much he loved Trinity, just by how cautious he was of me; I wasn’t phased since I’ve dealt with worse than people like him. 

 

I didn’t know how long I stayed with them; Before I knew it days had turned to weeks as I recovered. I remember how Trinity tried to engage in conversations with me for the first few days; she was similar to that of a child, always asking questions. I didn’t answer of course, at least that’s how it was at first. I didn’t know what compelled me, but I wanted to satisfy her curiosity a little. 

 

I told her that I was from a side of Anima; there was some truth to it of course, though as you can imagine I didn’t want to tell her that I was the leader of a Bandit Tribe. 

 

She seemed to buy it since I learned something new for her. She told me she and her husband are from a small town in Sanus. They were in this temporary home for their second honeymoon. I knew that was from the truth. At the time, I didn’t think it was any of my business, so for the time being I allowed the thought to slide. 

 

As my wounds recovered I played the part of a good samaritan and helped around the house. I had noticed as I helped Trinity would occasionally get dizzy-spells. At first I thought it was due to her pregnancy, but, I had a feeling that it was different, so I went to ask Roman.

 

As expected he told me a lie. He said it was because Trinity had poor health and that had affected her pregnancy greatly. How stupid does he think I am? 

 

As time went on, I found myself engaging in more conversations with Trinity. She told me her likes and dislikes about a lot of things. I even asked her at one point about the baby; I was curious to what she want the gender of the child to be. I remember her telling me, that she didn’t want to know, and that she didn’t care if it was going to be a boy or a girl. All she said was, she wanted this child to have a life her and Roman never had when they were young. 

 

I guess that’s a good enough reason I suppose. 

 

Soon the day came where my wounds healed completely. It was time for me to return to my tribe. I thanked the two young couple for letting me stay under their roof, and they were glad to have had me. Trinity had told me, that if I ever needed to talk, I could come back to that small house. She told me they would stay till after the baby had been born. I told her I would take her up on her offer. 

 

Turns out I did, as I returned to that little house a few months later. 

 

I didn’t know what compelled me, but I did. 

 

When I returned she was already six months pregnant and she had been alone in the house. Turns out my brother had taken him out on one of his many missions. 

 

I was taken back by this of course, why was my fool of a brother playing babysitter? 

 

She seemed to have seen right through me, as she had told me that I had my brothers eyes. She said she would tell me, when the time is right of course. 

 

Something I could understand really. 

 

The weeks went by as I came back to visit again and again. I talked to her and I slowly learned more and more about her. I even sometimes helped her to cook, and it was… Fun. I haven’t done anything like this, not since I was with Tai. When I was with her, it had felt no different from than. 

 

As I opened up to her, she opened up to me as well; Slowly I had put my trust in her. 

 

One day she really surprised me. 

 

She told me she knew, I was a bandit; She knew that I stole from others and raided towns and villages. 

 

And yet, not once did she tell about my visits to my brother or even Ozpin. I remember asking her why, and she merely responded with, “Your just a good person lead down the wrong path.” A soul that lost it’s way as she would put it. I don’t what that means, but she has interesting way of looking at people like me. 

 

She said she wouldn’t tell them about me, I was her secret and secrets are meant to be kept safe. 

 

It’s strange how she surprised me, though in a way I kind of liked it. She was just really interesting to me honestly; It’s been a long time that I trusted a person like her. 

 

In a way she reminded me of Summer. 

 

She was a kind and honest soul, something that I never thought would’ve existed for a long time. 

 

The next time I visited her, I didn’t see her right away; Instead her husband was the one to answer the door. For the first time I was concerned for well being. He told she had been resting in their room recovering for the time being. He allowed me to see her; I could tell he still didn’t trust me, but I was thankful that I was allowed my privileges. 

 

Though when I had entered the room, I was shocked to find a crib in their room. 

 

When I peeked into the crib, I saw a little bundle fast asleep. It was their baby; that must by why Trinity was so exhausted. The baby had the father's hair in the bangs, but mostly took after the mother. It looked so small, reminded me of my own daughter when she was a baby. 

 

Trinity came to as I stared down on their child. She told me that she was a girl; her name was  **_Destiny_ ** . A name meaning fate… Somehow it was fitting for their child. She told me she was to remain a secret from the outside, and until she had recovered they would be returning to their hometown. 

 

I had finally asked why she was to remain a secret, and why she was hiding her pregnancy. 

 

She had felt that I was ready to know, since she trust me. 

 

She told me things about her family, why she left, and that she knew of her existence. She told me things that many would find hard to believe, including what her child was meant to become. I understood her words, and so I offered her a choice. I told her, that she, her husband and child were welcome to come stay with my tribe. I can protect her, I told her, so that she would never have to worry of her child. 

 

But she told me… That she would have to turn it down. She gave her reason, which I had to admit was reasonable. She said what she told me before, she wanted to give her child the life she and her husband never got to have. She told me she had trusted Ozpin to help her, to protect their little one. 

 

As much as I hated Ozpin I had respected Trinity’s reasoning, and we both said our farewells that day and told her I would visit when I could. 

 

Though when I did… I had been too late, for she was already gone…

 

I knew she was the one responsible for taking her life, but that didn’t stop me from mourning one of the only few people I trusted…

 

One of the only few friends I had…

 

As for her husband and child… Well, I wish I knew where he went. 

 

I hope and pray that she does not find that girl let alone the  **_other one_ ** . 

 

If she does… 

 

Than it’ll be the end for us all..

 

( **_Second Ending Theme: Wolf’s Rain Ending Gravity; Performed By Maaya Sakamoto_ ** )

 


	16. I'll Turn Your Life To Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a break from their journey, Yang reminisces on her bond between her younger sister and cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Yang Xiao Long  
> Angel  
> Ruby Rose  
> Melody Branwen
> 
> NOTE:  
> Okay, by now you know how this works. This will be based off the Yang Short for V5, done by Roosterteeth, of course it will be a little different. Please remember to support the official release.

_ ( _ **_Second Opening Theme: Shiki Opening 2 Calendula Requiem; Performed by KanonxKanon_ ** )

 

- **_Somewhere In Anima_ ** -

 

For the past few weeks, both Yang and her new friend Angel had been simply riding along since they had gotten off the boat. Yang knew where she wanted to go and Angel followed behind since he had owed it to her back in Patch. Most of the time they didn’t really stop for anything; occasionally they had stopped in one or two towns and villages to resupply and to rest with a roof over their heads. 

 

They had continued down their path to where they needed to go until they decided to relax under the shade of a tree to collect their energy and their strength in case that had run into Grimm along the way. 

 

They both sat with one another having food and a drink taking shelter from the heat of the sun. 

 

“Man, I didn’t think it would be this hot in Anima.” Angel said wiping the sweat off of his forehead, “Here I thought the only place that had this kind of heat was the deserts.” 

 

“Well, that’s the sun for ya.” Yang said as she drank from her water bottle, “It’s just doing its job for the world.” 

 

“Yeah, no arguments there I guess.” He said. 

 

Yang adjusted herself where she sat as she took off her sunglasses, “Hey Angel?” 

 

Angel looked to Yang as he finished eating up his sandwich. “Do you… Really not know about your sister?” She asked with her expression softening a little, “I mean… It seemed you and your dad got along well, but…” 

 

“... No.” Angel replied almost immediately, “I didn’t really know my mom either. Like I said, my parents split up when we were children. I suppose she doesn’t know about me either. I guess you could say, my family broke before we could even remember each other. I never knew why they split in the first place, but I guess it’s something that should remain under wraps.” Angel looked to Yang curiously, “Why do you ask?” 

 

Yang shook head a little before she said, “Just curious, if you had the privilege of knowing her, before your parents divorced I guess.” 

 

“Yeah… Kind of sad isn’t it?” He asked, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but… Tai told me about how you and your sister got along, even your cousin. To tell you the truth, I’m a bit jealous of the relationship the three of you had.”

 

Yang chuckled a little, “Don’t worry, I don’t take offense to it. But I guess you could say… Our relationship was unlike any other family out there in the world. Ruby, I would describe as shy when it came to new people, as for my cousin, let’s just say Ruby and I were the only friends she had.” Yang put one knee close to her before allowing her arm to rest on, “I remember this one time back in Patch… It was right before Melody left, and well before Beacon entirely…”

* * *

 

- **_Two Years Ago In Patch_ ** -

 

It had been just an ordinary day within Patch. The sun shined high into the sky and there was not a single cloud above. Three young teenage girls had been outdoors on this day. All which had their own way spending time with one another. Melody had sat herself on the log benches that were provided as she watched two girls that were familiar to her duke it out with each other. 

 

Young Ruby Rose had fallen to the ground with a grunt, causing Melody cringe a little at this. 

 

“Ow…” Ruby groaned. 

 

Her opponent, young Yang had chuckled a little before lending a hand, “Come on, you totally could’ve dodged that.” 

 

Ruby took her hand and she stood up on her own two feet. She started to brush herself off; Melody had approached her helping her out as well. 

 

“I think you were being a bit rough as usual Yang.” Melody said before putting her hands on her hip. 

 

“There’s nothing rough about what I’m doing.” Yang said to her smiling reassuringly. 

 

“You guys…” Ruby said, “... I already told you. I’m not cut out for the hand to hand combat stuff. Why can’t I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?” 

 

“Why do you think your sister didn’t let you bring it with you?” Melody asked. 

 

Ruby groaned while she made a pouty face to Yang; She couldn’t help but find it amusing. 

 

“Look little sister.” Yang said, “I got accepted into Beacon, meaning I won’t be here like I always I am, and Melody is gonna be leaving soon.” She placed a hand on her shoulder, “I just wanna make sure my little sis can hold out her own while we’re away.” 

 

“But I--” Ruby started to say before she had gotten cut off by Melody. 

 

“All we want is for you to be safe.” Melody had said, “That’s all.” 

 

Ruby let out defeated sigh before saying, “Fine.” 

 

She and Melody was taken back a little when Yang threw the first punch. Luckily, Ruby was quick to block her attack while Melody backed a little to give them space. She watched as Yang went to attack her head on, with Ruby barely dodging and maneuvering her; Even going as far was as to go underneath Yang when she tried to kick her which Melody herself couldn’t help but laugh at. 

 

At one point thought she had gotten the advantage when she had gotten behind Yang. She threw a punch but Yang dodged with her usual smirk before she had tripped her over on her feet. She went over to punch her which had given Ruby a fearful look, before she had activated her semblance heading to the trees and bushes nearby. 

 

Melody let out an impressed whistle, “You gotta admit, she’s quick to react.” 

 

“No arguments there.” Yang said before she directed her attention to Ruby, “Nice one sis! Though I hate to break it to ya, you’re not always gonna be able to run away from your problems. Sometimes you just have to stand your ground and fight no matter what.” 

 

She soon let out a sigh and stretched, “Alright enough rest! Come back out here! This time you and Melody are gonna take me on.” 

 

“Hey? Why am I involved in this?” Melody said as she stood up, readying her own weapon that was in hand blade mode. 

 

“Because I’m gonna make sure you’re gonna hold out on your own before you head off.” Yang said while stretching her legs, “Someone's gotta make sure since your not telling Uncle Qrow and my dad about what you’re doing.” 

 

“Touche.” Melody said as she stretched a little, “Hey Ruby! Come on out so we can kick your sisters ass for old times sake!” 

 

“Not if I kick the both of yours first.” Yang said playfully. 

 

Their ears perked up suddenly when they heard what appeared to be the sounds of twigs snapping and the leaves crunching under something, coming from the direction where Ruby had went. Yang and Melody had stopped what they were doing as they both became alert. 

  
“... Ruby?” Yang said as she squinted her eyes a little. 

 

Melody looked in the same direction that Yang was looking as well, as they were trying to see if it really had been Ruby. But that’s when they saw the familiar burning red eyes peeking out from shadows. 

 

“ **RUBY!** ” Yang and Melody exclaimed. 

 

Out from the bushes came a large Ursa; it out a booming roar as if to intimidate the young Huntresses standing before it, though Yang and Melody both knew better than to be scared in the presence of a Creature of Grimm. They both ready themselves and nodded to one another, before the Ursa started to charge at them. 

 

( **_Song Begins: Ignite Performed By Casey Lee Williams_ ** )

 

**_Hello there my enemy_ **

**_Welcome to my punching spree_ **

**_This is where I lay waste, and you go home bleeding_ **

 

The two girls started to go head on towards the Grimm, with Melody’s body turning into a bird, and Yang using her weapons to fly halfway towards it before running the rest of the way. When they both gotten close enough, the Ursa struck first. It swung it’s claw to hit them both, but they dodged with ease, landing on opposites sides of the Ursa. Melody turned back and attacked it’s right leg with Yang attacking the left with the help of her weapons. 

 

**_Didn’t have to be this way_ **

**_Should have stayed out of the fray!_ **

**_Now you’re heading for a beating!_ **

 

While Melody managed to give the Ursa a huge gash, Yang had broken the other leg. The Ursa roared in agony before it hit Melody and Yang away, causing them to fly in opposite directions. With a deep breath Melody charged at the beast with her Guardian Fellwing changing from a hand blade to a scythe in mere seconds, before she started to swing at it just as Yang fired shots in the Ursa’s direction. 

 

It had cried in agony once more as the shots hit against the body. However as it thrashed slightly its paw had managed to hit Melody causing her to fly into a tree and passing out while her weapon fell out of her hand. Yang gave a sneer to the Grimm when she saw this happen and readied herself before it came running towards her. 

 

**_Didn’t mother warn you?_ **

**_Now she’s gonna mourn you_ **

**_Being damaged is how you’ll end this day_ **

 

**_You’re a big mess_ **

**_Cuz I’m relentless_ **

**_I gotta tell you_ **

**_I’m on fire today!_ **

 

The Ursa swung its paw to crush Yang, though she managed to block it before she hit it under the chin firing a shot. She soon flew up into the air getting the upper hand as she kicked at it and giving the Grimm punching it a few more times. The Grimm tried to attack her again and she went underneath the Ursa getting the upper hand again before firing. 

 

**_Crash and burn! (Crash and burn!)_ **

**_Some lessons are just hard to learn_ **

**_Scathing the eyes (Scathing the eyes)_ **

**_That see things from only one side_ **

 

**_Yet every misshapen spark_ **

**_Suffers the judgement and the pain_ **

 

They went at it again and again, each time it had nearly landed a hit on Yang, with Yang herself doing three things, dodging, blocking and attacking. The Ursa had tried to attack Yang again, this time from behind. She had managed to catch its paw and turned herself around and flew away from the backlash of her guns to get distance between herself and the Grimm.  She flew at it to punch it, but this time the Ursa had caught her by surprise as it hit her out of mid air and flying towards the trees creating a trail eventually slowly herself down. 

 

Ruby let out a groan as she finally regained conscious after having using her semblance to get away from Yang earlier. When she had opened her eyes, she had realized that Yang nor Melody was nowhere to be heard. She stood up from the ground and staggered back to where she and her sister had been training. 

 

She had soon noticed Melody’s weapon, Guardian Fellwing on the ground and saw a hand belonging to her cousin. She went over and her eyes widened when she Melody passed out on floor; she groaned a little as she saw her start to come to. Ruby went to reach for her but stopped herself when she heard a growl. 

 

She let out a gasp but quickly covered her mouth when her eyes laid upon the Ursa. Hearing this the Ursa turned to Ruby just as Melody regained conscious. “Crap!” Melody exclaimed as she tried to stand up, but she fell back to the ground when she felt her side hurt. Ruby quickly went to Melody’s side with a worried look on her face. Ruby looked up and saw the Ursa was just ready to charge. Ruby thought of the only thing she could, she stood in front of Melody and readied herself in a fighting position. 

 

“Ruby!” Melody yelled before groaning from the pain, “Don’t worry about me just go!” 

 

Ruby didn’t say anything; she bit her bottom lip just as the Ursa began to charge. When it did Yang had gotten from where she was and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the Ursa going towards her and her cousin. Yang did the only thing she could think of, as she launched herself between Ruby, Melody and the Ursa just as it opened its jaws. 

 

Instead of grabbing a hold of Ruby it had instead gotten Yang; her Aura started to flicker with yellow as it shook her roughly. It than tossed her to the side, making Ruby and Melody's eyes widened in shock. 

 

“ **YANG!** ” They both exclaimed. 

 

Before she could hit the ground, Yang used this opportunity to activate her semblance just as her eyes turned red. She flew herself from the tree and towards the Ursa with a loud battle cry. Just as her fist collided with its paw, breaking it in the process, the whole area just seemed to have disturbed many of trees and caused Ruby and Melody to fly back a few feet. 

 

**_Fool you shouldn’t stare into these eyes of fire_ **

**_You’re gonna regret this little fight_ **

**_You don’t want to mess with me,_ **

**_I’m something higher_ **

 

**_Anguish you’ll know for your miserable plight_ **

**_Soon you’ll bemoan your mistake of a life_ **

**_You’ll watch yourself suffer, you’ll watch me_ **

**_Ignite!_ **

 

The Ursa cried out when it’s arm snapped in two, just before Yang fired one more shot with the help of her brute strength, they were both sent flying in opposite directions, with the Grimm disintegrating and Yang toppling over onto the ground before hitting the tree just behind her, as she passed out herself. 

 

( **_Song Ends_ ** )

* * *

 

- **_Present_ ** -

 

Yang opened her eyes as she played the memory back in her head. Angel himself sat there just blown by the story she had told him. 

 

“Sounds like you guys had quite the training experience…” Angel said as he finished off his food. 

 

“It was.” Yang said, “Looking back on it now. It makes me realize how much my family means to me. It reminds me of how much I miss my sister and cousin… Even little Destiny.” Angel nodded his head a little before adjusting himself where he sat, as he looked to the sky watching the clouds go by. 

 

“Do you…” Angel started to say, “... Do you think you’ll be able to see one of them again?”

 

“No.” Yang replied immediately, “I don’t think that…” 

 

“... Why?” 

 

“Because I know I’ll see them again. It’s gonna take time but… I just know it in my heart that I’ll see them.” 

 

“You’re really that confident?” 

 

“Comes with the genes.”  

 

Angel let out a laugh at this and Yang laughed with him before she stood up. “Welp… We’ve sit on our buts long enough, time to hit the road.” 

 

“It’s about that time huh?” Angel said as he stood up as well, “Maybe if we get lucky, we’ll find ourselves a pretty little campsite.” 

 

Before Yang could say anything they heard rustling in the bushes nearby which made them jump. They soon noticed that there was a black paw that stuck out. They recognized to be the paw of a Grimm and they readied themselves. Though Yang soon lost her composure when she noticed something strange about the Grimm. They were both taken back a little when they saw what looked to be a Grimm Wolf, the size of a great dane staggering out from the bushes, as it bleed what looked to be black mixed with red, heaving deep and pained breaths. 

 

They watched as the wolf collapsed to the floor making the two of them jump from the sound of it thumping. 

 

“Why… Is it bleeding red..?” Angel asked with his voice quivering slightly. 

 

“I…” Yang said with her voice quivering too, “... I don’t know.” 

 

Yang went to feel the fur of the wolf; but just as her hand was in reach, the index of its paw glowed an ominous red glow. When she looked to see what it was, she saw that it had been a red eye. The wolf started to shrink, causing Yang to back up slightly and Angel to watch in awe as they witnessed what had taken place. Before their very eyes they witness change in what looked to be a human body. Before them was suddenly a girl, looking like she was fourteen, as her hair was revealed to be that of black like the fur on the Grimm.

 

Her skin had been a pale tannish color and she wore what looked to be a dark brown tank top ripped, wearing black pants with a brown belt around her waist and hip; she had on black pants on her right leg it was rolled up her mid-thigh and her left rolled down to her knee. She wore a pair of dark brown shoes with black buckles; her gloves were of brown as well and they went up to her elbows, the left covered her whole hand while the other revealed on her index finger. They both looked closely and saw that on her finger appeared to be a red eye. 

 

Yang and Angel both turned to one another as they couldn’t help but wonder who this girl had been exactly and why she was injured to the point of death. They both questioned why she was a creature of a Grimm a moment ago. 

 

Carefully they flipped her onto her back revealing that her bangs had been partially in the color red. Yang put her hand to her chest and felt a faint but steady heartbeat. “She’s alive.” Yang said making Angel give out a relieved sigh. “Who… do you think she is?” Angel asked as he kneeled bow beside the young girl. 

 

“I’m not sure…” Yang replied honestly.

 

They heard a groan coming from the girl; they turned and saw her eyes started to open revealing that her eyes were of an odd color of red and a light blue color. She looked up to them breathing raspily before turning to Yang herself giving her an odd look. 

 

“... **_Ra_ ** _ …  _ **_Ven?_ ** ...”

* * *

 

- **_Two Years Ago; Patch_ ** -

 

“...Ang!... Y...Ang!... Yang!” 

 

Yang slowly opened her eyes to see her cousin and younger sister staring down onto her, both of them with a worried expression on their faces. Yang let out a groan as she went to rub the back of her head and sit up a little. “Are you okay?!” Ruby asked her as she kneeled down beside her. 

 

“Are you hurt!?” Melody had soon asked. 

 

“Whew man…” Yang said as she stretched a little, groaning slightly, “... I think it got me pretty good.” 

 

“Well no kidding you took a pretty hard hit!” Her cousin said. 

 

“That explains why my head stings like a bitch!” She said with her usual smile. 

 

They were both taken by surprise when Ruby fell to her knees as she had a sad look on her face. They both looked to her with worry. “Yang… I’m so sorry.” Ruby said suddenly that had taken Yang and Melody by surprise, “I didn’t know how to help you or Melody without my scythe! I’m so sorry!” 

 

“Ruby…” Melody said as she went to comfort her, “... You don’t--” 

 

“It’s okay.” Yang said cutting her off. 

 

Ruby picked up her head and looked to Yang surprised. She placed a hand on her shoulder as her way of comforting her. “... I’ve always got your back sis, no matter what.” 

 

Melody had soon added with a smile of her own, “... Never lose faith in us Ruby. Remember that you always have us.” 

 

Ruby nodded and smiled back to her sister and cousin, before giving them a hug, nor Yang and Melody didn’t hesitate to return the hug as they had stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. 

 

( **_Second Ending Theme: Wolf’s Rain Ending Gravity; Performed By Maaya Sakamoto_ ** )


End file.
